The Angel of Darkness
by eliso.pottermorrison
Summary: Camus es un seminarista con dudas en su religión y Milo llegará para ponerle mas dudas en la cabeza je je ( un porquito de el exorcista y esas cosas jo, esta fuertee!) ( NC-17)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! traigo aqui una historia que ya tiene su tiempito ( la escribí hace com años ja ja ) y bueno para que no se pierda, aqui esta, espero les guste! ya esta terminada, son algunos capitulillos y ps... no se, me gusta meterme con cosas raras ja ja XD ya veran por que lo digo, dedicado a todas las personas que lean, muchas gracias de ante mano :)

**The angel of darkness.**

**Cap. 1 dudas...**

Por que había ido a ese lugar? Por que se había dejado arrastrar hasta ahí? No era su tipo de lugar, entonces no entendía como había terminado sentado en la barra de un bar del centro de la ciudad.

La respuesta? Sus amigos, que insistieron en ir, y por alguna extraña razón había aceptado, aunque definitivamente a gusto no estaba, ya tenía 2 horas sentado en la barra del bar jugando con la misma bebida que había pedido al llegar "un wiskey en las rocas" había dicho, pensó que era lo mejor, mucha presión, mucho trabajo y el supuesto elixir de la felicidad haría que olvidara su vida por un momento; "hermosas promesas" piensa mientras lanza un suspiro por enésima vez, la verdad era que ni siquiera había acercado el trago a sus labios, solo divagaba acerca de la vida, de su vida.

Sus amigos? Hacía rato que se habían alejado socializando con la gente del lugar, lo había invitado a conocer chicas, pero, él, eternamente serio "o mas bien aburrido" meditó, declinó la invitación, así que prefirió quedarse sentado con la mirada perdida, la espalda encorvada y un trago en la barra sin terminar, simplemente pensando….

- Hey Giani! Dame 2 wiskeys de juanito caminante y un ruso y un charro negro!- El barman asintió ante el chico que se había apoyado descaradamente sobre su hombro, lo volteo a ver extrañado, no podía culparlo, la barra estaba llena y la única forma de poder pedir algo era encimarse unos a otros. El chico sintió la curiosa mirada del joven sobre el que se apoyaba, lo miro y le sonrió con inocencia, el joven sonrió a medias y volvió nervioso la mirada hacia el frente.

- 2 Wiskeys Jhony Walter, un ruso y charro negro, son 50 euros Kyrios.-

El chico fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por el braman, saco la billetera y pagó los tragos los cuales se llevo a la mesa donde se encontraban sus acompañantes, el que se quedo en la barra, le lanzo una mirada de reojo y lo siguió hasta que llego a su mesa, lo había impactado, alto, cabello rubio, cuerpo atlético, ojos azul turquesa y una sonrisa capaz de derretir los hielos del Ártico.

Sin pensarlo y por primera vez, tomo el trago frente a él y le dio un largo sorbo, el hielo se había derretido y el wiskey había perdido un tanto su sabor, pero aun así, el picor del licor le raspó la garganta haciendo que hiciera muecas.

Había escuchado el nombre del chico, pero, como era? Keyros, Kilos? "nombre extraño" se dijo, una palmada en la espalda y un par de chicos que se le encimaron, lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.  
- Que acaso no piensas salir de la barra en toda la noche?- pregunto el que se encontraba a su derecha.

- Déjalo Kanon, ten en cuenta que en su vida ha venido a un lugar así- dijo condescendiente el chico de los ojos verdes a su izquierda, para después sonreír abiertamente.

Los hermanos Gemelli, apellido que curiosamente encajaba a la perfección con los gemelos, en apariencia idénticos y en comportamiento muy diferentes. Los había conocido en su primer viaje al Vaticano, haciéndose los 3 grandes amigos.

- Lo siento chicos, es solo que… no me siento con muchas ganas de "celebrar" hoy…- dijo el joven con desgana, los gemelos se lanzaron uno a otro miradas significativas.

- Vamos Camus, no me vas a decir que sigues pensando en lo mismo…- le dijo Kanon mientras estrechaba al pelirrojo en un semi abrazo, Camus sonrió.

- Anda Camus, trata de divertirte un poco, que si te trajimos aquí, no fue para que te pusieras a meditar- le dijo el gemelo de su izquierda, Camus lo miro con seriedad.

- Lo sé Saga, es solo que… no es algo tan fácil de olvidar, y una noche de copas, no ayuda…- Camus bajo la vista dando por terminada la charla. Los gemelos se volvieron a mirar uno a otro, Saga negó lentamente con la cabeza al ver que Kanon quería replicarle, lo dejaron renueva cuenta en la barra, con la promesa de que al momento que quisiera irse les avisaría, claro que no les diría nada, ellos se estaban divirtiendo, podía ser huraño, antisocial, serio, aburrido y frió, pero no un aguafiestas, así que se trago su hastío, suspiro una vez mas y siguió jugando con su bebida viendo pasar arto- lentamente el tiempo.

Había pasado cerca de un hora desde que los gemelos se le habían acercado y francamente, se estaba durmiendo, aun con la música estridente que hacía que le pitaran de manera infernal los oídos, comenzaba a cabecear, el bar se comenzaba a vaciar, eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y el alcohol había logrado su cometido en la mayoría de los presentes, Saga y Kanon habían desparecido de su vista, pero no le preocupaba, los gemelos podían ser borrachos pero irresponsables no, sabía que en cualquier momento aunque arrastrándose, llegarían a él para decirle "ya es hora" y así tendría que cargar con ambos y llevarlos hasta el departamento, para, al siguiente día, tener que ayudarlos a lidiar con una resaca marca diablo, en la cual ambos chicos le harían jurar que nunca más los dejaría tomar, él, lo juraría solemnemente sabiendo que a la siguiente semana se repetiría la misma historia, con la excepción de que el ya no estaría con ellos.

Sonrió ante sus reflexiones, era la última semana que estaría con los únicos amigos que tenia, el lunes siguiente tendría que tomar la decisión más importante de su vida, solo que, dudaba en hacerlo.

- Hey Giani! Dame un tequila doble!- grito un chico que se sentó a su lado, la barra se había despejado bastante, así que había varios lugares solos, giró la cabeza para mirar al mismo chico rubio que hacia horas se había recargado sobre él.

El dichoso rubio, saco una cajetilla de la bolsa de su camisa, para segundos después darle la primera calada al cigarro, que descansaba ahora en sus dedos, el rubio lo miro y le dirigió una media sonrisa mientras expelía el humo de sus pulmones.

Camus hizo un movimiento de cabeza para devolver el saludo, mientras que el barman le servía al chico un pequeño vaso con el licor, el chico lo tomo, lo levanto ante el barman y ante el en señal de salud y lo bebió todo de un sorbo, al final contrajo las líneas de su rostro para después limpiarse la garganta y lanzar un grito de yujuuu! Y terminar dándole otra calada al cigarro.

Camus se dio cuenta de que no le había quitado la vista de encima hasta que vio los labios del chico moverse, fue entonces cuando supo que este le hablaba.

- Perdón?- dijo Camus mientras parpadeaba confuso al volver en si, el rubio sonrió divertido ante el despiste del extraño pelirrojo vestido de negro a un lado de el.

- Dije que soy Milo, mucho gusto, y tu cómo te llamas?- El rubio extendió su mano después de su pequeña presentación, Camus se quedo quieto mirando la mano extendida hacia él, sin saber qué hacer, alzó su vista hacia el rostro de Milo y vio una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones, entonces reacciono.

- Ammm, lo siento, soy Camus, mucho gusto.- dijo mientras sacudía con cortesía la mano de Milo.

- Y bien Camus, vienes de un velorio o algo así?- Pregunto con total naturalidad el rubio, Camus se quedo perplejo un momento.

- Como dices?-

- Lo digo por tu vestimenta, toda de negro…- Milo apunto hacia el señalando que efectivamente, los zapatos, pantalones, camisa y saco eran totalmente negros, Camus se miro a si mismo confuso por un momento, el chico tenía razón, como no se le ocurrió verter algo más informal? Pero estaba tan acostumbrado al negro que a él no se le hacía raro, aun así, eso no evitaba que la gente pensara cosas que no eran.

- Yo? No, no, no vengo de ningún velorio…-

- Entonces, eres Darketo, sacerdote, satánico o algo así?- La curiosidad de Milo no tenia limites, hizo sonreír divertido a Camus, era la primera vez que hablaba con un completo extraño que le preguntaba el por que de su ropa, y lo encontraba hilarante.

- No, no, para nada… bueno tal vez si…- dijo no muy convencido el pelirrojo, Milo alzó una ceja al no entender su respuesta, Camus se giro a medias para quedar frente a él, se abrió un poco el cuello del saco dejando ver una cintilla blanca en el cuello de la camisa, Milo alzo ambas cejas sorprendido, Camus se volvió a cerrar el cuello y se acomodo nuevamente con la mirada hacia la cantina.

- Waw! Eres un Sacerdote…- Camus asintió monótonamente.  
- Así es… aunque la verdad, todavía no, me ordeno el lunes- dijo el pelirrojo con la voz a pagada y su mirada fija en el vaso.

- No pareces muy contento que digamos… además que trae a un seminarista a estos "tugurios" de perdición?- Camus no pudo evitar reír, realmente este chico era muy curioso, lo miro a los ojos, y vio que esperaba la respuesta, respiro profundamente acomodando sus ideas.

- Antes que sacerdote o aprendiz de, soy un chico con ganas de desahogar sus presiones y como cualquiera de mi edad, busco las respuestas en el alcohol…- dijo a la vez que levantaba la copa y le daba otro sorbo para terminar haciendo gesticulaciones. Milo se quedo pensativo, meditando las palabras del seminarista.

- Según lo que entiendo, tu, no quieres ser sacerdote…- no lo comentó, lo aseveró, Camus abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

- Y tu que eres? Una especie de psicólogo o qué?- Camus prefirió cambiar el tema, Milo sonrió.

- No exactamente, soy un columnista, escribo en el periódico del Vaticano, nunca has leído mi columna?- pregunto mientras encendía otro cigarro.

- Ahhh, si claro, eres el que escribe esa columna tan difamatoria del clero, como se llama? Ah sí, el aguijón del escorpión…-

- Jaja, exactamente, ese mismo-

- Umm, en ese caso, creo que no hablare mas o terminare siendo objeto de tu terrible critica- ambos sonrieron.

- No te preocupes, ahora estoy de vacaciones, aunque, definitivamente, no puedes negar que sería una gran historia la de un seminarista que no está seguro de su fe…- Camus estaba perplejo, le impacto la capacidad deductiva de Milo, claro que no iba a darle la razón a un periodista y menos al que cada mañana hacia mordaces comentarios acerca de la iglesia a la que posiblemente representaría.

- Estas mal Milo, si hay algo de lo que realmente estoy seguro es de mi fe-

- De ser así, entonces por qué no quieres ser sacerdote?- Milo lo interrumpió, a Camus estaba comenzando a incomodarle la situación.

- Por qué piensas eso? Por qué crees que no quiero ser sacerdote?- Milo sonrió ampliamente ante la irritación del seminarista de ojos azules, y para hacer mas desesperante el momento, con toda parsimonia pidió otro trago, le dio un sorbo y una fumada a su cigarro, le dedico una sonrisa cínica a lo que Camus solo frunció el entrecejo.

- Bueno, cuando vez a un hombre sentado por 4 horas en la barra de un bar, con el mismo trago y mirada de tribulación, sabes que algo le aqueja, pero cuando descubres que este hombre es un seminarista intentando "olvidar" su realidad por unos minutos sabes que éste tiene un gran problema con respecto a su vocación.-

Camus realmente estaba impactado, tuvo que sonreír cuando Milo termino su discurso, nunca pensó que sus actitudes serian captadas con tal lujo de detalle como para deducir tal verdad acerca de el.

- Estoy en lo cierto, cierto?- dijo Milo triunfante.

- Como lo haces?...-

- Años de buscar mis mejores historias en la gente de la barra de un bar…- Ambos sonrieron.

Siguieron platicando por cerca de una hora, discutiendo las razones de Camus y otros temas en general, Camus se dio cuenta de que a Milo le encantaba platicar, era un excelente conversador y podía hablar de cualquier tema.

- Entonces, según lo que dices, tienes fe, pero no confías en la iglesia?- Camus asintió.

- No exactamente no confiar, si no que, eh estado toda mi vida dentro de este ambiente, y aun en la "santa iglesia" hay corrupción, y eso me hace dudar- Milo asintió dando por validas sus razones.

- Bueno, si lo que quieres es no ser sacerdote, entonces renuncia.-

- No es tan sencillo…- Milo lo miro dudoso, para después sonreír picadamente, Camus presintió que algo estaba tramando el rubio, el cual se levanto de su lugar y se puso frente a él.

- Ya verás que sí, es más, déjame decirte que yo tengo un titulo en desvocacionar gente- le dijo mientras le sonreía y pedía otra copa de vino, Camus se quedo perplejo, Milo realmente lo divertía, cuando este tuvo la bebida a su lado, levanto el vaso y metiendo los dedos en el líquido, roció un par de veces la cabeza y cuerpo de Camus, mientras cerraba los ojos y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles, Camus estaba bastante asombrado.

- Que… que haces?- Milo abrió un momento los ojos para verlo con un enojo fingido.

- Silencio, no me interrumpas, que no vez que te estoy desvocacionando?- Camus sonrió pero le siguió la corriente al rubio, el cual después de rociarle medio vaso, lo tomo con ambas manos de la cabeza, la cual le sacudió un par de veces aun con los ojos cerrados y diciendo un poco más fuerte, como para que Camus lo oyera…

- Oh Dios! Deja a este tu hijo desvocacionarse, ya que él no tiene los pantalones suficientes para hacerlo solo, estoy yo aquí oh señor para ayudarlo! Enséñale que si no quiere ser sacerdote es mejor que no lo sea… in nomine pater et filli et spiritu sancti amen…-Milo abrió los ojos para ver a un Camus boquiabierto, al verse a los ojos, no pudieron evitar estallar a carcajadas.  
- Estas loco Milo…- Milo calmo un poco su risa, para pararse nuevamente frente al seminarista, tomando un poco de compostura.

- Em, esto aun no acaba, falta la parte más importante del rito de desvocacion, dame tu cinta.- pidió extendiendo la mano hacia un confuso Camus.

- Mi qué?...-

- Tu cinta…- le repitió mientras sus manos se dirigieron al cuello de su camisa, para desabotonarla del área del cuello y sacar la cinta blanca, se acerco un cenicero, y la puso ahí, Camus estaba cada vez más confuso y asombrado.

- Que piensas hacer?...- Milo no contesto con palabras, simplemente saco su encendedor, roció un poco de licor sobre la cinta y después le prendió fuego ante los estupefactos ojos de Camus.

- Has quemado el símbolo de mi sacerdocio…- Dijo Camus con sorpresa, Milo sonrió y se volvió a sentar mientras miraba arder el pedazo de tela.

- Ese era el punto, ahora ya no te tienes que ordenar, te he quitado un peso de encima, me deberías estar agradecido.- Milo se hizo el ofendido, Camus quería estar enojado, pero no podía, realmente sentía como si un gran peso se hubiera bajado de sus hombros, y sonreía libre, minutos después, se acercaron los gemelos cargándose mutuamente, Camus se despidió de Milo al cual prometió volver a ver como ciudadano libre, se llevo cargando a su par de borrachitos hasta el departamento, no sin dejar de sentir una ligereza de espíritu y una felicidad que no había sentido antes.


	2. Chapter 2

****Bueno como se supone que Camus es un seminarista que vive en el vaticano, pues habla italiano ja! algunas frasesillas por ahi, si alguien habla aqui y fuera tan amable de corregirme, lo agradeceré!

**Cap 2: New Life...**

Al siguiente día Camus comunicó a los gemelos su decisión de dejar el sacerdocio, ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pensando que lo que habían oído era fruto de su terrible resaca, pero al asegurarles que era verdad, ambos estuvieron más que de acuerdo con él y acordaron apoyarlo en todo.

El lunes muy temprano (a las 6 pa mas información), se dirigió hacia el seminario, la gran "piaza di San Pietro" se encontraba casi sola, disfruto de ver el sol salir por detrás de la cúpula de la basílica, dio un largo suspiro, llenándose los pulmones con el fresco aire de la mañana, sabía que sería la última vez que cruzaría las puertas de la basílica como seminarista, se tomo su tiempo, dando un vistazo a su alrededor, los gemelos medio dormidos iban detrás de el, sonrió con ternura, él, los había querido dejar en el departamento, después de todo entraban a trabajar en dos horas, pero ellos insistieron en acompañarlo para darle apoyo moral, se dirigieron a las oficinas, Camus paso solo, los gemelos se quedaron vagando en los alrededores de la capilla sixtina mientras lo esperaban.

Camus se dirigió directamente a la oficina del director del seminario, era muy temprano, pero aun así el hombre ya se encontraba trabajando, iba a ser un día muy largo, ese día se ordenarían sacerdotes 100 jóvenes y tenía mucho que arreglar.

Escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, el hombre contesto un seco.  
- Avanti…- (adelante…)

- Scusi prette…- Camus dijo al entrar al despacho, el lugar era rustico, todos los muebles eran de madera, y un gran crucifijo adornaba el fondo de la oficina, en el centro se encontraba un gran escritorio de caoba, tras el cual un hombre de edad avanzada casi calvo de ojos bonachones adornados por lentes lo miro por un segundo, el padre sonrió, y se levanto de su silla, era algo llenito, de tez blanca, se acerco sonriente a uno de sus seminaristas.

- Avanti, avanti, Camus, buon giorno figlio mio, e como vai? Oggi è il giorno ah?- (adelante adelante Camus, buenos días hijo mío, y como estas? Hoy es el día no?) el padre se había acercado al pelirrojo, y le llevo del hombro hasta sentarlo frente al escritorio para volver a tomar su lugar, Camus respiro profundo y le sonrió a medias, nervioso, el padre seguía muy sonriente esperando que el seminarista hablara.

- Buon giorno prette, emmm, è iustamente per questo che io sonno qui (buenos días padre emmm, es justamente por esto que estoy aquí…)- Camus respiro profundo, se quedo callado un momento fijando su mirada en la madera del escritorio, subió la mirada y vio directamente a los ojos del sacerdote – Prette, io non voglio essere un clerigo…. (padre, no quiero ser sacerdote…)- bajo de nueva cuenta la mirada, el padre se quedo callado por un momento.

- ma che cosa dici? (pero que dices?)- el brillo bonachón se había ido de los ojos incrédulos del sacerdote, el cual se apoyaba sobre sus rubicundas manos, su blanco rostro se había puesto rojo, Camus se arrellano en la silla y trago saliva nervioso, se aclaró la garganta.

- Oh deto che… non voglio essere un clerigo…- repitió con calma el seminarista, el padre dio un fuerte manotazo contra el escritorio que lo hizo vibrar, Camus cerró los ojos maquinalmente ante la ira del sacerdote.

- ma è che tu hai perduto la testa ragazzo? Ahhh ! ancora lo so, sono cuelli fratelli, li gemelli ! loro, loro te hanno messo idee nella testa! ( pero es que has perdido la cabeza muchacho? Ahhh! Ahora lo sé, son esos hermanos, los gemelli! Ellos, ellos te han metido ideas en la cabeza…) Camus levanto la cabeza, mirando enojado al sacerdote, el cual realmente se había puesto rojo de la ira.

- Non! Loro non avevano niente che vedere! Cuesta è la mia decizione! (No! Ellos no tienen nada que ver, este es mi decisión!)- Camus se había parado de la silla, y encaraba con el mismo semblante enojado al sacerdote, el cual respiro con profundidad sin poder creer lo que sus oídos oían.

- Camus, tu sei uno dei migliori studenti da qui, Allora Io non capito per che tu non voi essere clerigo (Camus, eres uno de los mejores estudiantes aquí, así que no entiendo por qué no quieres ser sacerdote….)- El sacerdote trato de razonar con Camus, el cual solo ego lentamente con la cabeza, mirando directamente a los ojos azules del Italiano, el cual en otro arranque de ira, golpeo nuevamente el escritorio.

- Non Puo essere! Tu non puoi lascare il seminario! Non lo permesso ! (No puede ser, no puedes irte no lo permito!….) Camus se quedo impresionado, miraba al padre con los ojos bien abiertos, el hombre, le estaba negando su salida del seminario? No lo podía creer, el sacerdote respiraba agitadamente, mirando a Camus directamente a los ojos, para confirmarle con la mirada que su decisión era final.

- Ma… per che?- El padre se le acerco apoyándose en los brazos de la silla de Camus dejando su rostro a un palmo del francés.

- Per che non! Tu non puoi lascare cuesto luogo e è tutto ! (por que no ! no puedes dejar este lugar y punto!)-

- Padre Giorgio…- Camus y el sacerdote voltearon a la puerta, un hombre de avanzada edad, delgado de barba y pelo blanco estaba ahí, vestía sotana, el padre Giorgio se alejo del pasmado francés.

- Padre Paulo buon giorno…- dijo con respeto el sacerdote haciendo una ligera inclinación, a la cual el padre Paulo contesto, se acerco hacia Camus el cual se iba a levantar, pero la huesuda mano del sacerdote lo detuvo.

- si lui vuole lasciare, lui puo farlo…(si el quiere irse, puede hacerlo)- dijo con la voz cansada por los años el sacerdote, el padre Giorgio, abrió sus pequeños ojos desmesuradamente, Camus solo levanto la cabeza, el anciano le sonrió con complicidad.

- Ma padre…-

- Si un seminarista non vuole essere clerigo, é meglio che non lo fa… puo essere un problema per la chiessa... ( si un seminarista no quiere ser sacerdote, será mejor que no lo sea, puede volverse un problema para la iglesia)- El padre Giorigio se quedo sin argumentos, el anciano apretó el hombro de Camus y dio la media vuelta para salir, Camus se levanto, se despidió del director del seminario y siguió al anciano.

- Padre Paulo…- el viejo se giro para dirigirle una mirada llena de cariño a Camus.

- Non hai che dire niente (no tienes que decirme nada) si è la tua decizione, Noi non posiamo fare niente (Si es tu decisión, no podemos hacer nada) Soltanto una cosa figlio mio, prendeti cura, e cualche problema che hai venire con me, si? – (solo una cosa hijo, cuídate mucho, y promete a este viejo que si llegas a tener problemas vendrás)- Camus se acerco a él y lo abrazo con cariño, ese hombre había sido como su padre.

- Figlio, hai dove viviré? –(dime muchacho tienes donde quedarte?)- Camus asintió –Bene, allora, dovreve avere un lavoro- (bien, ahora lo que necesitas es un trabajo.)-

-Si pertte, cominciaré a circare per cualcuno-( Lo se padre, en este mismo momento lo empezare a buscar).-  
-Non hai problema, essere un luogo per insegnante di filosofía nel Liceo Vaticano- (No será necesario, hay una vacante para enseñar filosofía en el liceo del Vaticano).- Camus lo miro incrédulo.

- Ma prette! Voi siete il professore! –(Pero padre… usted es el profesor)- el hombre le sonrió con inocencia.

- Io sono vechio, la mia ossa non puoi con gli ragazzi dei liceo, soltanto, lasciare il mio luogo per te…-(Ya estoy muy viejo Camus, mis huesos ya no pueden con todos esos chicos del Liceo, así que te dejare mi lugar).- Camus le sonrió y le volvió a abrazar dándole las gracias, después de separarse del anciano, este lo miro con seriedad.

Una hora después el Francés salía por la puerta principal de la Basílica sonriendo ampliamente, con sus pocas pertenencias en una pequeña maleta, en una de las múltiples escaleras del lugar vio un par de espaldas iguales, a las cuales un par de largas cabelleras cubrían casi por completo, se les acerco sin hacer ruido, para cuando estaba justamente detrás de ellos, se inclino despacio, Saga estaba muy concentrado leyendo la parte de las finanzas del periódico, mientras que Kanon leía las tiras cómicas, respiro profundo y…

- CHICOSSS!- les grito en el oído, los gemelos saltaron de su lugar espantados, Kanon partió por la mitad el periódico ante el estridente grito de Camus que ahora se reía grandemente de su pequeña broma.

- No fue gracioso Camus… - le dije muy enojado Saga, Kanon se agarraba el pecho aun sobresaltado.

- Créanmelo, para mi si lo fue- decía mientras seguía riendo, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras Camus les comunico la decisión de los sacerdotes y de las extrañas peticiones del padre Paulo, los gemelos lo felicitaron, porque aparte de dejar lo que ellos consideraban "un total desperdicio de tiempo y carne" había salido hasta con trabajo.

- Eso hay que celebrarlo! Saga invita el desayuno!- dijo muy entusiasmado Kanon ante la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano y la sonrisa de Camus.

- Bun Giorno seminarista!- escucharon los tres a sus espaldas, todos voltearon extrañados, ante ellos se encontraba un chico de larga melena rubia y una gran sonrisa, que iba dirigida especialmente a Camus, el cual inclino con respeto la cabeza.

- Buon giorno Milo- los gemelos se quedaron confusos al ver que Camus saludaba a un completo extraño, el cual se acercaba y le daba la mano al pelirrojo con total naturalidad.

- Parece que mi desvocacion si sirvió- Camus sonrió divertido asintiendo – entonces ya no eres más un seminarista?-

- Así es, ahora soy un simple ciudadano más.- Kanon se aclaro la garganta con la premeditada intención de hacerse notar, ya que Milo y Camus parecían haberlos ignorado.  
- Que descuidado soy, Milo permíteme presentarte a mis dos mejores amigos, Kanon y Saga Gemelli- Los tres se saludaron cordialmente, Kanon muy sonriente y Saga miraba ceñudo al tal Milo.

- Chicos nos encantaría quedarnos a charlar, pero el deber llama, así que yo y mi dulce hermano Saga los dejamos, con permiso.- Kanon comenzó a jalar a Saga al cual no le gustaba nada la idea de dejar a Camus con ese tal Milo, Camus se quedo extrañado ante la forma de comportarse de los gemelos, en especial de Saga, el cual parecía enojado.

- Que no íbamos a ir a desayunar?- pregunto el francés, Kanon iba unos pasos más allá empujando lentamente a su gemelo.

- Lo siento Camus, se nos hace tarde, de todos modos, hoy celebraremos de regreso al departamento, nos vemos!- se despidió el gemelo menor.

- Si no tienes nada que hacer, yo te invito el desayuno, además Kanon tiene razón hay que celebrar.- Milo hizo que volteara la mirada de donde los gemelos se alejaban lentamente, el rubio le sonrió con inocencia, había algo en la sonrisa de este que hizo que aceptara la invitación, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el automóvil del columnista.

- Si que tienes competencia Saga…- comento burlón Kanon mientras andaban hacia la capilla sixtina, Saga lo miro enojado lanzando un bufido.

- No sé de qué me hablas…- dijo cortante el gemelo de los ojos verdes, Kanon solo rió divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3.- Decisiones.**

La vida le había cambiado por completo, seguía teniendo algunas costumbres muy difíciles de quitar, después de todo había vivido toda su vida en un seminario, así que siempre a las 5:30 de la mañana se despertaba, no importando que la noche anterior se hubiera dormido a las 4:00, se hincaba y en voz baja rezaba las Laudes, que siempre rezaban en el seminario a la misma hora, por las tardes estuviera donde estuviera a medio día rezaba el Ángelus, y por las noches rezaba las Vísperas, simplemente costumbres tan arraigadas que a pesar de que los gemelos se burlaran de él, era algo que no podía dejar de hacer; media hora más tarde, se vestía con ropa deportiva y salía del departamento, algunas veces acompañado de Saga que por mas dormido que estuviera insistía en salir a correr con él, daban vueltas en las calles aledañas del departamento, para una hora más tarde regresar bastante sudados y cansados a casa, donde Kanon los esperaba con el desayuno listo, se metían a bañar y media hora después desayunaban, a las 8, los gemelos salían hacia su centro de trabajo, Kanon era pintor y Saga Arquitecto, ambos eran Griegos pero en ese momento se encontraban en Italia para hacer una restauración general de la Capilla Sixtina, ambos se sentían sumamente orgullosos de "estar viviendo a expensas del Papa" y sobre todo en un lugar patrimonio de la humanidad como lo era el Vaticano.

Por su parte Camus salía hacia el Liceo, donde durante todo el día tenía un total de 8 clases, 4 de Filosofía, 2 de Teología y 2 de Antropología Filosófica, llegando al departamento cerca de las siete, los gemelos llegaban una hora después, y el resto del día se iba en charlar y ver tv. Esa era, desde hacía 3 meses su vida diaria, solo cambiando los fines de semana, cuando salía con los gemelos a algún bar o café, o si no con Milo, con el cual había logrado entablar una gran amistad, era ya una rutina que todos los sábados a las 4 de la tarde Milo llegara por él y se fueran a un café a conversar por el resto de la tarde. Se sentía muy a gusto con él, discutía de distintos temas, Milo era todo un estuche de monerías, simplemente no encontraba mejor forma de gastar sus sábados que platicando con el rubio, del cual descubrió con sorpresa, que al igual que sus amigos, era griego, pero que vivía en Italia por su terrible pasión por la pasta y el vino.

Ese sábado no se diferenciaba de ningún otro que hubiera vivido en esos tres últimos meses, se había levantado "tarde" (las 8 de la mañana), había preparado el desayuno, los gemelos al percibir el aroma de los huevos con tocino y el café, se despertaron de inmediato y comenzaron a charlar de lo que había pasado en la semana, el momento extraño del día llego cuando Kanon toco el tema de ¿y que vamos a hacer esta tarde?

- Yo quiero ir a ver la nueva película de Jhony Deep…- dijo en tono de suplica el gemelo menor.

- Pues entonces vayamos al cine…- dijo con voz cansada Saga.

- Perfecto! Y tú qué dices Camus vienes? O tienes planes?- pregunto Kanon con curiosidad, el pelirrojo le dio un sorbo a su café, ahora que lo pensaba, hacia mucho que no salía a ningún lado con los gemelos, sus últimos fines de semana se los pasaba prácticamente con el columnista y justamente recordaba haberle dicho que ese fin de semana irían a ver una Opera.

- Lo siento chicos este fin no puedo…- Camus no pudo terminar de hablar pues lo sobresalto la forma enojada en que Saga dejo caer sus cubiertos para después mirarlo sumamente enojado a los ojos.

- Vas a volver a salir con el rubiecito ese?- Camus se quedo perplejo, miro a Saga un momento y luego a Kanon, el cual se encogió de hombros, últimamente Saga estaba muy raro, cada que el pelirrojo mencionaba a Milo, el peliazul se molestaba y ponía mala cara todo el día.

- Pues si… es mi amigo y me invito a la Opera, no veo por qué tu enojo Saga…-el gemelo rió irónico.

- Por favor Camus, no seas tan inocente! Está bien que hayas pasado la vida en un claustro, pero abre los ojos! Que no vez que lo único que "ese" quiere es un acoston?-Camus quedo paralizado, Saga se había retirado de la mesa y Kanon solo negaba lentamente con la cabeza, el pelirrojo se levanto detrás de Saga, tenía que poner las cosas en claro.

- Pero que cosas dices Saga?- le dijo a sus espaldas cuando este se dirigía hacia su recamara, el gemelo suspiro fastidiado cerrando los ojos un momento, para después encarar a un interrogante Camus.  
- Que acaso no te das cuenta de que le gustas?- le dijo en tono cansado, Camus se quedo perplejo, no sabía que decir, Saga al no obtener reacción, cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta nuevamente para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar dijo sin mirarlo. – Está bien que sea tu amigo, solo ten cuidado, la gente no es tan buena como quieres creer Camus- y dicho esto desapareció tras de su puerta.

Camus y Saga no cruzaron palabra el resto de la mañana, el ex seminarista le daba vueltas en la cabeza las palabras de Saga " Que acaso no te das cuenta de que le gustas?" simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza, en primera el homosexualismo estaba ciento por ciento penado por la iglesia, y además, hacia 3 meses que había salido del seminario por Dios! Ni siquiera había pensado en llegar a tener una novia y casarse! Y ahora el que Saga le saliera con que Milo se sentía atraído hacia él lo había descolocado, el columnista era muy bien parecido, no podía negarlo y se la pasaba sumamente a gusto con él, le había llegado a tener un gran aprecio "como amigo" nada mas, de ahí a pensar en llegar a entablar una relación sentimental con él se le hacía descabellado, además iba en contra de su religión.

Había estado acostado en la cama de su cuarto toda la mañana viendo pasar las horas mientras meditaba en lo mismo, llegando a la misma conclusión "ni idea…" se giro sobre su costado derecho, miro el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, el cual con números que parpadeaban, le recordaba que en una hora Milo pasaría por él, ya no quería pensar en el mismo asunto, "seguramente es la imaginación de Saga" se dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo de algo en lo ya empezaba a dudar, se levanto con pesadez de la cama, se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió, ya no vestía todo de negro con antes, pero aun así, no podía dejar de vestir con colores obscuros, así que con una combinación de pantalones negros y camisa azul marino se dio un vistazo en el espejo de su cuarto, para después tomar el saco que colgaba de su perchero y salir hacia la sala del departamento.

En la sala se encontraban los gemelos mirando atentamente el juego de la Juventus de Turín contra el Inter de Milan, él simplemente no entendía el por qué de la pasión del hombre hacia el fútbol, recordó que alguna vez el padre Paulo le había comentado que "el fútbol, es casi como una religión" él no lo entendía.

El gemelo menor lo miro y con un ademán lo invito a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, después de todo Milo aun no llegaba, le tomo la palabra y se sentó en el sillón individual, Saga no se digno a mirarlo, incluso parecía molesto de que estuviera ahí, miraba obstinadamente la pantalla del televisor, tenía el seño fruncido y movía la pierna derecha en un tic nervioso.

- Y… a qué hora regresas?- pregunto Kanon para romper el incomodo silencio.  
- No lo sé…- contesto secamente Camus, "el ambiente esta muuuy tenso" se dijo así mismo Kanon al escuchar el tono serio del pelirrojo, otro momento de incomodo silencio se dio, pero que fue roto por una serie de pitidos de claxon seguido por un estridente grito de " SEMINARISTAAA, ESTAS LISTO? O VOY POR TIII?"

Camus enrojeció súbitamente, por qué Milo siempre tenía que llamarlo de esa manera? Kanon no pudo evitar soltar una risilla , Saga solo cruzo los brazos y frunció mas el seño mientras él se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, mientras que Milo seguía gritando "SEMINARIIIISTAAA TE ESTOY ESPERANDOOOOO…"

- Nos vemos al rato- dijo Camus mientras abría la puerta.  
- Te cuidas, y no hagas muchas cochinadas!- Kanon sonrió cuando Camus cerró la puerta rojo hasta las orejas.

- Te agradecería que no volvieras a gritar de esa manera- el tono molesto de Camus hizo sonreír divertido a Milo, el cual le abrió la portezuela del copiloto.  
- Camus vives en un 5to. Piso, no pienso subir por ti…- el pelirrojo le miro molesto.  
- Pues existen los teléfonos…-  
- Y gastar mi crédito solo para decirte que ya llegue?- Camus solo soltó un bufido enojado.

Saga se levanto molesto del sillón de la sala, Kanon solo negó lentamente ante la actitud tan infantil del supuesto "gemelo inteligente y centrado" el mayor fue por un saco, para después dirigirse hacia la salida.  
- A dónde vas?- le pregunto Kanon acercándose a él.  
- no te importa Kanon…- contesto fríamente Saga para después azotar la puerta.  
- No hagas ninguna estupidez Saga!- le grito Kanon, su gemelo mayor pretendió no escucharlo.  
- Bueno, parece que pasare una hermosa tarde conmigo mismo.- se dijo Kanon estirándose con pereza y echándose en el sillón.

El concierto comenzó a las 8 en punto, era de música sacra, así que Camus se sentía en las nubes, por otro lado Milo, comenzó a cabecear después de la 3era canción. Cada nota entraba dentro de su sistema, la voz de la soprano que en ese momento entonaba con religioso fervor el "Ave Maria" le hacía vibrar, giro su rostro para descubrir a su acompañante dormido, no tenían ni una hora y Milo había caído en un sopor tan agradable que finalmente había cedido para terminar profundamente dormido, imperceptiblemente se iba inclinando hasta que su cabeza toco el hombro del seminarista, donde se acomodo. Camus miro molesto por un momento al semblante pacifico de Milo, como era posible que lo invitara a esta clase de eventos para terminarse durmiendo? Pero no pudo enojarse durante mucho tiempo, ya que el semblante inocente incluso "angelical" pensó, era algo digno de ver, así que con una media sonrisa volvió su atención hacia la última estrofa de la canción, disfrutando sobre manera el concierto.

Después de haber salido del departamento Saga anduvo sin rumbo, cuando dieron las 9 de la noche entro a uno de los tantos bares de la ciudad del Vaticano, se sentó en la barra, al ofrecerle la carta escogió rápidamente una botella de Wiskey, después de todo hacia salía mas "barato" que por tragos, y realmente no podía alardear de tener mucho dinero, cuando la mayoría se iba en pagar la renta del departamento que compartía con su gemelo y con Camus… porque todos sus pensamientos tenían que terminar con el ex seminarista? Sonrió riéndose de sí mismo sabiendo la respuesta, Camus le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero cuando supo que era seminarista, opto por tener su valiosa amistad.

Flash Back:

Era la primera vez que se encontraban en el Vaticano, y como buenos turindios, se dirigieron hacia la "piaza di San Pietro" para ver la basílica y obviamente la Capilla Sixtina, habían metido solicitud para entrar a trabajar a la reparación anual de la "santa sede" y al ser sorteados salieron elegidos para hacerles una entrevista personal, los hermanos estaban más que contentos y en suma expectación de cual sería la decisión de la Iglesia.

El mayor se había graduado en Arquitectura hacia dos años, pero ya era bastante famoso por dirigir algunas reparaciones de algunos monumentos sumamente históricos en su país natal Grecia, eso fue lo que al Vaticano más atención le llamo y por lo cual Saga Gemelli fue escogido para dirigir las restauraciones anuales de la Capilla Sixtina, mientras que su hermano Kanon, se había decantado hacia la pintura, sobre todo en la corriente surrealista, llegando a tener una pequeña pero importante muestra en el importantísimo museo de Louvre, razón por la cual también había sido elegido para el trabajo de restauración.

Ese día les habían comunicado que habían sido los elegidos para el trabajo, así que se encontraban eufóricos, y más de en esos momentos estar admirando lo que sería su futuro trabajo, en ese momento Kanon se encontraba admirando el mural del "juicio final" que se encuentra detrás del altar, estaba extasiado con la belleza y realidad de la pintura, cuando un chico de largos cabellos rojos se situó a su lado mirando con igual interés la pintura.

- Increíble no?- pregunto el chico de los cabellos azules al joven de su lado, pero siempre sin quitar la mirada de la imponente pintura, el pelirrojo le lanzo una mirada de reojo, preguntándose si le habían hablado a el, y al no ver a más gente supuso que sí.

-Bastante, es como… estar viendo lo que sucederá en el Apocalipsis… es impresionante como Miguel Ángel logra captar las caras de sufrimiento de los condenados y las de esperanza de los que han sido salvados…- el joven igual ni un momento despego su vista del mural mientras daba sus impresiones, Kanon lo miro asombrado, el chico vestía de negro y parecía extasiado ante la pintura.

- Sabes mucho de pintura…- El chico sonrió levemente.

- Se mucho de religión- Kanon sonrió a su vez, para después ver al chico hacerle una ligera reverencia y alejarse para seguir viendo las pinturas.

Saga por su parte se encontraba mirando la parte del mural que representa la creación de Adán, igual de abstraído que su hermano, y al igual que con Kanon el mismo chico se situó a su lado, Saga lo miro de reojo, le llamo la atención el largo cabello rojo y su vestimenta completamente negra.

- Increíble no?- pregunto con jovialidad Saga, el chico lo miro, pero esta vez no pudo evitar quedársele viendo extrañado, ¿Qué no era el mismo muchacho con el que había hablado unos segundos antes? Miro hacia el altar, donde había hablado con él, no había más que un montón de turistas, así que volvió su confusa mirada al joven de cabellos azules que lo veía extrañado por su comportamiento.

- Te pasa algo?- El pelirrojo abrió la boca pero no dijo anda, miraba a Saga con los ojos desorbitados, respiro profundo para poder decir.

- Que no estabas frente al altar?- Saga frunció el seño

- Oye creo que me confundes con alguien- El pelirrojo se quedo aun mas extrañado.

- No! Tú estabas allá- dijo apuntando hacia el altar y gesticulando de manera exagerada – Y me preguntaste exactamente lo mismo y yo te conteste no se que tanto sobre el Apocalipsis.- Saga no sabía que pensar, tal vez el chico tenía alguna especie de retraso mental, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

- Ya se que es lo que pasa, tu hablaste con mi gemelo Kanon.- Camus no entendía nada, gemelo? Que gemelo?.

- Me llamabas Saga?- pregunto Kanon a espaldas del chico, el cual se giro para ver el reflejo del chico con el que estaba hablando, los señalo a uno y a otro alternativamente y muy confuso, entonces le cayó el veinte, eran gemelos, los Gemelli no pudieron evitar reírse del pobre joven el cual creía que por fin tanta filosofía lo estaba desquiciando, los gemelos en forma de disculpa le invitaron un café, ahí, comenzaron una gran amistad, que después de 3 años no se había roto, a Saga se le hizo muy atractivo el joven Camus, pero el saber que este era seminarista fue como si hubieran construido una gran muro de Berlín entre los dos, pero se resigno con poder discutir con el joven de distintos temas que normalmente giraban en torno a la religión.

Fin del Flash Back.

Saga sonrió con cariño al recordar los días en que se habían hecho amigos, cuando escucho que Camus dejaría el sacerdocio fue como la gran demolición del muro, pero tenía que llegar el entrometido rubiecito ese a meterse donde no lo llamaban, y que para colmo parecía agradar tanto a Camus, lanzo un suspiro cargado de amargura para llevarse el vaso lleno de Wiskey a los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Transición.**

El concierto había acabado soberbiamente, todo el mundo se para a aplaudir, el súbito movimiento de la persona sobre la cual había dormido de forma tan confortable hizo que Milo despertara, miro a toda la gente parada ovacionando a los cantantes, por lo que el también y aun medio dormido se levanto y comenzó a aplaudir, Camus le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, a lo que él le sonrió con su típica sonrisa de niño inocente queriendo decir "yo no hice nada…"

Camus tenía más que pensado reclamarle a Milo el que se hubiera quedado dormido a medio concierto, así que cuando se dirigían hacia el automóvil se puso al parejo de él, porque todo el trayecto Milo se le había adelantado.

- Por qué no me dijiste que esta música no te gustaba? Te hubieras ahorrado el aburrimiento- Milo le dirigió una mirada extrañada al pelirrojo que iba junto a él.

- Porque tú querías venir- le contesto Milo dándole a su respuesta un alto sentido lógico, Camus se detuvo, Milo hizo lo mismo estando unos pasos más a delante de él.

- Pero por qué? Por qué lo haces? Por qué soportas este tipo de cosas? Solo porque "quiero" no se me hace razón suficiente…-Milo entorno los ojos al cielo en un ademán de fastidio, se acerco lentamente al ceñudo seminarista que esperaba su respuesta.

- Oye… si por estar aguantando unas horas el fastidioso sermón de un sacerdote, obtengo una sonrisa como la que tenias al terminar el concierto, soy capaz de aguantar cien misas juntas!- Milo dio media vuelta dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el coche, dejando a un muy sonrojado y confuso Camus un poco retrasado, el cual no reacciono hasta que Milo lo llamo con un "Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?"

- Y que hacemos ahora?... no me vas a decir que ya tienes que regresar?- Pregunto Milo ya dentro del carro.

- Pues… ya son las 10 de la noche… y mañana es domingo…- Milo hizo cara de fastidio.

- Por Dios si no vas a misa a las 8 de la mañana, no se va a acabar el mundo, anda, te invito un café, mi casa no está muy lejos- Camus no tuvo oportunidad de replicar pues el tremendo acelerón del automóvil hizo que se quedara pegado contra el asiento.

- Bien llegamos…- El frenon que Milo dio hizo que el pelirrojo casi se estampara contra el parabrisas, Camus estaba muy pálido y miraba a Milo con reproche.

- En donde demonios te enseñaron a manejar?-

- Ay Camus por Dios no seas exagerado- Ambos bajaron del auto, se encontraban en una de las calles céntricas de la ciudad frente a un edifico de paredes cafés, Milo vivía en un tercer piso, su departamento estaba decorado con un estilo modernista, en primer plano estaba la sala con unos sillones de piel negros, frente a los cuales estaba el equipo de entretenimiento, mas allá un pasillo, donde Camus supuso estaba la recamara y el baño y demás, porque desde su perspectiva solo lograba vislumbrar la puerta por la cual Milo había desaparecido, el cual abrió un par de ventanas de madera que dejaban como resultado una barra de un desayunador, Camus estaba sentado en la sala mirando a su alrededor, mientras pensaba que el empleo de columnista si que dejaba dinero.

- Oye cuantas de azúcar para tu café?- La pregunta de Milo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, para responder un simple "una" un minuto después el columnista regresaba con el par de tasas que puso en la mesa metálica del centro de la sala.

- Te gusta el Blues?-

- Pues realmente creo que nunca lo eh escuchado, en el seminario no escuchaba mucha música que digamos.- Milo sonrió mientras en el equipo de sonido ponía un cd donde la mencionada música comenzó a sonar.

- Bueno, ya la estás oyendo y francamente espero que le agarres el gusto ya que no existe mejor música que esta…- Camus sonrió a su vez, y comenzaron a platicar de temas en general.  
El tiempo paso volando, cuando menos acordaron ya eran más de media noche.

- Santo cielo! Milo me encanto platicar contigo, y estoy muy agradecido por el café, pero es sumamente tarde, tengo que regresar.- Camus se había levantado de su lugar, mientras miraba sorprendido su reloj.

- Ay Vamos Camus, solo son las 12, no me vas a decir que los gemelos te pegan si llegas tarde? Además es sábado! Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ni siquiera están en casa!- Milo intentaba convencerlo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo hacía sentarse por la fuerza, por un lado Milo tenía razón, pero por otra… en serio ya era tarde! Y no había rezado las Vísperas! Comenzó a sonar una canción, y ni bien Camus se había vuelto a sentar, Milo lo jalo de regreso para que se pusiera de pie.

- Adoro esa canción!- dijo con emoción el rubio, mientras lo tomaba de las manos – Baila conmigo antes de que te vayas…-

- Que?- Camus estaba en shock, Milo aprovecho su falta de respuesta para atraerlo hacia si.

- Solo que debemos estar más cerca…- y al momento, tomo la mano derecha de Camus con la suya e hizo que la otra la pusiera sobre su cuello, mientras el ponía su mano izquierda sobre la cintura del seminarista y se acercaba hasta quedar literalmente pegado a él, Milo comenzó a balsear al ritmo de "just wont burn" la voz de la cantante era hermosa, y el ritmo de la canción muy calmado, Camus se había desconectado del mundo, la sorpresa de estar bailando con Milo y sentir el cuerpo del rubio pegado al suyo, había hecho a su cerebro detenerse, situación la cual no paso desapercibida para Milo, el cual al cerrar los ojos se deleitaba con el aroma del cabello de Camus.

El pelirrojo estaba total y completamente "out" tenía los ojos desorbitados y al expresión ausente, aun eso no evitaba que se moviera para donde Milo lo hacía, siguió así hasta que comenzó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo primero contra su cuello, siguiendo por el oído y después por la mejilla, para terminar sintiendo un ligero rozón contra su nariz, enfoco sus ojos y vio el rostro sonriente de Milo a milímetros del suyo, la nariz del rubio era la que acariciaba tiernamente la suya, sus ojos se dilataron y en su cerebro una serie de luces rojas se encendieron haciendo dentro de su mente un gran anuncio que decía "peligro".  
- Hueles muy bien seminarista- le dijo en un susurro, las pupilas juguetonas del columnista brillaban de manera seductora, lo único que pudo hacer Camus fue entre abrir los labios en confusión, Milo sonreía burlona, pero seductoramente, haciendo la turbación de Camus aun mas grande.

- Y tienes unos labios muy… tentadores…- después de decir esto Milo acorto la poca distancia que había entre el y Camus, que al tener los labios entre abiertos no pudo evitar sentir la húmeda lengua del rubio dentro de su boca, un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, sentía los labios de Milo rozar los suyos y la lengua de aquel acariciar la suya, las palabras en rojo escarlata de su cerebro brillaron con más intensidad, y reaccionando, soltó las manos de Milo para ponerlas sobre el pecho de este y lanzarlo con fuerza lejos de si, haciendo que el rubio se estrellara contra uno de los sillones, después paso el dorso de su mano sobre sus labios limpiando con asco la saliva que había que dado. Milo lo veía confuso sentado en un Angulo muy raro desde el sillón.

- Pero que te pasa!?- le pregunto el rubio parándose y tratando de acercarse, a lo que Camus retrocedió con expresión asustada y confusa, con la mirada baja, y poniendo su mano de por medio.

- No te me acerques!... – la voz de Camus estaba cargada de recelo y enojo.- Nunca… nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!...- le lanzo una mirada llena de furia a un muy confundido Milo, que solo abría y cerraba la boca intentando explicarse, Camus dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta del departamento y salir de ahí azotando la misma.

Milo se quedo parado donde estaba mirando impotente la puerta por donde Camus había salido, había sido impulsivo y lo sabía, pero como resistirse a alguien como Camus cuando lo tienes a esa distancia, y más cuando este no da señales de rechazo!? "La cagaste! Milo eres un Wey, la cagaste total y completamente" se decía a si mismo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello en señal de desesperación.

Camus salió muy perturbado del departamento, seguía repasando en su mente lo que había pasado, y sobre todo, las palabras de Saga… ahora se daba cuenta de que "al parecer" si eran muuy ciertas, y ahora? Que haría? Olvidarlo y pretender que nada paso? Hablarlo? Pero que había que hablar? Milo lo había besado! Toda su mente y su razón le gritaban "pecado" se sentía tan culpable, sentía tal desazón, que por no andarse fijando termino perdido. Las calles no se le hacían conocidas, todo estaba muy oscuro, y lo peor fue que comenzó a hacer un viento frió.

Se detuvo un momento intentando ubicarse, nada le parecía conocido, volteo hacia todos lados, la calle estaba desierta, se llevo una mano a la cabeza desesperado, "bonito momento para estar perdido" se dijo, de nueva cuenta escaneò toda la calle con la mirada esperando encontrar algo que lo orientara, lo único que vio fue una silueta en la esquena opuesta de donde se encontraba, alguien vestido de negro, recargado contra la pared, el juego de luz y sombras le hizo imposible ver su rostro, supuso que fumaba, pues un hilo de humo ascendía del extraño, la sola visión de ese hombre hizo que le recorrieran escalofríos, trago saliva, y maquinalmente, se alejo hacia el lado contrario al del sujeto.

Sin darse cuenta apretó el paso, había comenzado a sudar frió, algo en ese hombre que ni siquiera había logrado ver del todo, lo perturbaba de manera escalofriante, y más cuando escucho una risa macabra proveniente del extraño sujeto, inconscientemente, se llevo una mano al pecho y aferro sobre la tela de la camisa una vieja imagen de San Miguel arcángel que pendía de su cuello, y comenzó a decir en su mente "Per signum crucis de inimícis nostris líbera nos, Deus noster. In nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti." (Por el signo de la cruz, de mis enemigos libérame Dios mío, en nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo"), rápidamente doblo en la primera esquina que se puso en su camino, cuando ya no tuvo más la sensación de la vista de aquel hombre sus espaldas, suspiro con alivio, solo para volver a ser espantado por el repentino sonido de su celular.

- Diga…?- dijo con desgana, esperando que no fuera Milo el que estuviera del otro lado de la línea, y para su fortuna, no lo fue.

- Camus?- La voz del otro lado de la línea se oía angustiada.

- Que pasa Kanon?- Camus se calmo al escuchar la voz del gemelo, pero el sonido preocupado de este no le dio mucha confianza.

- Necesito que vengas inmediatamente, necesito tu ayuda, Saga está muy mal, y no lo puedo llevar yo solo.-

- Como que muy mal?, que le paso? Donde estas- Camus se angustio, que le habría pasado a su amigo?

- Mira aquí te cuento todo, estoy en…- Kanon le dio santo y seña al seminarista el cual rápidamente busco un taxi, y en menos de 15 minutos se encontraba frente a un bar donde, el espectáculo dado por Saga era deplorable.  
El gemelo mayor se encontraba literalmente tirado sobre la banqueta, hablando incoherencias, Kanon estaba a su lado intentando sostenerlo, pero el peso del joven era demasiado, cuando Camus llego, entre los dos y a tiros y jalones, lograron subir al muy tomado Saga al taxi, ninguno dijo nada hasta que estuvieron frente al departamento, la faena de tener que cargar con semejante peso hasta el 5to. Piso a ambos se les hizo titánico, se lanzaron miradas resignadas y después de dar un largo suspiro comenzaron a subir escaleras.

- Pero por qué demonios Saga esta en este estado?- pregunto el pelirrojo cuando llevaban cerca de 10 escalones subidos, tarea que era bastante difícil ya que Saga, medio consiente se dejaba caer deliberadamente o retrocedía tambaleándose llevándose a sus ayudantes en el proceso.

- pues parece que mi "querido" hermanito quería terminar en un coma etílico…- Kanon iba resoplando por el esfuerzo, después de 15 minutos de forcejeos por fin lograron estar frente a la puerta del departamento, y llevaron a Saga directo al baño, donde, sin más se abrazo al "ídolo de porcelana" y se puso a rendirle tributo durante cerca de tres horas, las cuales Kanon y Camus las pasaron junto a él intentando que no se ahogara con su propio vomito.  
Cuando por fin Saga dejo de vomitar las entrañas, con mucho esfuerzo lo llevaron hacia su habitación, ahora la prueba era quitarle la ropa impregnada de vomito y alcohol, tarea la cual el aun semi inconsciente – borracho Saga no les hacia fácil, se movía, o los jalaba, y era justamente esto lo que hacía con Camus en ese momento, el cual lo había estado ayudando a quitarse la camisa, y cuando por fin lo había logrado, el gemelo lo había tomado del par de mechones de cabello que caían a los lados de su rostro, Kanon había salido por una cubeta, pues no diera la de malas y a Saga se le ocurriera volver a vomitar.

- Saga, suéltame me lastimas…- decía el pelirrojo intentando razonar con un muy fuera de este mundo Saga, el cual lo jalaba hacia su rostro, Camus no pudo evitar contraer su rostro, Saga aun expelía con demasiada fuerza un terrible aroma a alcohol.

- Cammmsss… amigoooo… no sabessss como te quiero cabron…- le dijo Saga cuando tenía el rostro del seminarista frente a el, la voz deformada por el alcohol hizo que Camus no entendiera "ni papa" de que tanto hablaba Saga, y después de 5 minutos de forcejeos con el mismo, por fin logro soltarse para quedar muy adolorido de la cabeza por los jalones tan bruscos de Saga, Kanon por fin había llegado , después de acomodarlo, por fin lo dejaron dormido, ambos salieron del cuarto para afuera desplomarse en pleno pasillo.

Habían quedado acostados uno al lado del otro, Kanon no dejaba de repetir "estoy muerto…" o "entupido Saga…" Camus pregunto cuánto había bebido, a lo que el gemelo le contesto que litro y medio de Wiskey, Camus se quedo asombrado, Saga nunca tomaba más de 4 vasos, valla si había sido un día extraño. Kanon encendió un cigarrillo, y sin pensarlo se lo arrebato de las manos para llevárselo a sus propios labios, Kanon lo miro interrogante.

- Fumas?-  
- No… pero creo que empezare…- ambos rieron, con solo aspirar el humo Camus comenzó a toser de manera escandalosa, lo cual hizo que las risas de ambos incrementaran, cuando cesaron, se quedaron otro rato mas acostados en el piso mirando al techo.  
- Día difícil?- Kanon no pudo evitar preguntar, pues, los constantes suspiros de Camus le decían que algo andaba mal, otro suspiro mas y lo miro a la cara, el pelirrojo tenía el seño fruncido.  
- Bastante…-  
- Problemas con el columnista?…- Camus le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, que Kanon respondió, se sentía incomodo hablando de eso, pero tenía tantas dudas…  
- Algo así… después del concierto fuimos a su casa, y el… me beso…- lo ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo, Kanon se acostó de lado para encararlo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Camus se había sonrojado y volteaba obstinadamente hacia otro lado.  
- Que el té qué?...- Camus le dirigió una mirada enojada al gemelo, estaba dispuesto a levantarse, pero un jalón en el cabello hizo que se quedara en su lugar. – Ahh no ahora hablas!-  
- que él me beso!- Kanon sonrió ampliamente.  
- En serio? Y que tal besa? Supongo que muyyy bien, digo después de todo tiene unos labios que…-  
- Kanon! Ese no es el punto!- dijo muy escandalizado Camus.  
- Perdón jeje creo que me deje llevar… bueno y que hiciste?-  
- Como que que hice? Pues lo que debí de haber hecho! Y antes de que tu retorcida mentecita invente algo… déjame decirte que lo aventé y me largue de ahí…-Kanon hizo cara de "ay amigui…"  
- Dime una cosa Camus, tu que sentiste?- Camus quedo descolocado ante la pregunta.  
- No entiendo… como que que sentí?-  
- Si cuando él te beso, tú que sentiste?- Camus se quedo callado por un momento, hasta el momento no se había puesto a pensar en lo que había sentido, se removió incomodo, Kanon lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.  
- Yo…-


	5. Chapter 5

****Nota; en el sueño ( spoiler alert XD) las palabras vienen de la cancion de Metallica, Sad but true.

**Cap 5.- Pesadillas…**

Sentimientos… no se había puesto a pensar en ello, Kanon lo miraba fijamente, ¿Qué había sentido? En ese momento evocó lo que había pasado, Milo obligándolo a bailar, Milo acercándose hacia si, sintió nuevamente ese cosquilleo que la respiración de Milo le causo en el cuello y cara y por último el beso, la corriente eléctrica que lo había recorrido en ese momento y después la conciencia diciéndole que eso estaba mal "pecado"…  
- No sentí nada… estaba distraído y me beso, estuvo mal y lo aleje punto.- Camus tenía mala cara, no quería recordar y dudar, Kanon solo movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
- Camus Camus, Camus… se sincero contigo mismo, te gusta Milo verdad?-  
- QUEEE? Por que deduces tal cosa?- Camus estaba escandalizado, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, kanon le sonrió inocentemente.  
- Pues, cuando te pasas la mitad del día hablando de una persona y la otra con esa persona, obvio! Que te gusta!-  
- Estas loco! Eso es "pecado" tú crees que voy a ser capaz de fijarme en otro hombre sabiendo que está condenado?-  
- Ay por Dios! No seas cobarde! No te quieras refugiar en la religión! Dime que se supone que es el "Dios" al que ibas a representar?-  
- Pues… la Biblia dice que Dios es amor…-  
- Bingo! Dime, tú crees que un Dios que predica el amor, y el perdón va a condenar a una persona que ama?- Camus se quedo callado un momento, Kanon tenía mucha razón pero aun así, estaba mal y no le gustaba Milo!  
- Pero también la Biblia dice que "El" instituyo el matrimonio "hombre" "mujer", no parejas homosexuales-  
- Ahhh! Entonces los homosexuales están condenados a no amar? Entonces ellos están excluidos del "reino beato del cielo" solo por ser diferentes?-  
- Sabes qué? No me voy a poner a discutir contigo por tonterías además estoy muy cansado, buenas noches- Kanon sonrió triunfante, sabía que había dejado a Camus sin argumento.  
- Solo se sincero contigo Camus! Piensa…- le dijo por último el gemelo antes de que el pelirrojo cerrara la puerta de su cuarto.

"Patrañas" pensaba para si Camus ya estando dentro de su habitación, se quito lo ropa sin mucha consideración, pues seguía irritado por la conversación con Kanon "a mi gustarme Milo bah…" se hecho sobre la cama, le lecho un vistazo a su reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche " 4:45" lanzó un largo bostezo, sin muchos esfuerzos sus parpados se fueron cerrando, mientras meditaba en que no había rezado antes de dormirse.

Volteo hacia todos lados, donde se encontraba? Era una calle, podía escuchar el aullido lastimero de un perro, comenzó a caminar sin saber a dónde iba, como demonios había llegado ahí? "Camus…" escucho a alguien susurrando su nombre, la voz le causo escalofríos, volvió a inspeccionar el lugar, las tinieblas de la noche lo cubrían todo, algunos raquíticos rayos de luna intentaban vanamente de iluminar la calle "Camus…" escucho de nueva cuenta, la extraña voz resonaba en todo el callejón, el pelirrojo paso saliva, el miedo había comenzado a hacer presa de el, sin pensarlo comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia uno de los lados de la calle.  
-Quo Vadis?...- (a dónde vas?) esa voz nuevamente, no veía nada mas que oscuridad, se detuvo sin querer seguir su errática carrera, respiro profundo, en una de las esquinas de esa rara calle pudo ver una silueta rodeada por la bruma, se armo de valor y con la voz semi quebrada pregunto al extraño "quien eres?..."  
- Tu sabes quién soy Camus, siempre eh estado contigo…- le dijo burlón el dueño de la silueta que se le estaba acercando, el francés se llevo una mano al pecho rozando con esto la imagen de San Miguel.  
- No se dé que me habla.- una risa maquiavélica retumbo en las paredes de la desierta calle, a Camus se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo al escucharlo.  
- "soy tu vida, soy el que te tiene aquí, soy al único que le importas, soy tu único amigo, estoy siempre aquí, soy tu pesadilla hecha realidad, soy tus ojos cuando estas ciego, soy tu dolor cuando no puedes sentir, soy tu dolor por el que te repliegas… tu, tu eres mi mascara, mi cobijo mi refugio, tu eres el único que será culpable, tu, tu harás mi trabajo sucio, eres mi chivo expiatorio, tu sabes que es triste pero cierto…"- Camus se quedo como piedra al escuchar esas palabras de la persona que estaba a unos pasos de el, el francés había comenzado a sudar frió.  
- No… no te entiendo…-  
- Odio! Soy tu odio cuando necesitas amor! Paga, paga el precio, pagar por nada no es justo, escucha, soy tu vida, soy tu verdad cuando mientes, soy tu razón de vivir, estoy dentro de ti, abre los ojos…- la silueta se había situado frente a el, en eso la luna se esclareció por un segundo, Camus estaba petrificado.  
- Soy TU…- el seminarista se vio reflejado en un par de pupilas de un intenso color rojo, estaba sin habla frente a el estaba él mismo, como verse a un espejo, pero esa expresión… no era de él, el mismo largo y lacio cabello rojo, los finos labios curvados en una retorcida y maligna sonrisa, los dientes insanamente blancos, y los ojos… como describir, esos ojos, sus ojos, el color rojo fue lo que le llamo la atención, además que tenían un fuerte brillo de malignidad en ellos, las manos de ese "clon" se dirigieron justo a su garganta, comenzó a ahogarse, mientras que la sonrisa de esa… cosa se ensanchaba.  
- Eres mío…- le susurro burlón, Camus empezaba a desmayarse por la presión, comenzó a forcejear frenéticamente, comenzó a gritar o al menos lo intentaba pues el aire en sus pulmones había comenzado a escasear, "Dios mío… ayúdame" pensaba para si, mientras gritaba un frenético "nooo" la risa diabólica del ser frente a el retumbo en sus oídos.

- NOO!- Camus despertó muy agitado, estaba temblando y sudaba copiosamente, pero era un sudor frió, respiro desesperado, intentando meter aire a sus pulmones, seguía sintiendo las manos de esa… cosa sobre su cuello, se llevo sus propias manos al cuello sobándoselo, después se las llevo hacia el rostro, y al cabello, miro el reloj "6:45".  
- Santo cielo solo han pasado dos horas…- respiro profundamente un poco más calmado, mientras pensaba que había sido aquello, una terrible sensación se cernía en su pecho, se levanto, imposible se le hacia la idea de seguir durmiendo, necesitaba calma de espíritu, así que se arrodillo al lado de su cama, frente a la imagen que representaba a la virgen de "Notre Dame" único recuerdo que tenía de su natal Francia, junto con la imagen que pendía de su cuello, cerró los ojos y con ferviente fe junto sus manos mientras comenzaba a rezar.

_Salve, Regina, mater misericordiae;  
vita dulcendo et spes nostra, salve.  
Ad te clamamus, exules, filii Evae.  
Ad te suspiramus, gementes et flentes in  
hac lacrimarum valle.  
Eia ergo advocata nostra,  
illos tuos misericordes oculos ad nos converte.  
Et Iesum, benedictus fructus ventris tui,  
nobis post hoc exsilium ostende.  
O clemens, O pía, o dulcis Virgo María.  
_  
Ya más calmado, decidió que lo mejor era ir a misa (después de todo era domingo), necesitaba hablar con el padre Paulo, el, seguramente sabría qué estaba pasando con él, además sentía que necesitaba la confesión, lo sucedido con Milo aun le atormentaba el alma, y para Camus era mejor estar en paz con Dios, salió de su habitación, era muy temprano, apenas las 7:30, al pasar por las habitaciones de los gemelos escucho los placidos ronquidos de cada uno, sonrió para si, con algo de envidia, ya que él había dormido más mal que bien solo un par de horas, salió en silencio del departamento para ir caminando a la basílica.  
El aire de la mañana y la hermosa vista de la plaza de San Pedro hizo que se calmara un poco, había pocos fieles dentro de la gran nave de la iglesia, aun era temprano, le gustaba la misa de 8 de la mañana justamente por eso, por la falta de gente, no había niños corriendo, gente quedándose dormida recargada contra un pilar o turistas molestos fotografiando las pinturas por doquier, se sentó en una de las bancas de la mitad, escuchando atentamente a toda la celebración, se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto con respecto a dejar el sacerdocio, la vida de laico, era aun mas difícil que la del celebrante, o al menos eso le parecía a el.  
Después de una hora la misa termino, se acerco por un costado hacia la sacristía, conocía la basílica como la palma de su mano, así que no le fue difícil escabullirse sin que los "guardias para turistas" lo vieran.  
Camino durante un momento hasta que frente a el encontró al viejo párroco quitándose la ropa de celebración.  
- Buon Giorno prette Paulo- el anciano lo miro incrédulo, para después sonreír y acercarse al "hijo prodigo" y abrasarlo.  
- Buon Giorno Filio como sei stato?- (buenos días hijo, como has estado?)  
- Bene padre, ma io é benuto per che voglio fare la confesion- (bien padre, pero eh venido para confesarme) Camus tenia expresión constreñida, el padre le sonrió comprensivo, se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban contra la pared frente a una gran imagen de San Miguel.  
- Ti ascolto…- (te escucho...) Camus bajo la cabeza, no sabía por dónde empezar, le contó todo lo sucedido con Milo, desde cómo se conocieron hasta el pecador beso que había profanado su boca, pasando por las discusiones que tuvo con los gemelos y terminando con lo confundido que se encontraba, al terminar seguía con la cabeza gacha, cerró los ojos esperando oír la terrible reprimenda por parte del padre, después de todo la homosexualidad era algo total y completamente prohibido para la iglesia, pero en lugar de eso, la huesuda mano del sacerdote se poso con suavidad sobre su nuca donde acaricio sus cabellos por unos momentos.  
- Camus, mi muchacho, comprendo por lo que estas pasando, pero no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, nunca habías estado fuera del seminario, así que es normal que los problemas del mundo te afecten de la manera que lo hacen, es normal que estés confundido, pues nunca habías tenido a una persona tan sumamente cercana como ese muchacho, no puedo culparte ni tampoco te sientas condenado por qué no lo estas, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es darte un consejo, habla con el chico, pongan las cosas en claro entre los dos y sobre todo pon las cosas en claro contigo mismo, la decisión que tomes, Dios la aceptara, porque tu sabes mejor que nadie que El no condena y ahora, "ego te absolbo, in nomine Patris et fili et Spiritu Sancti"- dijo lo ultimo mientras imponía ambas manos sobre la cabeza del francés que respondió con un solemne "amen"  
- Grazie Padre Paolo…- ambos sonrieron, Camus ayudo a levantarse al anciano sacerdote, y lo acompaño al interior de las oficinas mientras platicaban de trivialidades, habían llegado a la oficina del padre, Camus comenzó a despedirse, ya eran más de las 10 de la mañana y seguramente los gemelos se estarían preguntando cómo había desaparecido de casa.  
- Bien Camus fue un inmenso placer hablar contigo, espero que resuelvas tus problemas, solo una última cosa, no te ha pasado nada extraño o has sentido algo raro en estos días?- a Camus le extraño la pregunta.  
- No… pero ahora que recuerdo, cuando salí del seminario me hizo una extraña recomendación que tiene algo que ver con su pregunta, que pasa padre? por qué habría de pasarme al "extraño"?- el anciano sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.  
- No, no, por nada hijo, anda ve que seguramente tus amigos han de estar preocupados y ven a visitarme más seguido para saber que ha pasado contigo.- Camus no se trago del todo lo dicho por el padre, y además esa repentina urgencia por correrlo no era propio de el, y menos el que lo estuviera empujando para que saliera de su oficina.  
- Pues ahora que lo pienso, si me paso algo extraño…- el padre se detuvo en su empeño por sacarlo y su semblante se lleno de angustia.- Hoy en la madrugada tuve un sueño de lo más extraño, estaba en una calle, y alguien comenzó a llamarme, esa persona se planto frente a mí y me decía que él era mi vida, y que yo le pertenecía y cosas por el estilo, para al final darme la cara y resulte ser yo mismo, en ese momento desperté…- el padre se quedo en un hermético silencio después de oír a su ex discípulo, la angustia en la mirada se podía percibir con demasiada claridad, cosa la cual no agrado mucho que digamos al seminarista.  
- Solo han sido sueños? Nada más?- Camus negó lentamente con la cabeza, el sacerdote lanzo un suspiro de alivio.  
-Padre usted me está ocultando algo, y creo que sería justo que me lo dijera, ¿Hay algo malo en mi?- Camus había comenzado a angustiarse, la mirada comprensiva del anciano no lo tranquilizó.  
- Hijo mío, no hay nada malo en ti, solo… hazme un favor, pase lo que pase, no dudes en tu fe, siempre ten confianza y apóyate en "el señor" no te dejes caer Camus…- el padre hubiera seguido hablando de no ser por otro joven igualmente vestido de sotana que se les acerco, le susurro unas palabras al anciano y después se alejo por donde había llegado.  
- Camus, tengo que irme, el Santo Padre quiere que nos reunamos con el, cuídate mucho y ten Fe.- por último, hizo que el pelirrojo se inclinara y beso con amor paternal la frente de un Camus bastante confuso por todo lo que sucedía, el francés vio alejarse al viejo Padre por donde el otro sacerdote había llegado.

Hacia un momento que había dejado la basílica, las extrañas palabras del sacerdote y el sueño de la noche anterior lo agobiaban, iba distraído hasta que una voz diciendo su nombre hizo que parar en seco, la forma de llamarlo fue exactamente la misma a la de su ensoñación, así que un profundo terror se apodero de el, un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, se le había erizado el cabello de la nuca, volteo lentamente a donde la voz lo llamaba.  
- Camus…?- unos ojos turquesas bastante confundidos fue lo que hizo que Camus soltara un suspiro de alivio al ver que quien lo llamaba no era otro que Milo, el cual no entendía el por qué del súbito terror del seminarista.  
- Por Dios Milo, me asustaste… que haces aquí?- el alivio dio paso a la irritación de tener al causante de su desvelo frente a el, por lo cual, sin esperar respuesta reanudo su camino, haciendo que Milo corriera detrás de el.  
- Pues es domingo, y no se tu, pero yo vine a misa…- Camus le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad.  
- Milo, tu no eres Católico…- el aludido lanzo un bufido.  
- Deacuerdo, vine porque quería hablar contigo.-  
- Hablar de qué?...- Camus intentaba por todos los medios de dejar a Milo atrás pero el griego era muy persistente, además de que se quedo extrañado por la pregunta de Camus.  
- Como que de qué? Pues de lo que paso ayer… en mi departamento…-  
- Ahh.. eso… pues creo que no hay nada de qué hablar-  
- Entonces me perdonas?- la voz de Milo salió cargada de esperanza, la cual Camus se encargo de destruir.  
- Me refiero a que ayer fui bastante claro al decirte que no te me acercaras-  
- Camus!...- Milo se puso a hacer pucheros que lograron divertir al seminarista, pero no lo suficiente, ya que paro al primer taxi que cruzaba por ahí para dejar a Milo solo en medio de la calle mirando frustrado como el francés le decía adiós desde la ventanilla del taxi que se alejaba, no perdió tiempo y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia si propio auto, planeaba hacer que Camus lo disculpara aun así fuera lo último que hiciera, no importaba si tenía que corretearlo hasta las entrañas de la tierra.

- Hola extraño!- fue el saludo que lo recibió cuando había llegado al departamento, Kanon se encontraba en la cocina haciéndose el desayuno, y Saga… bueno el era otra historia-  
- Buenos días Kanon y Saga?-  
- Pues tiene una resaca marca diablo, asi que ha de estar en el baño…- Kanon hizo cara de asco ante la mención del estado de Saga, para después agregar con toda naturalidad – no quieres desayunar?- a Camus solo de imaginarse el estado del gemelo mayor se le fue el apetito, por lo cual declino la invitación de Kanon, y se sirvió solamente una tasa de humeante café.  
Pasaron el resto de la mañana charlando de trivialidades, llego un momento en que Saga se mostró ante ambos, tenia la cara verde, y la sola mención de "desayunas?" hizo que saliera corriendo nuevamente hacia el cuarto de baño, siguieron charlando hasta que el timbre del teléfono los interrumpió, Kanon se ofreció a contestar.  
- Funerarias Joe´s mátelos y quémelos en que le puedo ayudar?... si, si… aja… un momento por favor.- Kanon giro hacia Camus el cual lo miraba con reproche por sus terribles bromas telefónicas. – Es Milo…- Camus puso cara de pocos amigos.  
- Dile que no estoy…- le susurro el pelirrojo por lo bajo, Kanon se encogió de hombros.  
- Dice que no está… aja… aja… ok.- Camus lo miro enojado – Milo dice que no seas payaso y que le contestes… de hecho no te dijo payaso, eso lo digo yo jejejejeje.- Camus le arrebato el auricular al gemelo, el cual se quedo ahí parado para escuchar la conversación.  
- Te importa?...- Camus estaba realmente irritado, por lo que Kanon negó lentamente con la cabeza para después dar la media vuelta y adentrarse a la cocina – comedor, donde su café aun lo esperaba.  
- Que quieres?- la ruda inflexión de voz del francés hiso que Milo se quedara callado un momento.  
- Por favor Camus, quiero disculparme contigo, puedes bajar para que podamos hablar?-  
- No.- Milo lanzo un suspiro cansado – y si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós.- y ni bien dejo a Milo que hablara colgó el teléfono, salió muy enojado al pasar por el frente de la cocina vio a Kanon que lo miraba divertido, le lanzo un furico "que?" a lo que el gemelo negó lentamente con la cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6 "Pecado"**

No hay alma que no llore por tu ausencia,  
Hasta fundirse en lagrimas de sangre;  
No hay ser vidente que al mirar tus gracias.  
Preso de sus hechizos no se encante.  
Y al ver que tu por nadie te interesas,  
Todos cautivos a tus plantas caen.  
**Omar Khayyam Rubaiyat.**

El teléfono estuvo sonando hasta entrada la tarde, hasta que ya harto Camus decidió descolgarlo, por suerte Milo no podía subir, ya que era uno de esos edificios que solo podías entrar si la persona que vivía ahí te lo permitía (no se cómo explicarlo -_-U), así que el griego después de darse cuenta que habían descolgado el teléfono se puso a molestarlos vía auricular ( no se si así se llama la madrecita esa por donde hablan que es como timbre T_T soy una zope…).

- Camus te lo advierto! Si no vas tú a abrirle lo voy a hacer yo! Me está volviendo loco!- dijo muy irritado Kanon que ya le había enojado la indiferencia del francés, el cual se sentaba obstinadamente en la sala viendo sin ver la televisión.

- Bien… ignórame, pero ahí un Dios! Mira, voy a llevar a Saga al médico porque ya vomito hasta lo que no, así que espero que estando tu solo reflexiones… Mala imitación de Sacerdote!- y dicho esto, Kanon salió del departamento prácticamente arrastrando el cuerpo de su hermano, Camus lanzo un suspiro, y una vez más el sonido del timbre se escuchó por todo el departamento y con esto por enésima vez la voz de Milo.

- Camus, te juro que no me voy de aquí hasta hablar contigo, contesta!...- un momento de silencio y se escucho la puerta abrirse y después la voz de Kanon.

- Milo! Que sorpresa, no sabía que estabas aquí…- el tono irónico del gemelo era evidente.

- Kanon me dejarías pasar para hablar con Camus?- de nuevo la voz de Milo, la cual alerto al francés que al momento se acerco al auricular del departamento.

- Kanon te lo prohíbo!...- los que estaban abajo escucharon la sentencia.

- Perdona Camus no te escuche, por cierto Milo ya va para allá, odiosito! Que te diviertas…-

- Kanon no espera! Kanon!... Demonios… ups perdón…- ni bien había dejado de hablar por el auricular, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo espanto.

- Camus se que estas ahí, abre la puerta…- ninguna respuesta le llego al rubio, el cual estaba comenzando a entrar en ira.- Bien! Si lo quieres de la forma difícil así será! Ya me pase 4 horas afuera, créeme que puedo aguantar otras tantas, pero no te vas a librar de mi jaja…!- Y al momento empezó a cantar en voz en cuello - ¡ UN ELEFANTE SE COLUMPIABA SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAAAÑAAAA…-

Camus dentro del departamento no podía creerlo, realmente Milo estaba loco, tenía que callarlo a como diera lugar o los vecinos iban a comenzar a quejarse, pero no podía ceder! Había decidido cortar por lo sano (o mas bien insano) con Milo, simplemente aparentar que este no existía, pero con alguien tan persistente era muuuy difícil, Milo ya iba en el décimo elefante y los gritos de los vecinos no se hicieron esperar, así que tragándose su determinación abrió la puerta, y antes de que Milo siguiera con el elefante número doce le tapo la boca con la mano, lo miro enojado a los ojos.

- Si te dejo pasar te vas a callar?-

- Bossfufuesto gue fsii- Dijo Milo aun con la mano de Camus sobre su boca mientras asentía con la cabeza, al momento lo jalo hacia el interior del departamento.

- Y bien?- Camus se situó a una distancia prudente del rubio que noto que cada intento por cercarse el ex seminarista se alejaba mas, así que decidió desistir, se aclaro la garganta, miro hacia todos lados, Camus esperaba pacientemente.

- Oye bonito lugar jeje, ahora que lo pienso nunca había estado aquí…-

- Milo…- La voz de Camus era fría.

- Deacuerdo, deacuerdo, Camus, quiero disculparme, yo no quería… hacer lo que hice ayer en mi departamento…- El pelirrojo levanto una ceja.

- No querías?-

- Bueno si quería, pero no debí… el punto es que… lo siento, lo ultimo que quiero es perderte… tu amistad quiero decir…- Camus seguía con la ceja en alto, no entendía a Milo.

- Por que lo hiciste?- el griego se quedo callado un momento, medito su respuesta.

- Porque… porque… al demonio! Porque me gustas! Y mucho… no es mi intención ofenderte pero quiero ser sincero contigo, esa es la razón, y si te alejas por esto, al menos tengo la conciencia tranquila de que te lo dije…- Camus admiraba la valentía de Milo, el cual en ese momento se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, se acerco al griego y se dejo llevar por lo que su corazón le decía no por la razón, abrazo a Milo que se quedo bastante sorprendido, pero aun así rodeo con sus brazos la espalda del francés, su cabeza descansó sobre el hombro de Camus.

- Te perdono…- le susurro al oído, Milo sonrió .- Y no me alejare…- Milo quedo sorprendido, se alejo un poco del cuerpo del pelirrojo, para verlo a los ojos, tenía una media sonrisa, y el semblante calmado, esto hizo que el griego esbozara una gran y juguetona sonrisa, y que sus ojos brillaran de manera picara, poco a poco se fue acercando hacia el rostro de Camus con los labios entre abiertos, pero la mano del pelirrojo lo detuvo a milímetros de la boca de este, Milo quedo extrañado, Camus solo sonrió inocentemente.

- Una cosa es que te perdone y otra, muy distinta que me deje besar otra vez… no me presiones…- dejo un fugaz beso sobre la mejilla del sorprendido columnista y se alejo de el sonriendo.

Los días pasaron, Camus y Milo tenían una extraña relación de "amigovios…" es decir, seguían siendo grandes amigos, pero los roces corporales (léase que Milo tomaba la mano de Camus o lo abrazaba o cosas por el estilo) se hacían más frecuentes, pero nunca llegando más allá de lo puramente "amistoso" ya que Camus, a pesar de haber aceptado que si sentía algo por Milo, aun seguía pensando que estaba mal y esto no paso desapercibido por los gemelos, Kanon fastidiaba sin misericordia a Camus haciéndole comentarios subiditos de tono sobre Milo, pero a pesar de todo lo apoyaba sobre manera, pero Saga… el gemelo mayor se había vuelto taciturno y arisco con él, además de que hacía comentarios incómodos acerca de su "amistad" con el columnista, aun así Camus trataba de ignorarlo y lo tomaba más bien como un acto de "sobre protección" del gemelo.  
Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas (a excepción de Saga), los sueños de estar en un callejón sin salida con un "clon" suyo se hacían mas y mas recurrentes, al punto de que dormía tan sol horas diarias, pues el sueño se hacía cada vez peor, ahora no solo se veía a sí mismo, el sueño estaba lleno de muerte y sangre, se miraba a si como un asesino, sentía en sus manos la espesura del liquido carmesí gotear entre sus dedos, podía percibir el aroma metálico del plasma, y descubría con horror que no le disgustaba, y era en ese momento que despertaba siempre bañado en sudor, con expresión afligida, y al momento se hincaba y rezaba fervorosamente hasta entrada la mañana, no había querido comentarles nada a los gemelos ni a Milo, no quería preocuparlos, aun así, los cambios en su semblante eran notorios, las grandes ojeras ya se habían hecho parte de su faz, las cuales Kanon achacaba a que se la pasaba la noche pensando en Milo, y además había estado perdiendo peso. El esperaba fervientemente que ya dejaran de suceder, pero por desgracia no fue así, en cambio, comenzaba a alucinar, escuchaba voces macabras que lo llamaban a cada hora, a cada momento veía la silueta de una persona que no le mostraba el rostro pero que lo llamaba y se reía burlonamente de él. Milo también lo había notado y al preguntarle que era lo que ocurría solo contestaba un "no es nada, demasiado trabajo, estoy bien" y ponía una falsa pero convincente sonrisa.

Hubiera querido hablar con el padre Paulo pero había salido a una misión encomendada por el Papa hacia África y no regresaría en un mes, así que no encontraba en quien apoyarse, realmente la situación lo estaba desquiciando, hasta que una noche, después de la ensoñación, al estar rezando, lloro, rogó, suplico que todo acabase, con todo su Fe apretaba la vieja imagen del Arcángel contra su pecho mientras suplicaba en silencio un momento de paz, la situación lo estaba matando, y como por arte de magia, los sueños y las alucinaciones cesaron, ya tenia una semana en paz, y estaba comenzando a recuperarse poco a poco. Para todos fue un alivio volver a ver la sonrisa amable en los labios del seminarista.

- Pero que te ha pasado? Hace una semana parecía que ibas a morir y ahora mírate estas radiante!- le dijo sonriente Kanon, era fin de semana y se había levantado con muchos ánimos, además ese fin había decidido pasarlo con sus dos mejores amigos, Saga solo le dedico una mirada por debajo de su flequillo mientras seguía tomando el café del desayuno.

- Bueno digamos que me siento muy bien de estar aquí con mis dos amigos – contesto sonriente el pelirrojo que se sentó para desayunar. El desayuno paso sin contratiempos platicaron como en los viejos tiempos, de todo y de nada en especial, por la tarde los tres estaban sentados frente al televisor vegetando como haraganes, con unas cervezas y un montón de comida chatarra regada por el piso de la sala, Saga decidió dejar a un lado su pose de "fingiré que Camus no existe" para portarse de nueva cuenta jovial con el ex seminarista, se la estaban pasando grandemente, cuando Kanon sugirió que era mejor que jugaran a algo, después de todo la tele ya les había aburrido, los otros 2 aceptaron encantados así que comenzó el juego de verdad o reto, el juego comenzó ligero, pero de un momento a otro los retos se hacían cada vez más osados, desde hacer bromas telefónicas hasta enseñar el trasero por la ventana del departamento cantando "Mary tenía un corderito" y qué decir de las verdades, desde preguntas triviales hasta verdaderas revelaciones intimas, y fue una de estas la que armo el caos.

- Camus, verdad o reto?- pregunto juguetón Kanon.

- Pues después de ver los castigos que estas poniendo… creo que escojo verdad- respondió no muy seguro el francés, pero creyó que era lo mejor, después de todo el reto que le puso Kanon a Saga fue el de enseñar el trasero, y sabia que el no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa, pero la expresión maquiavélica del gemelo menor no le dio mucha confianza.

- Entonces se sincero, hasta dónde has llegado con Milo? Porque no me vas a decir que tus repentinas ojeras y pérdida de peso fueron nomás porque si…- Camus enrojeció al igual que Saga pero por diferentes razones.

- Estas insinuando que Milo y yo…?-

- Ay apoco no? Ya di la verdad, que tal es en la cama?- Camus se quedo trabado sin saber que contestar, su sonrojo era demasiado, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el gemelo mayor, que no queriendo seguir con el juego se levanto bruscamente del piso, tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y el semblante rojo de ira, la reacción de Saga sobresalto a los otros 2.

- Que no podemos tener una conversación sin que metan al rubio ese?- dijo con la voz cargada de furia, Kanon y Camus se miraron uno a otro sin comprender.

- Calmate Saga es solo un juego…- dijo Kanon tratando de calmar la situación.

- Pues aun así! Ya estoy harto de que tengan que meter a Milo hasta en la sopa! Todo lo que oigo cada maldito día es "Milo esto… Milo aquello…" ya me tienen harto!- y dicho esto se dirigió hacia su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta, Camus miro a Kanon interrogante, este solo negó lentamente con la cabeza, el pelirrojo lanzo un suspiro cansado.

- Discúlpalo Camus… Saga… esta celoso-

- Celoso? Pero por que?-

- Mira no soy yo quien debe decírtelo, eso es mejor que el te lo diga- y con esto Kanon comenzó a recoger el tiradero de la sala dejando a un Camus muy confuso, se dijo a si mismo que era mejor poner las cosas en claro con Saga, así que en la menor oportunidad de hablar con el lo haría.

Ya por la noche Saga se digno a salir de su cuarto, mas que nada por que tenía hambre, en la mesa de la cocina se encontraban su gemelo y Camus jugando poker y las apuestas no eran otra cosa más que barras de chocolate, "valla diversión" se dijo para si el gemelo cuando entro para buscar algo que comer dentro del refrigerador.

- Ya se te paso el entripado, amargocito?- le pregunto Kanon mientras tenía su vista fija en su juego de cartas, Saga no contesto, se limito a sacar el cartón de leche y beber directamente de el.

- Se te ven muy bien esos bigotes…- comento mordaz Camus al ver la marca blanca que había dejado alrededor de sus labios la leche, el pelirrojo hizo ademán de intentar quitárselos, pero al tan solo acercar la mano al rostro de Saga, este le dio un manotazo y se hizo a un lado, Camus quedo bastante extrañado, Kanon lanzo un suspiro cansado y se levanto de su lugar.

- Saga por favor… - el aludido dio la media vuelta y salió de la cocina y Kanon detrás de el, Camus no sabía que hacer, los gemelos comenzaron a discutir en plena sala, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer más que salir a tratar de mediar la situación, después de todo por lo que lograba escuchar, la discusión era alrededor de el.

Salió justo a tiempo para detener a Saga que había golpeado a Kanon en un arrebato de ira, el gemelo menor estaba tirado en el piso y Saga se le iba a echar encima de no ser que Camus logro atraparlo por la espalda.

- ¡ Saga por Dios santo! Detente! Que demonios te pasa?- decía el ex seminarista mientras forcejeaba con el gemelo mayor, el cual al ver que Kanon sangraba de la nariz se detuvo, Camus se acerco hacia el gemelo menor ayudándolo a levantarse y llevarlo al baño, la nariz le sangraba bastante pero no parecía rota, salio muy enojado a encarar de nueva cuenta a Saga, el cual daba vueltas como león enjaulado en la sala.

- Se puede saber qué rayos te está pasando? Ya tienes varios días así y acabas de golpear a tu hermano!- algo se había posesionado de Saga, estaba fuera de sí, volteo a ver a Camus, tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre, los nudillos fuertemente apretados y una expresión enloquecida en el rostro que a Camus le asusto.

- Quieres saber cuál es el maldito problema Camus?- le siseó con crueldad acercándose al pelirrojo que juntando todo el carácter que tenia no se movió ni evadió la furica mirada del gemelo. – Eres tu! Tu maldita sea!- Camus estaba pasmado.

- Tu y ese maldito rubio idiota! Te he dicho una y mil veces que no te conviene pero no escuchas! – Saga se había acercado al pelirrojo y lo zarandeaba de los hombros.- El solo quiere jugar contigo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?! Yo… yo… yo nunca te defraudaría Camus, yo te seria siempre fiel…- Camus estaba completamente pasmado por los repentinos cambios de humor del gemelo, que ahora tenia una expresión afligida y parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, lo seguía teniendo agarrado de los hombros pero ya no le apretaba, en cambio, temblaba descontroladamente mientras lo miraba con temor.

- Camus tu, tu siempre me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi… pero luego supe que eras seminarista y, y por eso te deje en paz, pero después decidiste dejar el sacerdocio y yo… yo pensé que… que podría tener una oportunidad contigo… pero… pero, Tuvo que llegar ese maldito rubio! Y echo todo a perder!- De nueva cuenta otro cambio drástico de humor, de estar como un niño asustado regreso a la mas intensa ira y apretaba los brazos de Camus con fuerza, el francés estaba asustado, nunca había visto a Saga con tal descontrol, no había abierto la boca, simplemente por que no sabia que decir.

- Aun así, yo te amo Camus, y serás mío!- Camus estaba aterrorizado, Saga era mas fuerte que el, así que por mas forcejeos no logro sacarse de las garras del gemelo que lo empujaba hacia el sillón, haciendo que sus pantorrillas chocaran contra este logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a la mullida superficie, siguió forcejeando gritando desesperadamente "Saga no, detente!" pero su "amigo" estaba completamente fuera de si, el gemelo pego su boca a la de Camus, besándolo con fiereza, obligándolo a abrir la boca, Camus sintió la húmeda lengua de Saga contra la suya, lo estaba ahogando, estaba mas que aterrorizado, ya que el oji-verde había logrado aprisionar sus manos y con las propias lo acariciaba con rudeza, era tal la fuerza que imprimía el gemelo que le reventó los labios, el sabor salado metálico del plasma les llego a ambos con claridad, Saga se separo un momento del rostro del asustado francés, tenia los labios cubiertos de sangre y saliva y temblaba bajo el cuerpo del griego.

- Yo… yo… no quiero hacerte daño…- le decía con la voz entrecortada Saga mientras trataba de limpiar los labios de Camus, pero este volteo el rostro con asco, para no dejar que el gemelo le tocara, esto solo logro enfurecer a Saga, que lo tomo fuertemente de la barbilla obligándolo a encararlo – No quiero hacerte daño Camus… no me obligues a hacerte daño…- Saga había levantado su puño y lo dirigió al rostro del seminarista que horrorizado no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que cerrar los ojos esperando e puñetazo, pero todo lo que sintió fue el pesado cuerpo del griego que caía exangüe sobre si.

Abrió los ojos Saga estaba desmayado, se sacudió para sacárselo de encima, el gemelo cayo al piso, Camus levanto el rostro para ver frente a si a Kanon que sostenía en su mano los pedazos de un florero que le había estrellado en la cabeza a su gemelo.

- Estas bien?- pregunto con la voz muy rara Kanon, ya que tenia tapadas las fosas nasales con papel y su voz se distorsionaba, Camus le medio sonrió mientras aceptaba la mano que le ofrecía el gemelo menor para levantarse del sillón.

- Si muchas gracias… y tu?-

- Eh tenido días peores…- dijo con comicidad el gemelo, a pesar de la situación, el joven no perdía su buen humor, entre ambos levantaron el cuerpo inerte de Saga y lo cargaron hasta su cuarto donde lo dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Después ambos salieron de nueva cuenta a la sala, Camus miraba a Kanon con duda, el gemelo le devolvió la mirada.

- Se lo que me vas a preguntar… mira, no soy psicólogo, así que lleve a Saga con uno hace ya bastante tiempo, mi hermano sufre de Bipolaridad, puede estar en un momento eufórico, y al siguiente tener una depresión tal que puede llegar a suicidarse.- explico con voz calmada el gemelo a Camus.

- Y que podemos hacer?- Kanon se quedo callado un momento, inspiró  
profundamente para después ver lleno de pesar a los ojos a Camus.

- Te voy a pedir un favor… por ti y por Saga, ya que no se cómo valla a reaccionar cuando despierte, vete, solo por esta noche…- Camus quedo en silencio evaluando la situación, lanzo un suspiro.

- Deacuerdo… tu vas a estar bien?- Kanon le sonrió.

- por supuesto! Después de todo tengo cerca de 30 años cuidando de ese idiota! No te preocupes, se como apañármelas- Camus también sonrió, tomo su chaqueta, algo de dinero y se despidió del gemelo menor, prometiéndole llamarle de donde estuviera para así estar en contacto sobre que sucedía con Saga.  
Llevaba cerca de media hora vagando por las calles del Vaticano, eran cerca de las once de la noche, hacia frió y no había luna, las calles se veían lúgubres, solitarias y terriblemente oscuras, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina "bonita noche escogió Saga para volverse loco…" se dijo para si el seminarista, no sabia a donde ir, un hotel en el Vaticano costaba bastante y no tenia tanto dinero, se le ocurrió ir a algún albergue de la iglesia, pero recordó que siempre estaban atestados de peregrinos que llegaban con tal de ver un minuto a "Su Santidad" así que también era mala idea, lo único que le quedaba y que estaba algo renuente a hacer era ir a casa de Milo. Tomo un taxi y en un momento estaba frente a la fachada café del edificio modernista del columnista, subió las escaleras con apatía, esperaba no encontrarlo, después de todo era sábado y normalmente su rubio amigo salía a divertirse, además rememoraba los acontecimientos sucedidos en ese lugar la última vez que estuvo ahí, y sumándole lo que acababa de vivir realmente esta renuente a entrar y ser víctima ahora del libidinoso Milo.

Llego frente a la puerta, toco un par de veces, dentro no se oía ruido, ya estaba presto a irse cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un Milo en ropa interior con lentes y una pluma balanceándose en su boca, Camus trago saliva al admirar el atlético cuerpo de Milo vestido solo con unos muy ajustados boxers negros, Milo también estaba sorprendido de ver a Camus ahí, pero de la sorpresa paso a la duda y mas por que Camus no emitía sonido alguno.

- Camus? Que haces aquí? Que paso?- la voz interrogante del griego saco a Camus de su trance, se aclaro la garganta.

- Em perdón por molestarte Milo, es solo que… me podrías dar asilo en tu casa por esta noche?- pregunto con timidez el ex seminarista, Milo sonrió y abrió la puerta e par en par para dejar pasar a "su" francés. Ya dentro Milo noto la sangre seca en los labios del pelirrojo, lo detuvo frente a sí y con delicadeza paso un dedo sobre la boca del seminarista llevándose así algunos residuos del rojo líquido, miro interrogante a Camus.

- Que paso?- Camus soltó un suspiro, tomaron asiento en la sala y Camus comenzó a relatarle a Milo lo sucedido en casa de los gemelos, al terminar el relato Milo estaba sorprendido de enterarse de que Saga era bipolar y sobre todo que éste estaba enamorado de Camus.

- Valla, al menos ya entiendo porque tu amigo siempre me miraba con odio… pero oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu te hayas fijado en alguien tan guapo, gentil, comprensivo y bien parecido como yo…- Camus levanto una ceja como diciendo "sigue soñando amigo…" a lo que el griego solo sonrió divertido.

- Bueno no pongas esa cara hombre, bien sabes que es broma… ahora vamos al baño para curarte los labios…- lo levanto del sillón y lo arrastro hasta el cuarto de baño.

- Se puede saber por qué rayos andas en ropa interior?- pregunto el pelirrojo cuando Milo lo sentó en la tasa del baño para sacar todos los aditamentos del botiquín, ya que en el trayecto de la sala al baño, lo único que le había visto había sido la fornida espalda y el trasero, y en ese momento el estar admirando el torso desnudo y las bien torneadas piernas del griego lo estaban haciendo perder su "paz espiritual"

- Porque es más cómodo…- respondió como si nada Milo mientras limpiaba los sanguinolentos labios del seminarista – Además estoy en mi casa y no esperaba visitas…- Camus lanzo un bufido, seguido de un quejido pues las pequeñas heridas le comenzaban a arder.

- ups perdón si te lastime…-

- No hay problema y gracias…- Milo veía preocupado las llagas de los labios de Camus.

- Pero es que acaso tu amigo no sabe besar? – Camus lo miro interrogante – Parece que quería arrancarte los labios a mordidas! Un beso debe ser suave, sensual, tierno y a la vez lleno de pasión y deseo…- Milo veía fijamente los labios de Camus, el cual se había puesto sumamente rojo, Milo lo miro divertido.

- Se ha sonrojado señor seminarista?- pregunto burlón, Camus carraspeo y volteo su mirada hacia otro lado intentando ignorar su sonrojo, Milo sonreía abiertamente mientras guardaba todos lo que había utilizado, ambos salieron del cuarto de baño, pero antes de que Camus se le escapara lo tomo de la mano y lo acorralo contra una de las paredes.

- Oh… es que acaso nunca lo han besado de esa manera señor?- le susurro casi contra los labios de manera seductora, Camus trago saliva, sus labios temblaron, quería escapar pero su cuerpo no respondía y lo mejor del caso es que Milo no lo tenía agarrado por la fuerza, el joven griego tenia ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del francés sosteniéndose con la pared mientras acortaba la distancia entre el y Camus, lo único que logro decir el seminarista antes de sentir los cálidos labios del griego fue susurrar su nombre.

Milo no quería asustar a Camus como la ultima vez, había esperado bastante para volver a sentir los temblorosos labios del que estaba contra la pared, así que no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad, movía lentamente sus labios contra los del seminarista atrapando de vez en cuando el labio inferior y succionándolo con delicadeza, esto hizo que Camus se estremeciera varias veces, el pelirrojo no puedo evitarlo y termino por comenzar a corresponder el seductor beso, bastante torpemente, cosa la cual noto Milo que separo por un momento el contacto.

- No te desesperes, hazlo con calma, déjate llevar…- le susurro contra los labios, sintió en los propios la sonrisa de Camus que asintió levemente para después volver a besarlo, pero esta vez, las traviesas manos del griego comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del seminarista que soltaba pequeños gemidos, nunca en la vida había experimentado este tipo de sensaciones que lo estaban enloqueciendo, era demasiado para sus sentidos, sin darse cuenta sus propias manos abrazaron con timidez la espalda del griego y comenzaron a acariciar la musculatura de este.

Pronto la lujuria hizo presa de ambos, Milo se pego al cuerpo de Camus mientras los besos se hacían interminables, con presteza rasgo la camisa del seminarista para después acariciarlo con su propio pecho, Camus no dejaba de gemir y morderse con desesperación los labios, hundía sus dedos en la espalda de Milo que en ese momento succionaba la piel de se cuello y acariciaba su firme trasero por dentro de los pantalones, en un santiamén la rasgada camisa fue a dar al suelo al igual que el cinturón negro que había portado el seminarista, con parsimonia Milo bajaba el cierre del pantalón de Camus al cual miraba fijamente al rostro, estaba completamente sonrojado, su mirada nublada por el deseo, se inclinaba para intentar besar a Milo el cual hacia la cabeza hacia atrás para no dejarse, un lastimero gemido salió de los labios del pelirrojo al verse privado de los labios del seductor griego, que en ese momento se encontraban curvados en una burlona sonrisa.

- Te dije que no desesperaras, que lo hicieras con calma…- le dijo cuando por fin lograba desprender el estorboso pantalón de las piernas de Camus, para segundos después volver a fundirse con el en un apasionado beso, lo estrello contra la pared, las manos de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos sin tregua, Milo bajo los calzoncillos del seminarista, el cual hizo lo propio con los del griego, estaban piel contra piel, Milo comenzó a moverse contra el virgen cuerpo de Camus que se estremecía sin cesar al sentir la firme erección del griego contra la propia, la respiración entrecortada de Camus le dio la pauta a Milo, lo levanto con los brazos, las piernas de Camus se enroscaron en la cintura de Milo que sin perder tiempo lo penetro, Camus grito y araño la espalda del griego, era muy doloroso, echo su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola contra la pared que le servía de apoyo intentando detener las lagrimas de dolor y placer que pugnaban por salir, Milo se había quedado quieto un momento, pero no aguantaba, estaba hirviendo y el tener el espectacular cuerpo de Camus contra el propio le hacía mas difícil contenerse.

- pu… puedo continuar?- dijo Milo con voz entre cortada, Camus bajó el rostro y miro el desesperado rostro del griego, le sonrió, para después inclinarse a besar esos benditos labios, indicación la cual fue captada por Milo que comenzó a moverse aun con el placer a flor de piel, Camus gemía descontroladamente al igual que el, los movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos y bruscos buscando saciar el deseo de los dos, Camus fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo, lanzo un fuerte grito mientras volvía a echar la cabeza para atrás y esta vez dejaba que las lagrimas de placer bajaran por su rostro, Milo dio unas cuantas envestidas mas al cuerpo contra el, para después con una violenta sacudida correrse dentro de Camus, quedaron un momento asi, solo respiraciones entrecortadas se escuchaban, Camus descendió del cuerpo de Milo, y aun contra la pared el griego lo beso con ternura.

- Gracias…- susurro cansado el seminarista contra los labios de Milo .- Por enseñarme a amar…- Milo sonrió.

- Cuando quieras Camie… cuando quieras…- segundos después, cuando ambos encontraron la fuerza de voluntad de separarse, Milo cargo a Camus hasta la recamara donde siguieron haciéndolo toda la noche.


	7. Chapter 7

****Advertencia, a partir de este cap, comienza lo fuerte, asi que a los que no les guste la violencia y exorcismos y esas cosas, recomiendo que mejor no lean.

Por su atencion, gracias :)

**Cap 7.- living Hell…**

**Divina Complicidad.**  
Cuando Dios mi barro asía  
Y mi cuerpo modelaba,  
Ya sabía, ya ordenaba  
Todo lo que yo sería.

Y si un pecador eh sido,  
El parte en mi sino fue:  
Entonces, digo, ¿Por qué  
En el infierno me ha hundido?  
**Omar Kayyam Rubaiyat.**

3:45 am, y en la habitación aun se escuchaban susurros, respiraciones agitadas, risitas, Milo se encontraba mas que sorprendido por la resistencia del pelirrojo, habían hecho el amor 5 veces, había sido la primera vez del francés pero era tanta la lujuria y el deseo reprimido durante 23 años que una sola vez no había sido suficiente.  
Se encontraban recostados en la amplia cama del griego, entrelazados de brazos y piernas, disfrutando sobremanera la cercanía del otro, las pieles aun sudorosas, la respiración agitada, el sueño estaba haciendo presa de ambos, Camus se sentía pleno, no podía concebir si quiera la idea de que lo que acababa de hacer era pecado, se le hacía imposible que algo tan sublime como estar con la persona amada llegara a ser pecado, pero no lo quería pensar, se reprendió mentalmente intentando dejar sus perjuicios al pie de la cama, no, a la entrada del cuarto, no, fuera del edificio, fuera de sí. El solo sentir la mano de Milo acariciando con ternura su costado y el cálido aliento de este chocar contra su rostro lo hacía estremecer, la respiración pausada ahora de su acompañante le hizo saber que se estaba durmiendo, una idea se le vino a la cabeza, una forma de "pactar" ese abandono de sus perjuicios, pero tenía que hacerlo ya, antes de que estos hicieran presa de el una vez mas.  
Así que con toda la flojera pero determinación del mundo abrió sus hermosos ojos azules para mirar con cansancio y ternura el relajado rostro de Milo, sonrió ante la angelical visión de la faz del chico griego, odiándose a sí mismo por perturbar el pacifico sueño en el que parecía haber caído Milo, le acaricio lentamente el rostro a la vez que le susurraba con delicadeza casi con miedo "Milo…"  
El joven griego se removió con flojera, escuchaba la voz de su dueño llamándolo, se hizo el occiso por un momento hasta que sintió el cálido roce de la mano de este, gesto el cual lo animo a abrir con pesadez los ojos, Camus sonrió y los ojos de su adorado pelirrojo brillaron contentos, a Milo se le vino una idea a la cabeza, era acaso que Camus quería más? Porque las últimas veces habían resultado parcialmente iguales, el joven francés susurraba su nombre con timidez para después pedirle con la más hermosa e inocente de las sonrisas si "podían otra vez?" y no era que no quisiera, si no que estaba realmente cansado! El pelirrojo era realmente insaciable, así que la sola idea lo hizo pestañear un par de veces consternado.  
Camus sonrió al ver las hermosas turquesas de Milo cargadas de sueño, pero se extraño de que estas brillaran con tribulación por un momento.  
- No me vas a decir que quieres hacerlo otra vez… O si?- pegunto en un susurro el rubio, Camus se quedo perplejo para terminar soltando una sonora carcajada ante la atribulada cara del rubio.  
- Por supuesto que no tonto- Milo suspiro con alivio, mientras Camus sonreía divertido.  
- Pues discúlpeme usted señor "soy insaciable en la cama…" pero yo soy un hombre normal y me canso sabe?- Camus lo miro ceñudo, a lo que Milo dejo un fugaz beso en los labios del pelirrojo seguido de un "y bien?" Camus se sentó dejando extrañado al rubio que lo imito, quedando frente a frente ambos, el pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta, levanto el rostro algo sonrojado, lo cual dejo aun mas extrañado a Milo.  
- Milo yo quería agradecerte por haber aparecido en mi vida, todo este tiempo me había estado preguntando si la decisión de dejar el seminario fue la correcta y ahora lo sé y estoy muy orgulloso de haberlo dejado, por que ahora sé que esa no era mi vocación! Tú me has hecho sentir cosas que nadie ni nada me habían hecho sentir y que conste que no quiero decir con esto que he dejado a un lado mis creencias, en cambio ahora están más afianzadas, siempre me habían hablado del amor, pero nunca lo había experimentado hasta ahora… contigo, y es por eso que quiero darte algo…- Milo estaba estupefacto ante el repentino sinceramiento del pelirrojo, el cual en ese momento se había llevado las manos al cuello, segundos después dejo oscilar frente a sus ojos una fina cadena de oro con un imagen algo gastada de San Miguel Arcángel, sin decir más, Camus acerco sus brazos al cuello de Milo que por inercia se agacho un poco hasta que segundos después la imagen colgaba graciosamente de su cuello, la tomo entre sus manos observándola con detenimiento, Camus sonrió.  
- Esa imagen la tengo desde que tengo uso de memoria, el padre Paulo me contó que mi madre me la había dado y que el Papa en persona la había bendecido…- Milo levanto la vista asombrado.  
- Camus no puedes darme esto, es demasiado valioso y es tuyo, yo no puedo aceptarlo…- Milo hizo ademán de intentar quitarse la imagen, pero las manos del francés se lo prohibieron, Camus lo miraba ceñudo.  
- Si no lo aceptas, me iré en este momento y no me volverás a ver en tu vida…- sentencio con seriedad el pelirrojo, Milo bajo mansamente las manos hasta dejarlas sobre su regazo, Camus volvió a sonreír.  
- Bien, esto te lo doy en agradecimiento, siempre que me sentía perdido y sin salida, solo o sin esperanza me aferraba a esa imagen y me ayudaba a salir, pero ahora, ya no estoy más solo, ahora tengo a un verdadero ángel a mi lado, es por eso que ya no necesito mas de ella, ahora quiero que cuide de mi ángel, porque yo ya he encontrado uno.- le dijo con toda la ternura del mundo en su voz, a Milo se le hizo nudo la garganta, nunca había conocido a nadie que se entregara de una forma tan desinteresada como el bello seminarista frente a él, sin evitarlo se le lanzo encima abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que casi ambos Cayeran de la cama, se sonrieron para después besarse pero ya no mas con la pasión y lujuria que había dominado la madrugada, si no con amor y ternura, volvieronse a acomodar entre las sabanas dispuestos a dormir de nueva cuenta enredados con brazos y piernas, Camus escondía la cara contra el cuello de un sonriente Milo, hasta que el sueño los hizo olvidarse de la realidad… solo por un momento…

Se removía intranquilo entre sueños, tenia calor, sudaba copiosamente, había algo tan pesado en el ambiente que lo ahogaba, lo sofocaba, despertó, inspiro profundamente, tenía un malestar muy grande, se llevo las manos a la cara exprimiendo con fuerza sus ojos. Movimiento y un ligero quejido a sus espaldas lo hicieron sonreír, se había movido tanto durante la noche que había terminado con la espalda pegada al amplio pecho de su acompañante, se giro levemente para no perturbar el sueño del que dormía a su lado.  
Dejo un ligero beso en la comisura de esos labios, se safó de los brazos que lo aprisionaban contra ese cuerpo, dejando en su lugar la almohada que había sostenido su cabeza, Milo acepto el sustituto, apretándola contra si, escondiendo el rostro contra ella.  
Camus sonrió, pero el malestar dentro de el crecía y lo apremiaba, salió de la recamara, necesitaba aire, agua, se estaba mareando, se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua, abrió una de las ventanas del departamento, encontró es su camino sus calzoncillos, que habían quedado sobre una lámpara después del arrebato de pasión en el que habían caído, sonrió mientras se los ponía, recordando como Milo se había burlado cruelmente de el diciendo que vestía ropa interior de niño, que los calzoncillos habían pasado de moda y que ahora la moda eran los boxers.  
Se dirigió hacia la sala, respiro profundamente, volvió a llevarse las manos al rostro restregando con fuerza sus ojos, otra respiración profunda que le llevo un inusual aroma a humo y a azufre, se extraño, pestañeo un par de veces intentando enfocar algo frente a el.  
- Santo Dios!- grito con espanto y asombro al ver sentado en el sillón frente a el a un individuo que sabrá dios de donde había salido, era un hombre entrado en años, pelo corto sumamente negro, ojos negros con un brillo extraño en ellos, nariz aguileña, labios delgados retorcidos en una cínica sonrisa, sostenía con la boca un puro, vestía de negro, era de piel muy blanca, el hombre soltó una risilla al ver la asustada cara de Camus que se preguntaba de donde rayos había salido ese individuo.  
- Por favor… con que me llames Luci es suficiente…- a Camus se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca al escuchar la voz grave y aguardentosa del dichoso "Luci" frente a él.  
- Co… co… como entro a, a, aquí…?- pregunto con un hilo de voz el pelirrojo, el hombre cruzo las piernas mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, dejando escapar una espesa nube de humo de su boca.  
- No preguntes idioteces muchacho, odio que me hagan perder el tiempo de esa manera.- Camus tenia los ojos desencajados, tragaba saliva a cada segundo, estaba estupefacto ante la astucia de ese hombre.  
- Qui… qui… quien es usted? Que quiere?... que hace aquí?-el hombre sonrió.  
- Te estás acercando a lo crucial muchacho, muy bien, quién soy? Vamos… no nos hagamos tontos, yo se que sabes quién soy… Camus… - Camus negó vehementemente con la cabeza – Que quiero? Vengo a reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece y tu mi joven amigo me vas a ayudar…-  
- No sé de qué me habla, yo no lo conozco, en mi vida lo he visto, vallase o… o… llamare a la policía!-  
- niño… no me hagas enojar, te han hablado de mi toda tu vida y ahora me niegas? Si crees en "El"- dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo.- por que no crees en mi? Pero como veo que quieres hacer el idiota… tendré que hablarte de frente…- Se levanto de su lugar caminando alrededor de la sala ante la mirada intimidada del francés .- Soy la antítesis de todo lo bueno, el expulsado del paraíso, el "ángel caído" , el renegado, el rebelde, el innombrable! Llámame como desees, Lucifer, el diablo, Belcebú, el príncipe de las tinieblas, falso profeta etc… etc…- Camus estaba en shock, se quedo un momento en silencio, para después comenzar a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.  
- No…no… no, no, no, tu no… no…- Lucifer se acerco amenazante al petrificado cuerpo del pelirrojo que se aferraba al asiento del sillón.  
- No qué? No que seminarista? No lo puedes creer? Pues créelo! Estoy aquí! Y he venido por ti! Jajajajaja- Camus levanto los ojos hacia el, había escuchado bien? Venia por el? Por qué? Pensó en lo sucedido por la noche… las palabras "pecado" aparecieron en su mente, no podía ser! Es que acaso estaba condenado por amar a alguien?.  
- No seas imbécil niño! No he venido por ti solo porque te tiraste el rubiecito ese…- Camus estaba estupefacto, Lucifer había leído sus pensamientos.  
- Entonces no te entiendo! Si no ha sido por mi pecado, entonces por que has venido por mi? Que tengo que ver yo contigo!- el diabólico ser frente a el esbozo una retorcida sonrisa y se alejo de el para sentarse de nueva cuenta en el sillón donde lo había visto por primera vez.  
- Es que acaso esos pingüinos idiotas del seminario nunca te dijeron la verdad?- pregunto divertido ante la duda en el rostro de Camus.  
- Estas mas siego de lo que pensé! Pues bien, antes de hacer lo que he venido a hacer déjame contarte un historia… muchacho… -

Flash Back…  
Paris Francia, 6:00 am, de una mañana de marzo hace 22 años, una mujer corría con prisa por las aun solitarias calles de la gran ciudad francesa, dirigiendo sus acelerados pasos hacia la île de la Cite, en el centro de la metrópoli, donde la aguja del centro de la catedral de Notre Dame comenzaba a contrastar con el rojo del amanecer, se dirigió hacia la fachada occidental, justamente debajo de la escultura de "El juicio final". Las grandes puertas medievales estaban cerradas, aun así, eso no la hizo dudar en tocar con fuerza y nerviosismo una y otra vez, a su lado se encontraba un porta bebe, dentro del cual un pequeño pelirrojo dormía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
Después de 15 minutos de insistencia un sacerdote muy delgado casi calvo y barbado abrió la puerta, extrañado de que hubiera alguien tocando a tan temprana hora.  
- Bonjour padre…- dijo la delgada mujer de ojos azules haciendo un ligera reverencia al sacerdote.  
- Bonjour… hija mía sabes qué hora es? La iglesia tiene servicio a partir de las 8, con permiso.- el hombre intento cerrar la puerta de nueva cuenta, pero la menuda mano de la jovencita lo detuvo, el hombre la vio tan desesperada que espero a que se explicara.  
- Padre por favor… tengo que pedirle un favor muy grande, es de vida oh muerte, por favor déjeme pasar…- pidió la muchacha con mirada suplicante, la mención de "vida o muerte" hizo que el sacerdote abriera de par en par las puertas para que la jovencita pasara.  
- A ver, que es tan terrible que no puede esperar hasta las 8 de la mañana?- preguntaba el sacerdote mientras caminaba por la gran nave de la iglesia junto con la jovencita.  
- Él, padre…- dijo la muchacha para después mostrarle al sacerdote al pequeñito dentro del porta bebe, el hombre se quedo consternado.  
- Que pasa con el pequeño? Cuál es su nombre?-  
- El mío es Marie… el niño no tiene nombre… padre bautícelo por favor! Necesita alejar a este niño de mi y de su padre! O le haremos mucho mal!- el sacerdote estaba cada vez mas consternado por las palabras de la joven Marie.  
- Hija mía, disculpa que insista pero… explícate, no te entiendo…-  
- Padre este niño ha nacido para ser el portador de Satanás…-  
- Pero que cosas dice muchacha!?- el sacerdote la iba a sacar en ese momento de la iglesia, no estaba para bromitas y menos de ese tipo, pero la muchacha se resistió.  
- Escúcheme por favor! Mi esposo es satánico, cuando nos casamos yo no lo sabia, la primera vez que estuve con el me rebeló todo, intente evitarlo pero no pude hacer nada, mientras me tomaba por la fuerza hizo un rito satánico, me dijo que me había elegido para ser la madre del anticristo! Yo intentaba por todos los medios evitarlo pero él me tenia bien vigilada, y el niño nació, me pude escapar de el, y no quiero que mi pequeño cause ningún daño padre! Es solo un pequeño inocente! Por favor, ayúdeme!- la joven comenzó a llorar amargamente, el sacerdote no podía creer lo revelado en ese momento, como saber si era cierto? O si la chica simplemente estaba desquiciada…  
- Muchacha, tienes alguna prueba?- la chica asintió lentamente, le dio la espalda al padre y se levanto la blusa dejando al descubierta su blanca espalda, el padre lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa.  
- Santo Cristo!...- exclamo el sacerdote, se había quedado con los ojos desorbitados, en la espalda de la chica estaba marcado a fuego un pentagrama con todos los símbolos que correspondían a este.  
- Ahora me cree padre?- pregunto con tristeza Marie ante la cara de estupefacción del sacerdote, el cual asintió, en ese preciso momento tomo al niño en sus brazos y lo acerco a la pila bautismal, se prometió a si mismo que iba a hacer de ese niño un digno hijo de Dios, mientras dejaba caer sobre la pelirroja cabecita el agua diciéndole "yo te bautizo Gerard Baptiste Camus en nombre del padre del hijo y del espíritu santo…" al niño lo escondió en el orfanato de la iglesia registrándolo como niño indigente y a la joven la metió a un convento donde la atendieron debidamente, como ultimo recuerdo y con lagrimas en los ojos, la joven madre se despidió de su pequeño dejando contra el pecho de este una imagen de San Miguel Arcángel para que lo guiara en su vida…  
Fin del Flash Back.

Camus estaba en shock, el padre Paulo nunca le había contado tal historia, siempre le había dicho que había sido dejado en la puerta de la catedral y que él lo había encontrado y adoptado…  
- Sorprendido Camus?... pues esa es la verdad, tu estúpida madre y el sacerdote de pacotilla intentaron salvarte, pero tú fuiste consagrado a mi desde antes de que nacieras, así que no pudieron hacer nada, solo atrasar un poco mi obra, pero decidiste salir de esa empresa de mentirosos y seguir una vida llena de pecado… - Camus lo volteo hacia él, tenía la mirada perdida y lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, se levanto de su lugar, Satanás sonrió.  
- Parece que has entendido muchacho…- dijo parándose a su vez, por para su sorpresa Camus se hinco, y elevando sus brazos al cielo, con la voz quebrada por el llanto comenzó.  
- Pater noster qui est in caelis, sanctificétur nomen tuum…- los ojos del demonio se abrieron desmesuradamente.  
- Idiota! Crees que con simples rezos vas a poder detenerme!- grito iracundo acercándose peligrosamente a Camus.  
- Adveniat regnum tuum, fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo…- una mano que lo jaloneaba por el cabello lo hizo detenerse.  
- Calla insensato! Ni tu ni nadie me evitara ganarle esta vez!- y al momento lo levanto del cuello para lanzarlo contra una de las paredes, toda su humanidad fue a dar al suelo, el pelirrojo se levanto con pesadez, sobándose la cabeza pues el golpe había sido demasiado, se medio incorporo, pero para sorpresa de Lucifer volviose a hincar y a abrir los brazos.  
- Sicut in caelo et in terra, Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hódie...- con un grito el engendro del mal se le fue encima, lo abofeteo en la cara, Camus la regreso a su lugar, le había sangrado el labio pero continuo aun con mas fervor.  
- Et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittímus devitoribus nostris…- una bofetada del otro lado que le reventó el pómulo, pero no se calló. – Et ne nos inducas in tentationem…- miro directamente hacia los iracundos ojos del demonio .- Sed libera nos a malo… amen…- al terminar, un golpe debajo de la quijada hizo que cayera de espaldas, las despiadadas manos del demonio lo levantaron del cabello y lo azoto contra otra pared repetidas veces hasta que esta se tiño de rojo.  
- Has tenido suficiente niño? Ahhh? Entiéndelo tus recitos no me van a hacer nada!- Camus respiro con dificultad, se lleno los pulmones de aire y hablo con un hilo de voz.  
- está escrito… "Nadie que ponga su confianza en el señor, quedara decepcionado, Todo el que invoque el nombre del señor se salvara…" (Is 45, 23)- no pudo seguir hablando pues un golpe en el estomago lo hizo callar.  
- Dime niño imbécil? Dónde está tu Dios ehh? Si tanto confías en el por qué no te salva? Sabes por que iluso? Yo te diré porque! Para que te quites esa entupida idea tuya del "gran amor del todo poderoso" ustedes simples humanos no le interesan! Los ve como simples mascotas! Experimenta con sus vidas y si mueren ni siquiera le interesan! A Él le da lo mismo su existencia! Los tiene ahí como idiotas para que lo alaben! Los ha dejado a su suerte! Nunca les ha ayudado en lo más mínimo, todo lo que les da son sufrimientos y penas! Y ustedes entupidos las aceptan como "expiación" para llegar al "cielo" y a eso le llamas el gran "amor de Dios por el hombre" él es el más grande fraude que ha existido junto con su bola de seguidores borregos de la iglesia! Que no vez que yo he venido ah ayudar al hombre? Yo soy el único que lo ha ayudado a través de la historia! y ustedes me aborrecen y me odian!-  
- Cállate! Tu eres solo mentira! Como puedes decir tal cosa! Nos envió a su hijo! Que murió por nosotros en la cruz! Y tu dices que nos ha olvidado? Que somos un juego para el? Eres todo mentira y destrucción!- Camus se había recuperado, la ira había hecho presa de él, se había metido con su Dios y eso no se lo iba a perdonar, Satanás sonrió.  
- Tienes agallas Camus, por eso te he escogido, y sabes responder, bien, por que no me gustan los blandos, pero este en lo correcto o no, eso no evitara que haga contigo lo que se me antoje.-  
- Atrás… Vade retro Satan! Tengo un libre albedrío y no pienso ayudarte!- Camus se había puesto en pie, tenía la cara molida por los golpes y le dolía la espalda y brazos, sangraba de la cabeza, pero no perdía lucidez, el demonio rió de buena gana y apreso al joven contra una pared.  
- Tu libertad termina aquí… muchacho…- Camus se horrorizo, el hombre frente a el se hizo humo, un humo que lo rodeo, lo sentía entrar en cada poro de su piel, lo cegaba, lo ahogaba, Camus peleaba por quedarse consiente, cayó al piso comenzó a convulsionarse, su cuerpo se retorcía, lanzaba estridentes alaridos, no escucho cuando el joven que hasta hace unos momentos yacía ignorante de lo que pasaba ahora gritaba con frenesí su nombre, al ver el cuerpo del que quería lanzando espumarajos por la boca mientras hablaba incoherencias e increíblemente levitaba por momentos…


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8 Occideor…** (asesino...)

Pride you took,  
Pride you feel,  
pride that you felt when you kneel  
Not the world  
Not the love  
Not what you thought from above…  
I see faith in your eyes  
Never you heard the dircouraging lies  
I hear faith in your cries  
Broken is the promise, betrayal  
The healing hand held back by the depend nail  
Follow the God that failed.

**The God that failed. **  
**Metallica, disco negro.**

Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, sonrió entre sueños, recordando la suave firmeza de la piel de Camus, en su inconsciencia se intento pegar mas al cuerpo que lo había dejado extasiado hacia él, pero lo único que encontró fue el mullido cuerpo de una almohada, frunció el seño y aun con los ojos cerrados tanteo el colchón en busca del calor de su compañero, nada, después un estridente grito y golpes contra la pared lo hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe, pestañeo un momento acostumbrándose a la semi penumbra de su recamara, la puerta estaba abierta y dejaba pasar una franja de luz proveniente de la sala, donde sus sentidos le indicaban que estaba todo el alboroto, miro en derredor suyo, confirmando que Camus no estaba, una serie de voces ininteligibles y sonidos extraños hicieron que su piel se erizara, y saltara de la cama, algo le indicaba "peligro" y le angustiaba sobremanera el pelirrojo.  
Salió de la recamara sin importarle su desnudes, iba por el pasillo que daba a la sala cuando encontró en una esquina sus boxers, se los puso y siguió caminando con cautela hacia la sala, lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto, un denso y extraño humo amarillo rodeaba la figura del seminarista, el cual se aferraba a la pared para sostenerse, llego un momento donde cayó de rodillas, comenzando a toser, se convulsionaba en el piso, de su boca salían exclamaciones ininteligibles y sonidos guturales en un tono tan ronco y grave que hicieron que Milo tragara saliva ante el cuadro que se presentaba ante el, después, el cuerpo de Camus comenzó a levitar por momentos, y de su boca salía espuma, tenía los ojos en blanco, y la piel cambiaba de tonalidades, las venas se hicieron visibles en todo el cuerpo, dándole tintes violáceos y verduscos, los músculos del francés se tensaron mientras en el aire seguía convulsionándose, las uñas de las manos le crecieron de manera impresionante, por ultimo dio un desgarrador grito, para después caer al suelo.  
Todo quedo en calma, Milo estaba en el umbral de la sala, tenía los ojos desorbitados mientras veía el cuerpo tirado del pelirrojo, indeciso en si acercarse o no, balbuceaba en voz baja su nombre, intentando que su mente le explicara que era lo que había pasado, soltó un sonido gutural de susto cuando vio como el pelirrojo se sentaba, comenzó a admirar sus manos, su muy extremadamente pálida piel, se toco el rostro, el largo cabello, y comenzó a reír, primero por lo bajo, después en fuertes carcajadas que hacían que su espalda se convulsionara, haciendo de esta manera que el pelo dejara por momentos descubierta su espalda, y dejando a la vista de Milo un enorme tatuaje en toda la extensión de la piel, era un pentagrama con muchas figuras dentro, el rubio no sabía qué hacer, algo le había pasado al seminarista, pero realmente tenía miedo de acercarse.  
- Ca… Camus?…- dijo con voz trémula el nervioso rubio, el pelirrojo dejo de reírse para dirigirle una mirada de soslayo al ser que se le acercaba, esbozo una sonrisa sardónica mostrando los insanamente blancos dientes, pero lo que hizo estremecer a Milo fueron los ojos, los hermosos ojos azules de Camus ya no eran mas, ahora estaban teñidos de rojo, de un rojo refulgente que le recordaba las ilustraciones de las antiguas Biblias donde se hablaba del infierno…  
El pelirrojo se había levantado y comenzaba a dirigir sus pasos hacia el espantado joven que retrocedía a cada paso que el daba, y no era para menos, ya que cuando Milo observo de frente el rostro de Camus, este estaba lleno de golpes, tenia reventado un labio, la ceja y el pómulo derecho, y mientras caminaba, estos golpes desaprecian dejando la piel como si nada hubiera pasado, choco contra una de las paredes, Camus amplio su cínica sonrisa mientras lo apresaba contra la misma.  
- Que te pasa "amor"- Le dijo con la voz cargada de cinismo- parece que viste al diablo…- rió por lo bajo ante su mal chiste, Milo temblaba de pies a cabeza, sintió el dedo índice de Camus recorrer su rostro, todo el se estremeció, el toque era helado, pero a la vez lo quemaba, no sabía por qué, todo lo que entendía en ese momento, era que ese Camus le causaba repulsión y terror, así que lo alejo con un fuerte empellón, el pelirrojo se carcajeo ante la reacción del rubio, que ahora lo miraba enojado.  
- Me tienes miedo Milo? Te causo asco? Hace rato no parecía eso… en cambio parecías disfrutar tanto de mi que gemías más que una perra en celo…- Milo enrojeció de golpe, definitivamente ese no era Camus…  
- Quien eres? Que has hecho con Camus?- el pelirrojo rió por lo bajo.  
- Soy yo "amor" es que acaso no me reconoces?-  
- Ya cállate! Tú no eres ni serás él! Que has hecho con el?- Milo estaba desesperado, el ser frente a el lo miro por un momento.  
- Parece que ustedes primates sobre desarrollados tienen mas inteligencia de lo que pensé… tienes razón, no soy Camus, y francamente te agradecería que me dejaras de llamar así, su nombre me enferma… y déjame decirte muchacho que "yo" soy la verdadera esencia de Camus, la personalidad sosa que tu conociste fue solo una cubierta.-  
- No…no! Tu mientes!-  
- Te parece que miento?- Milo trago saliva, y mas cuando vio la mirada llena de lasciva y lujuria que el ser frente a el le lanzaba, fue cuando reparo en que ambos estaban en ropa interior, el Camus bizarro comenzó lo acorralo nuevamente contra la pared.  
- Pero cambiando de tema… puedo ver por qué Camus se intereso en ti… eres muy bello muchacho, por que no pretendemos que soy el verdadero Camus y…- Milo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el cinismo de ese ser no tenia limites, se lleno de ira, le dio un fuerte puñetazo contra la cara mientras le gritaba fuertemente "aléjate de mi!" el demonio retrocedió unos pasos, se paso el dedo pulgar contra el labio reventado llevándose sangre en el acto, le lanzo un mirada por debajo del flequillo, las rojas irises refulgieron enojadas, escupió y comenzó a avanzar amenazadora mente hacia el rubio.  
- Odio… que se opongan a mis deseos…- siseo con crueldad atrapando nuevamente a Milo contra la pared, lo golpeo en la boca del estomago haciendo que el rubio se doblara hacia delante, lo tomo de la barbilla con fiereza, le estrello el cráneo contra la pared haciendo que Milo soltara un quejido, acto que aprovechó para besarlo salvajemente, con una mano apreso amabas del rubio, y con la otra comenzó a acariciarle sin pudor el firme trasero por dentro de los boxers.  
Milo gemía de dolor, la cabeza le explotaba por el golpe, Camus le mordía sin consideración los labios y lo masturbaba tan fuertemente que en lugar de sentir placer sentía dolor, se sacudía intentando sacarse al pelirrojo de encima, forcejeaba contra el, haciendo solamente que aquel se pegara completamente a su cuerpo, sintió asco, el dulce sabor de la boca de Camus se había ido, sentía besar a un extraño, cosa la cual lo hizo forcejear con más fuerza.  
Camus sonreía mientras besaba la deliciosa boca del rubio, la resistencia de Milo solo lo alentaba, si había algo que le gustara era hacer sufrir a su víctima y sentir el desespero en el alma del mortal frente a el lo hacía excitarse sobre manera, pero súbitamente algo lo lastimo, comenzó a sentir que su pecho ardía, algo quemaba contra su esternón de manera tal que se alejo del cuerpo de Milo, el cual tomo aire con desesperación y se limpiaba con asco la boca mientras le lanzaba una furiosa mirada, el demonio miro hacia su pecho viendo una gran quemada justo en medio, la carne le escocía, no se explicaba cómo había pasado eso, levanto la mirada para ver como del cuello de Milo pendía una cadenita dorada con una imagen de San Miguel en ella, soltó un gruñido enojado, la piel quemada comenzó a regenerarse poco a poco ante la atónita mirada de Milo.  
- Miguel…- siseo enojado Camus, por tercera vez se acerco al asustado griego pero esta vez lo tomo del cuello ahogándolo con una sola mano, mientras con la otra intento arrebatar la dorada imagen, pero solo al tocarla, esta comenzó a quemarle la mano, grito desesperado soltando a Milo, se miro incrédulo la mano, la cual comenzaba a regenerarse, Milo comenzaba a incorporarse frente a el, y con odio, dio un tremendo revés contra la cara de Milo que al no esperar el golpe le dio de lleno lanzándolo contra el otro lado de la sala estampándose contra la pared y cayendo inconsciente mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nuca y otro caía de su ceja reventada.  
- Muchacho imbécil…- dijo para si el demonio, había sido suficiente de juegos, se dijo a si mismo, se dirigió hacia la recamara de Milo, abrió el gran closet y escogió uno de los trajes del griego, se vistió, encontró en la cómoda una cajetilla de cigarros, se llevo uno a los labios encendiéndolo al chasquear los dedos y guardose los demás, tomo unos lentes de sol, se dio una checada en el espejo, vestía un traje de seda, negro en su totalidad (léase, saco, camisa, pantalones y zapatos) sonrió ante su imagen mientras pensaba que a pesar de todo los humanos tenían buen gusto.  
Salió del departamento sin inmutarse en el cuerpo inconsciente de Milo que yacía no muy lejos de la puerta la cual cerro de un portazo, en la ciudad, las luces del alba comenzaban a despuntar pintando de rojos y naranjas las calles del Vaticano, expelió el humo de sus pulmones mientras comenzaba a dirigir sus pasos hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Roma.

Y muchas horas después…  
Ya era más de medio día y de Camus ni sus luces, Saga se sentía terriblemente mal, pues sabia que había sido su culpa que el pelirrojo se fuera del departamento, caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su departamento sin apartarse de un momento del mueble que sostenía el teléfono esperando que Camus se comunicara, Kanon lo miro dar su vuelta numero 134, soltó un bufido apenas audible, aunque debía admitir que estaba igual de preocupado que su gemelo, ya que después de que el pelirrojo se fuera la noche anterior, este había prometido llamarles pero ya habían pasado mas de 12 horas y nada.  
Después de que Saga había despertado ese día como a las 9, recordó todo lo hecho contra su hermano y contra Camus, había pedido muy sentidas disculpas a su gemelo, el cual lo perdono con la promesa de que él pagaría la cirugía plástica de nariz pues esta se había inflamado y Kanon parecía Rodolfo el reno, Saga había abrazado a su hermano con cariño, a pesar de sus arranques de ira, el siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo, aguantarlo y confortarlo, le estaba realmente agradecido.  
-200! Ya no aguanto más!- dijo Kanon levantándose súbitamente de su lugar acercándose a Saga.  
- Que?...-  
- Ya has dado 200 vueltas al mismo lugar y ya me desesperaste! Si estas tan preocupado llámale tu!- con enojo, el gemelo menor levanto el auricular del teléfono y marco los dígitos del celular de Camus, 4, 5, 6 tonos y el buzón de voz les contesto, Kanon se quedo extrañado, esta ya era demasiado, la preocupación hizo presa de el, Camus nunca faltaba a su palabra, y si no les había llamado era porque algo muy malo le había pasado, Saga sugirió salir a buscarlo, Kanon acepto, ambos tomaron sus chaquetas.  
- mmm y ahora? Por donde comenzamos…- pregunto Saga al estar ya en la calle.  
- Pues… piensa, si fueras Camus, donde estarías?... a ver… soy un santurrón asustadizo y un mocho in corregible… ya se! La Basílica!- Saga no dijo anda de los poco ortodoxos métodos de su gemelo, pero en que tenía razón, tenía razón, Camus normalmente se iba a la Basílica, así que buscarlo ahí fue lo que hicieron.  
Buscaron por todos lados y nada, dentro de la Basílica, la plaza, que estaba atestada de turistas… los albergues para fieles, los cafés que solía visitar, incluso en los hoteles de mala muerte que había un poco alejados del centro (o mas bien en Roma…), nada, tres horas después se sentaron derrotados en uno de los cafés que estaban frente a la plaza de San Pedro, ambos pensaban lo mismo, era "como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra" seguían insistiendo al celular pero solo contestaba el buzón de voz, ambos pidieron unos cafés, y mientras la mesera los traía, un viento insistente comenzó a soplar, y en una de esas hizo que un hoja de periódico que había estado en la otra mesa se estampara contra la cara de Saga, que con molestia lo retiro, iba a hacerlo bola y tirarlo cuando algo llamo su atención.  
- Creo que ya se en donde esta…- dijo muy enigmático el gemelo mayor, Kanon lo miro extrañado, sin decir palabra, Saga le enseño una de las columnas del periódico, donde el autor firmaba como "Milo el escorpión" Kanon capto el mensaje, al momento ambos se levantaron del lugar para salir hacia el departamento del columnista.

Arribaron al lugar, Saga intento tocar la puerta, pero esta cedió al rocé de sus nudillos, los gemelos se miraron extrañados, abrieron por completo dejando ante ellos un panorama un tanto inquietante, algunos muebles estaban volteados, algunas de las paredes de la sala estaban manchadas de sangre y para completar el cuadro, el cuerpo de Milo tirado sobre un pequeño pero alarmante charco de sangre ya seca los hizo decidirse a entrar.  
Saga miro en derredor preguntándose qué había pasado en el lugar, lo que llamo su atención eh hizo que una punzada de algo lo recorriera fue ver la ropa de Camus tirada en el suelo junto con la del rubio, el cual estaba siendo atendido por Kanon, el cual le llamo la atención para que lo ayudara a cargarlo hasta la recamara, para Kanon tampoco paso desapercibido el detalle de la ropa, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el estado de Milo y la desaparición del seminarista.  
Con cuidado lo depositaron en la cama revuelta, entre ambos limpiaron y curaron las heridas de Milo, el cual al sentir el escozor del alcohol comenzó a reaccionar, vio frente a el a 2 figuras iguales que lo miraban con preocupación.  
- Que… paso?- pregunto con la voz seca el rubio que intento incorporarse fallando en el intento, Saga y Kanon se dirigieron miradas significativas.  
- Eso es justamente lo que quisiéramos saber… venimos aquí buscando a Camus y…- a la mención del pelirrojo Milo salto de la cama lastimándose en el proceso, pero llego hasta la sala para ver el desastre que era.  
- Oye ten cuidado…- llamo una voz a sus espaldas – Milo… que paso? Donde esta Camus?- el aludido volteo hacia su interlocutor que era Kanon, lo miro un momento, para después desviar la mirada hacia la sala nuevamente.  
- no lo se… algo… algo le sucedió… todo estaba bien y de repente… cambio… ya no es el Camus que conocemos…- ambos gemelos se habían unido a Milo en la sala, se miraron confusos.  
- Que quieres decir?- pregunto con apremio Saga.  
- El… fue el que me golpeo… - los gemelos se miraron incrédulos, después de un rato, Milo se había vestido (pues cuando lo encontraron estaba en ropa interior….)y se habían sentado en el comedor esperando la comida que habían pedido, ya que el pobre rubio no había probado bocado desde el día anterior y después del extenuante " ejercicio" del día anterior, lo necesitaba, mientras, les contó todo lo sucedido (claro que no toooodo…) comunicándoles sus sospechas de que "algo" se había posesionado del francés.  
- Pero… no lo entiendo… estas seguro de que era el?- pregunto Kanon.  
- Si, más que seguro, te digo que vi cuando un extraño humo lo rodeaba, y después se transformo… supongo que después de noquearme se fue, pero no tengo la menor idea de donde-  
- Pues si se fue… parece que lo hizo desnudo, pues sus ropas están adornando tu sala…- dijo mordaz Saga, Milo enrojeció y Kanon le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, la cual paso por alto.  
- Pues para tu mayor información Saga… no es así, revise mi closet y… se llevo mi traje Armani…- Kanon no pudo evitar una carcajada mientras Milo enrojecía mas y Saga lo miraba enojado. Después de esto los tres llegaron a una conclusión, no sabían dónde se encontraba el pelirrojo, no tenían idea de donde empezar a buscar ni tampoco de cómo lo harían, pero lo que si sabían era que iban a encontrarlo para descubrir que le había pasado.

Y a muuuchos kilómetros de ahí…  
- Bonjour Monsieur… Camus… Vouz avez fait bon voyage?- (buen día señor…Camus… Tuvo un buen viaje ?) pregunto con cortesía el hombre que revisaba los pasaportes en la salida del aeropuerto internacional de Paris.  
- Oui, merci…- contesto el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa, unos minutos después salía en un taxi para dirigirse a la ciudad de las luces mientras reflexionaba para si, antes de llevar a cabo su plan maestro tenia cuentas pendientes que… "saldar" después de todo, hacía falta cerca de un mes para semana santa, podía tomarse el tiempo y divertirse un poco.  
El taxista lo dejo frente a un viejo convento en las afueras de la ciudad, sonrió con crueldad al ver la gastada cantera de la fachada, una monja le abrió la puerta principal, para llevarlo después ante la madre superiora, lo hicieron entrar a un despacho muy rustico mientras traían a la madre, se sentó en una de las viejas sillas de madera que parecían ser mas reliquias que un mueble con una utilidad, a un lado del escritorio había una escultura del "divino preso" que normalmente usaban en semana santa, pero cuando no, la guardaban dentro del despacho, se acerco a inspeccionarla de cerca, por un momento quedo impresionado por el realismo de la escultura, los reguerillos de sangre que corrían por la frente de Jesús, el amoratamiento de pies y manos por las tensas sogas, los pómulos y labios reventados por los golpes, todo tenía un realismo macabro, reconoció la escultura como una de las tantas hechas durante el gótico, después de analizarla se acerco al rostro de la misma y sonrió frente a ella con burla.  
- muy pronto… sufrirás nuevamente… te ganare tu "preciado reino" te volveré a ver humillado y a mis pies…- no pudo continuar con su soliloquio, pues la puerta se abrió en ese momento, hizo una leve inclinación en forma respetuosa ante la mujer entrada en años que había entrado y se había sentado frente a el en el escritorio.  
- Así que usted es el doctor Donatien Alphonse? Por que esta tan interesado con sor Marie?- Camus tomo asiento frente a la monja.  
- bueno, como le comente ayer por teléfono madre… esta "sor Marie" sufrió una especia de esquizofrenia de joven y por eso es que me interesa, vera, estoy haciendo un estudio sobre el modo en que afecta la creencia religiosa en la conducta humana, hable con el padre Paulo en Italia, el me contó todo lo sucedido con esta mujer… como comprenderá es un estudio importante para la psiquiatría, así que si fuera tan amable de dejarme hablar con ella por un momento se lo agradecería…- le sonrió con inocencia, la mujer frunció el seño y soltó un gruñido, había algo que no le cuadraba del todo del "doctor" Camus, aun así, accedió a llevarla a la celda de sor Marie.  
Caminaron por los desgastados adoquines de los pasillos, el demonio admiraba las descascaradas y viejas paredes del convento, se sentía como transportado a la edad media, el convento estaba situado en un viejo castillo, así que no era raro ver emblemas heráldicos en las arcadas o viejas pinturas de nobles que fueron plasmadas sobre las paredes como recuerdo de días llenos de gloria de los que habitaron el lugar, llegaron a un oscuro pasillo lleno de humedad, la monja se paro frente a una de las enmohecidas y herrumbrosas puertas.  
- Antes de dejarlo entrar, tengo que advertirle que está un poco mal de la cabeza, dice incoherencias, como que su hijo es "la reencarnación de Satanás" o cosas por el estilo, si logra entablar con ella una conversación civilizada, créamelo, será el primero- metió la llave en el enmohecido picaporte, con un fuerte chirrido, los goznes de la puerta cedieron y esta se abrió pesadamente, dentro una mujer menuda, hincada frente a un gran Cristo se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante mientras repetía otra vez "Anima Christi, sanctifica me, Corpus Christi, salve me, Sanguis Christi, inebria me." Parecía que ni siquiera había notado a los intrusos dentro de su cuarto.  
- Sor Marie… él es el doctor Alphonse… viene a hablar con usted…- la mujer no respondió, siguió en su "rezo" repitiendo una y otra ves la misma cosa, la madre se encogió de hombros y salió dejando a Camus y a la mujer solos.  
Cuando la monja salió, Camus se acerco hacia la mujer hincada, se le acerco al oído y le susurro "eh vuelto… madre" la reacción de Marie no se hizo esperar se detuvo en su movimiento de vaivén, sus manos cayeron, su cara se lleno de espanto y dirigió una mirada aterrorizada al ser a un lado de ella.  
- Creíste que yendo con el sacerdote ese podrías desacerté de mi no?- la mujer se había parado pero temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras aferraba de forma enfermiza un rosario contra su pecho, intento alejarse del demoníaco ser que la miraba con odio, se acorralo ella misma contra una de las paredes.  
- Eres una muy mala madre Marie, dejaste a tu hijo sin ti durante 22 años… muy malo… es por eso que… eh venido por ti, además de que nadie se opone a mis deseos, y tu… creíste haberme detenido, es por eso que tengo que castigarte, yo se que tu entiendes verdad "mamá"? – la tomo de la barbilla mientras le sonreía con una falsa dulzura, la mujer estaba pálida.  
- Ca… Camus… no… no… tu…-  
- ya veo que si recuerdas mi nombre madre, y hasta lloras! Pero no te remordió la conciencia cuando me dejaste en manos de esos sacerdotes verdad!?- le dio un brusco jalón de la barbilla, la mujer lloraba desesperada. – Cállate! Si hay algo que no soporto son los lloriqueos de una mujer!- y dicho esto la lanzo sobre el camastro, la mujer algo entrada en años, se incorporo y vio a los ojos a su "hijo".  
- Camus… lo hice por tu bien, yo no quería que fueras lo que tu padre dijo que serias, yo…- la mujer callo cuando las manos de Camus se aferraron a su cuello.  
- Muy malo mujer… lo único que hiciste fue retrasar un poco mi "trabajo" pero estoy aquí, y tu no pudiste hacer nada por tu querido hijo… solo provocaste que tu partida al infierno fuera… cruel…- la mujer no podía emitir sonido alguno la mano de Camus le aferraba con fuerza y no la dejaba respirar, lo único que se escucho en la celda fue una risa macabra…

Una hora después, Camus se dirigía hacia un hotel en Paris, mientras que en el convento, una de las hermanas se dirigió hacia la celda de Sor Marie, le toco varias veces pero la monja no le contestaba, esto se le hizo raro, así que abrió, las llaves cayeron de sus manos, quedo aterrada ante lo que había dentro del cuarto, soltó un estridente grito, en menos de 5 minutos la puerta de la celda estaba atestada de monjas que se persignaban al ver el macabro cuadro, contra una de las paredes, estaba "crucificada" de cabeza sor Marie, estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, le habían cortado el vientre y las viseras caían sobre su cara, junto a ella en la pared pintado con sangre de la víctima "…Satanás será puesto en libertad y saldrá de su prisión a engañar a las naciones, a Gog y a Magog, para reunirlas para la guerra… ¡Ay de la tierra y del mar, por que el diablo ha bajado hasta vosotros poseído de un gran furor…" (Ap. 12, 12 20 7,8), al siguiente día, la noticia corrió por el mundo…


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9 Veritas…**

You just stood there screaming  
Fearing no one was listening to you  
They say the empty can rattles the most  
The sound of your own voice must soothe you  
Hearing only what you want to hear  
And knowing only what you've heard  
You you are smothered in tragedy  
You are out to save the world.  
Mysery  
You insist that the weight of the world  
Should be on your shoulders  
Misery  
There's much more to life than you see  
My friend of misery  
You still stood there screaming  
No one caring about these words you tell  
My friend before your voice is gone  
One mans fun is another's hell  
These times are sent to try men's souls  
But something's wrong with all you see  
You you'll take it on all yourself  
Remember misery loves company.

- Que clase de monstruo haría esto?- se preguntaba el criminólogo de la INTERPOL al llegar al lugar de los hechos, los forenses ya habían bajado el cuerpo de Marie de la pared, la policía fotografiaba el lugar y el cuerpo para archivarlo en el expediente, algunos periodistas habían llegado al convento, las madres y la policía les evitaban el paso, algunos osados, habían logrado pasar y tomar algunas imágenes del macabro crimen, algunas horas después, la noticia se daba en todos los noticiarios del mundo.

Kilómetros mas tarde…  
6 de la tarde y los gemelos salían de su trabajo, caminaban en silencio hacia el lugar donde habían quedado de verse con el columnista para hacer un plan de acción para encontrar al seminarista.  
Arribaron al bar y ubicaron entre la gente a la rubia cabellera de Milo, se acercaron a el, sentándose uno a cada lado.  
- Alguna pista?- pregunto Saga después de pedir una cerveza, el columnista negó lentamente.  
- Y ustedes?-  
- Hablé con el padre Paulo… no tenia ni idea, en cambio se puso bastante ansioso cuando le pregunte por Camus…- dijo Kanon con la voz apagada, los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían tomando.  
En la televisión el sonido que anunciaba un boletín informativo comenzó a sonar, no lo tomaron en cuenta, la voz del locutor se escuchaba vagamente entre las voces de los presentes, el locutor hablaba de un crimen de los mas deplorable acaecido en las calles de Paris, que era achacado a alguna secta satánica, pasaron algunas imágenes que habían logrado captar de la celda de la monja, después salía la imagen de uno de los inspectores de la INTERPOL tratando de tapar la cámara, Milo miró de reojo la pantalla, el policía se le hizo conocido, le puso mas atención al televisor, en el cual se entrevistaba a dicho inspector, un hombre joven de cabello castaño y ondulado, de ojos café, al cual preguntaban si había algún sospechoso, el hombre contestaba que tenia un retrato hablado del presunto homicida, segundos después pasaron en la pantalla la imagen del hombre.  
Milo salto de su lugar después de gritar con sorpresa "camus!" los gemelos se espantaron, ambos también dirigieron la mirada al aparato, en el cual se mostraba el retrato de un hombre pelirrojo, muy joven de pupilas igualmente rojas, los tres se quedaron en shock, la policía daba santo y seña del sospechoso diciendo que su supuesto nombre era "Donatien Alphonse" pero que este podía ser falso, ofrecieron recompensa por cualquier información sobre el sospechoso mientras anunciaban que no tenían mas idea del por que este sujeto había hecho lo que había hecho.  
Segundos después el boletín acabó, volviendo la televisión a su programación normal, el bar no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, el mismo barullo se escuchaba, la música de la rocola, las carcajadas de los borrachines, pero aun así, había tres personas en el lugar que habían quedado sumamente afectadas por la noticia, Milo tenia la boca abierta mientras veía obstinadamente la pantalla, Saga había bajado la vista hacia su cerveza, pero aun así tenia los ojos desorbitados, y Kanon miraba hacia el frente con expresión ausente.  
- Vieron lo que…- Balbuceó Milo.  
- Si…- Contestaron los gemelos.  
- Ese era…-  
- Si…-  
- Pero será posible que el…-  
- Si…-  
- Oh por Dios…-  
- Si…- Milo tomo asiento nuevamente llevándose una mano a la boca mientras pensaba, los gemelos se miraron uno a otro.  
- Necesitamos hablar con el padre Paulo…- Kanon se había puesto de pie, los otros 2 lo miraron extrañados, Kanon se dispuso a pagar los tragos.  
- El sabe que es lo que le pasa a Camus! Ustedes no vieron su cara le pregunte por el, es obvio que sabe algo!- su gemelo y Milo le dieron la razón, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, aun podían encontrarlo en San Pedro, al llegar a la Basílica, Saga y Kanon se encargaron de evitar a la guardia suiza, después de todo, conocían la arquitectura del lugar como la palma de su mano, así que llegaron directamente a las oficinas de los sacerdotes, los gemelos sabían cual era la oficina del padre Paulo, pues ya habían estado ahí con Camus tiempo atrás.  
Detrás de la puerta se escuchaba una discusión, el trío dudaba si tocar o no, pero al estar oyendo lo que se discutía supieron que dicha "pelea" se estaba dando alrededor de Camus, Milo siendo el mas impulsivo del trío abrió la labrada puerta de madera, dentro se encontraban el anciano sacerdote Paulo y el sacerdote rector del seminario Giorgio, los 2 religiosos callaron y miraban confusos a los jóvenes que se encontraban en la puerta.  
- Cosa vogliono qui? Loro non posono essere qui!- (que quieren aqui? No pueden estar aquí!) el padre Giorgio se dirigió a ellos, estaba rojo de la ira, sus regordetas manos temblaban echas puño ante la súbita interrupción de los chicos.  
- Noi vogliamo parlare col padre Paulo... (queremos hablar con el padre Paulo…) - a Milo le había enojado la forma de mirar del padre, el cual hizo un gesto de indignación, estaba a punto de contestarle al insolente jovencito cuando la huesuda mano del Padre Paulo se poso sobre su hombro.  
- Cuosa vogliono con me?- (Que es lo que quieren hablar conmigo?)- el anciano camino hacia ellos, tenía el semblante sereno, Saga se adelanto.  
- Sabe usted bien de que… queremos saber que pasa con Camus…- Los sacerdotes se lanzaron miradas significativas, se quedaron callados un momento, el padre Paulo volvió a hablar.  
- Ustedes deben ser los gemelli cierto?- dijo al observar a los gemelos, ambos asintieron, vio a Milo un momento y sobre la camisa de este, pendiente de su cuello la dorada cadena que pertenecía al seminarista.  
- Y tu… debes de ser Milo…- el rubio quedo confuso y extrañado, el sacerdote sonrió ante la cara del columnista – Camus me ha hablado mucho de ti…- Milo enrojeció, el anciano fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, le padre Giorgio se acerco a decirle unas palabras a las cuales negaba vehemente, al sacerdote asintió y se quedo a un lado de el, con un ademán les indico a los jóvenes que se sentaran en las sillas frente a el.  
- Bueno, supongo que vieron las noticias, pues bien, para no andarme con rodeos, Camus fue concebido para un único propósito en su vida… ser el anticristo… y ya lo han visto con sus propios ojos…- Los tres se miraron.  
- Pero… cómo es posible esto… y por que no había hecho nada si usted sabia de la situación.- pregunto Saga, el padre suspiro cansado.  
- Supongo que fue uno de los más grandes errores que aun me reprocho, la madre de Camus… que desgraciadamente fue su primera víctima…- Los tres se miraron incrédulos, era acaso que la monja asesinada era la madre de Camus? – Una mañana llego a las puertas de Notre Dame, en aquel entonces yo era el párroco de este lugar…- El sacerdote les contó toda la historia de cómo Camus había terminado bajo su tutela, como se había encariñado con el y como había guardado el secreto aun para el Vaticano, pues el sabía que si llegaba a confesar lo que Camus iba a ser, barios grupos de fanáticos intentarían asesinar al niño, cosa la cual no quería el sacerdote, así que el pensó que sería buena idea si lo mantenía dentro de la vida religiosa, allí no tendría tentaciones ni caería al mal, pensó que todo había pasado cuando el joven pelirrojo le comunico su idea de ser sacerdote, pero sus miedos regresaron cuando descubrió que no era la vocación del muchacho, se arrepentía también de haberle escondido la verdad incluso a el, y sabia que muy en el fondo del demoníaco ser que ahora era, el alma noble de su "hijo" estaba ahí, el problema era sacarlo a flote y exorcizar al demonio, ya que este había venido a cumplir las escrituras…  
- Quiere decir… que estamos en el Apocalipsis?- pregunto confuso e incrédulo Milo.  
- Lamento decir que así es… y en las peores partes debo decir, está escrito que el demonio seria soltado… si mal no recuerdo en la celda de Sor Marie está escrita la cita bíblica… lo que el demonio no puso fue el final de la misma "el será derrotado" el solo tiene una oportunidad para hacerse de las almas de los hombres, el viernes santo, justo después de la hora nona, la iglesia queda sin pastor, pues Jesús muere… si el no mata al representante del Cristo antes del alba del domingo de resurrección, será regresado a los abismos y Camus liberado…- cayo un espeso silencio en la oficina, todos trataban de asimilar las palabras del sacerdote.  
- Está seguro de esto?- pregunto Kanon, el hombre asintió.  
- Mas que seguro hijo, créemelo, durante 23 años me eh preparado para este momento, y creo que es tiempo de que el Santo Padre sepa que habrá un atentado en su contra… aunque me arrepiento de dar el aviso tan tarde…-  
- Va a decirle la verdad a los dirigentes eclesiásticos?-  
- Así es… de no ser así, la masacre seria peor, jóvenes si me disculpan, se hace tarde, ya tienen la información que querían, y por su propio bien, déjenle este asunto a la iglesia, o podrían salir perjudicados…- el sacerdote paso a un lado de ellos, ya iba en la salida cuando.  
- lamento informárselo padre, pero no me quedare fuera de esto, ¡ es mi amigo el que esta poseído, el que esta asesinando gente como desquiciado! Y no confió en su iglesia! Se que son igual de desgraciados que los políticos! Y que serian capaz de matarlo para que la gente no sepa lo que esta pasando! Pues lo lamento pero no los voy a dejar hacer esto solos, tendrán que aguantarme…- dijo Milo con voz de reto, la cara altiva y sus ojos brillantes, el sacerdote sonrió ante el obstinado joven.  
- No hables de lo que no conoces Milo, pero a pesar de todo veo que te preocupas por Camus, pues bien, si mi castigo por no haber hecho las cosas bien es aguantarte, pues que así sea, que Dios los bendiga, con permiso…- el hombre por fin salió del despacho dejando con un amargo sabor de boca a los jóvenes dentro.

El trío salía de san Pedro, Milo iba bastante inconforme mientras los gemelos iban encerrados en un desagradable mutismo.  
- Bueno, ya que no contamos con el apoyo directo de la "santa iglesia" tendré que valerme del poder de la prensa para hacer algo por Camus…- en ese momento Milo sacó su celular marcando una serie de números ante la atónita mirada de los gemelos, que se preguntaban que era lo que planeaba el loco columnista – Le hablare a mi buen amigo Aioria, el y yo éramos como uña y mugre en la prepa, aun no recuerdo por que deje de hablarle? Pero bueno, el es el inspector de la INTERPOL que investiga el caso del homicidio a la monja…-  
- Bueno? Buenas noches inspector como esta?- dijo Milo con voz alegre al escuchar a la persona del otro lado de la línea.  
- Quien porras habla?-  
- Soy Milo, Aioria! Si te acuerdas de mí… no?-  
- Milo? Quien porras es Milo? Disculpe pero creo que es número equivocado…- Aioria del otro lado de la línea estaba a punto de colgar, estaba bastante enojado, en Paris se habia encontrado a una prostituta asesinada del mismo modo que la monja y ese tipo de casos le sacaban de sus casillas.  
- No! No espera, soy Milo de la preparatoria Socrática! De Grecia!- el policía se quedo un momento en silencia intentando hacer memoria, entonces una luz se prendió en su cabeza.  
- Ahhh ya te recuerdo! Eres el idiota que me robaba mi almuerzo no?- dijo aun mas irritado el inspector, Milo trago saliva, ahora recordaba por que se había peleado con el joven policía.  
- Este… vamos amigo, eso quedo en el pasado jejejeje, pero oye, te hablo por un asunto muy importante, tengo informes sobre el asesino de la monja…- el inspector quedo callado por un momento.  
- Supe que eras periodista, como se que esta no es una treta para obtener información?-  
- Oye, a ti te conviene lo que yo se… así que por que no hacemos un cambio de informaciones?- Milo y Aioria discutieron durante un momento, hasta que aceptaron colaborar el uno con el otro, el policía le informaría si Camus salía de Francia y Milo informaría a la ley los planes futuros de éste.  
Ya pactada la forma de informarse de Camus el trío se alejaba poco a poco de la plaza de San Pedro, cuando una voz a sus espaldas los detuvo.  
- Oigan! Yo quiero ayudarles a detener a Camus!- los tres voltearon para quedar frente a un chico algunos dos o tres años menor que ellos, vestía sotana negra, tenia un largo cabello rubio lacio hasta las corvas y sus inocentes ojos azules impactaron sobre manera a Kanon.  
- Y tu eres?- pregunto con rudeza el gemelo mayor, el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
- Me llamo Shaka- dijo el joven – Estudio en el seminario, Camus era como mi hermano mayor, siempre me ayudaba en todo, hoy pasaba yo por las oficinas del padre Paulo y lo he escuchado todo, y quiero ayudar!-  
- Lo siento muchacho pero el club de los endemoniados esta lleno… mejor ve ayuda al padre a limpiar su sotana…- dijo el rubio dando la vuelta y comenzando a andar otra vez.  
- Espera Milo, que no lo vez? Si los sacerdotes revelan la verdad al papa, será imposible volver a entrar con libertad a la basílica! El chico podría servirnos de espía dentro de la iglesia, es que acaso no habías dicho que lo importante es estar informados?- Kanon se apiado de los ojos de corderito a medio morir del rubio seminarista, Milo y Saga concordaron con que Kanon tenía razón.  
- Muy bien Shaka, bienvenido al club, tu nos informaras de todos los movimientos de la iglesia deacuerdo? Después de todo, esto es por Camus…- el rubio sonrió, desde Camus había salido del seminario se sintió muy mal, el pelirrojo había sido para el como un hermano mayor, ya que dentro de este todo el mundo lo hacía menos, después de todo el era de la india y había sido criado con creencias diferentes, pero Camus siempre lo defendió y respeto sobre todo, así que ahora que se encontraba perdido, sentía que era su obligación regresarle el favor, los tres jóvenes frente a el se presentaron, Saga y Milo de manera formal pero bastante cortante, pero la amplia sonrisa y la calidez de la mano del gemelo menor lo hizo sentirse nervioso y sonrojarse como nunca, se despidió de ellos, no sin sentir a sus espaldas la escrutadora mirada de Kanon que lo seguía al interior de la Basílica.

Pasaron 15 días después de esto, la situación en el mundo, pero en especial en Francia era alarmante, diariamente se encontraba ya fuera una prostituta o un joven asesinado con el mismo modus operandi con el que había sido asesinada la monja, es decir crucificados de cabeza y con citas bíblicas alusivas a la venida del demonio al mundo a un lado de los cuerpos, los medios habían bautizado al asesino como "el asesino de las cruces" o "el crucificador" el terror corría por las calles de la ciudad de las luces, y en el mundo, las sectas satánicas se destapaban a la luz, revelando que su "señor" estaba en la tierra, los suicidios masivos eran cosa de todos los días, y la policía no se daba abasto ante los actos satánico-terroristas que azotaban a la población.  
Milo intercambiaba información con el agente de la INTERPOL y los gemelos se informaban de cada movimiento eclesiástico por medio de Shaka, las imágenes de los macabros hallazgos de los asesinatos en Francia, hacían estremecer de horror al joven griego, creía incapaz a Camus de cometer tal atrocidad, tan solo hacía falta una semana par la semana santa, Aioria estaba mas listo que nunca, las fronteras entre Francia e Italia estaban completamente selladas para evitar la salida del "crucificador" del país, mientras que el Vaticano parecía mas un campo de guerra que el centro religioso mas importante del mundo, la policía, la armada y la guardia Suiza custodiaban día y noche las espaldas del Santo Padre, al cual la noticia le había caído de peso, y realmente estaba irritado ante tal derroche de armamento y personal tan solo para proteger a su persona.

Camus había logrado pasar la frontera entre los dos países sin problemas, no por nada era quien era, se había divertido sobre manera en el país natal del seminarista, y sobre todo haciendo perder la cabeza a aquellos que se encontraban tras su rastro, ya se imaginaba el chasco que se llevarían cuando descubrieran que no se encontraba mas en el país Galo, se dirigía directamente hacia la capital Italiana, estaba próxima la fecha de su victoria, y tenía que estar allí para consumar su victoria.

Cuando arribo a la increíblemente resguardada ciudad del vaticano le extraño ver tal cantidad de seguridad en la misma, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que su fama y su plan habían sido descubiertos, seguramente había sido el padre Paulo, ya que aparte de sor Marie, era el único que sabía sus verdaderas intenciones, una gran cólera se apodero de el, paso con mucha dificultad entre la guardia Suiza y los militares tan solo para poder atisbar la capilla Sixtina, se prometió a si mismo que esa misma noche cobraría venganza, pues esta intromisión de las fuerzas armadas entorpecía su avance hacia la victoria.

Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, estaba bastante cansado y hastiado del trabajo, Kanon hacia una hora que se había ido, su trabajo estaba siendo terriblemente entorpecido por la vigilancia exagerada de que gozaba en ese momento el Vaticano, así que por ende esa tarde estaba saliendo realmente tarde del trabajo, a esa hora todo turista era despedido del lugar dando toque de queda en toda la ciudad, debía apresurarse antes de que los militares llegaran a hacerle preguntas y a intentar llevárselo a la cárcel como la ultima vez, ya estaba guardando los planos de la capilla Sixtina cuando vio una silueta caminar cerca de ahí.  
- Quien anda ahí!?- pregunto irritado Saga, la sombra se detuvo intentando esconderse detrás de un pilar.  
- Hey! No estoy jugando, salga o llamare a los militares!- grito por segunda vez el irritado gemelo, de entre las sombras salió la persona que menos esperaba, Saga tiro al piso los planos que llevaba, una sonrisa torcida se formo en los labios del ser frente a el.  
- Ca… Camus…- Balbuceó el peli azul, abría los ojos a todo lo que le daban los parpados intentando convencerse de que no era un espejismo, el que ahora se le acercaba elegantemente.  
- Saga… hacía mucho tiempo no?- era la misma voz, pero las pupilas rojas y la sonrisa torcida no era de el.  
- Donde habías estado? Sabes que se te acusa de homicidio? Por que no te habías comunicado con nosotros?- la sonrisa de "Camus" se ensancho aun mas, se acerco hacia el gemelo.  
- No hablemos de nimiedades Saga…- el gemelo se quedo mudo cuando sintió los labios de su adorado sobre los propios, y después la lengua y las manos, soltó un gemido de placer y por inercia cerró los ojos.  
- Espera… espera, donde habías estado? Tenemos que avisarle a Kanon y a Milo… aunque no me guste! Además, el padre Paulo ha estado muy preocupad por ti!- se separo del pelirrojo por mas que le pesara, un brillo de enojo salió en las rojas irises.  
- Podemos hacer eso después no te parece?- dijo el pelirrojo y al momento se inclino a besar nuevamente los labios de Saga, el cual los evito, algo malo pasaba con Camus se dijo el gemelo.  
- Oye… esto puede esperar! Necesitamos hablar… Ahhh!- no pudo continuar pues la mano del seminarista se había cerrado contra su ingle, pero no con gentileza ni para provocar placer, apretaba como su quisiera arrancar los genitales del gemelo con las manos, el joven peli azul palideció intentando safarse del terriblemente fuerte agarre, los ojos de Camus se habían inyectado de sangre.  
- Escúchame bien imbécil! No le dirás nada a nadie entendido? Si no quieres que tu "maquinita" deje de funcionar… tengo el poder para arrancarla de un tirón, pero no lo haré por el aprecio que te tiene el humano al cual poseo ahora, así que vete de aquí, y cuidadito con decir alguna palabra de donde estoy, o regresare por ti, y esa vez no me detendré en arrancártela!- el gemelo estaba casi hincado en el piso de la capilla, el ser frente a el lo soltó, dio media vuelta y salió elegantemente del lugar, dejando a un Saga tirado sobándose la ingle y sumamente pálido, media hora después arribaba a su departamento, su gemelo le pregunto que le pasaba.  
- Lo he visto…- dijo con la voz empañada de dolor y tirándose sobre su cama.  
- A quien?-  
- Pues a quien va a ser… a Camus!- Kanon abrió los ojos incrédulo.  
- en serio?-  
- Si! Y casi me deja sin descendencia! Trataba de arrancarme a mi "amigo" con las manos- Kanon no pudo evitar reírse del infortunio de su hermano, pero aun así dieron el pitazo a Milo, que le dijo a Aioria, el cual reprochándose la inutilidad del cierre de las fronteras salió hacia Italia para atrapar al terrible asesino.

Realmente le había enojado el hecho de la excesiva seguridad en el Vaticano, estaba mas que seguro que el padre Paulo había dicho la verdad, y que todos esperaban que apareciera para atentar contra el papa, realmente no le importaba el número de policías y demás que le pusieran enfrente, sabía que no podrían nada ante el, pero aun así, le harían perder tiempo…  
Pero antes, tenía que vengarse, después de todo, fue gracias al padre que los policías en esos momentos no dejaban acercarse a los feligreses a menos de 10 metros de la basílica, harto del apretujadero de gente, salió del lugar, tenía una idea de cómo entrar, después de todo, gracias a Camus conocía cada entrada y salida de la Piazza di San Pietro.  
Vigilando de pasar desapercibido fue hacia uno de los costados del lugar, su suerte era buena, pues un joven sacerdote de lentes pasaba por ahí, no dudo en salirle al camino, el joven se asusto de ver a alguien ahí, pero su sorpresa no duro mucho, Satanás lo tomo del cuello rompiéndolo con un simple movimiento, sonrió macabramente, se llevo el cuerpo hacia un lugar que era tapado por una columna, ahí desnudo al joven poniéndose su sotana, y así se dirigió hacia el interior de la basílica sin ser detenido por la valla de policías.  
Ya era algo tarde, cerca de las 9 de la noche, la actividad al interior de la basílica comenzaba a decrecer, por los pasillos se veían ir y venir hombres en sus negras sotanas de arriba abajo pero cada vez con menos frecuencia, un joven pelirrojo caminaba elegantemente por entre sus "colegas sacerdotes" llego frente a la puerta de una de las oficinas, toco con educación, de dentro escucho la respuesta dejándole pasar.  
- Buona Sera Paulo…- dijo en un susurro el joven "sacerdote" frente a su puerta, el anciano sacerdote dejo caer la pluma que había tenido en las manos, su cara se lleno de espanto ante la sonrisa diabólica en el rostro del que fuera "su hijo" el cual cerraba tras de si la pesada puerta de madera.  
- Camus…- dijo el padre con un hilo de voz, el joven no le contesto, solo paseaba alrededor de la oficina viendo las imágenes religiosas dentro de este, el sacerdote lo seguía con la vista, y sin que el diablo se diera cuenta escribió una nota donde se leía "esta aquí…"  
- Sabes perfectamente para que he venido, no es así Paulo?- el anciano trago saliva, las rojas irises de su ex alumno brillaron con fiereza haciéndolo bajar la cabeza y asentir monótonamente.  
- Me alegra, así no perderé mi tiempo explicándote las cosas… entonces entenderás que… no puedo matarte aquí, y que es necesario que esperemos hasta que este lugar este vació…- el anciano lo miro nuevamente al rostro, podía leerse el miedo en los ojos del padre, el demonio solo sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a el, ambos esperando lo inevitable.

A la media noche dos figuras negras salían de una de las oficinas, una de ellas altiva y con paso elegante y porte orgulloso, la otra encorvada y temblaba a cada paso que daba, Camus llevo al sacerdote hacia la parte mas baja de la Basílica, el hombre las conocía, eran las catacumbas, pero nunca había entrado, de hecho parecía que nadie había entrado ahí en los últimos cien años, Camus abrió como si nada la pesada puerta de hierro que chirrió ante el movimiento, el chirrido sonó en los oídos del sacerdote como un lamento de muerte.  
El lugar olía a viejo y a humedad, después de caminar por un callejón cerca de 5 minutos llegaron a una especia cámara, con un chasquido de los dedos de Camus, las antorchas se encendieron, dejando ver al estupefacto sacerdote una cámara de tortura medieval usado por la inquisición, sus rodillas temblaron, las piernas le flaquearon y callo irremediablemente de rodillas mientras comenzaba a rezar con desesperación, el demonio frente a el soltó una carcajada de burla.  
- Bien! Reza predicador! Porque va a ser la última vez que lo hagas…- le dijo con crueldad, Camus se deshizo de la sotana, rasgándola y con los retazos amarro al anciano contra unos grilletes que colgaban de una de las paredes, el anciano sudaba copiosamente y se hiperventilaba por el miedo, Camus se acerco a una vieja mesa de madera toscamente hecha, sobre esta había varios instrumentos de tortura, el elegido fue un "flagrum" el sacerdote soltó un lastimero gemido al saber lo que le esperaba.  
Las correas del látigo chocaban una contra otra, en la punta de cada correa descansaba una bolita de metal, Camus levanto el látigo en alto y azoto la tosca mesa, varios de los plomos quedaron enterrados en la madera.  
- Tu sabes lo que es esto verdad predicador?- pregunto con saña, balanceando frente a sus ojos el flagrum. El sacerdote asintió – Con un instrumento igual tu querido Jesús fue flagelado, sabes lo que causa cada plomo al final de las correas? No? Pues déjame explicarte, cuando el látigo cae sobre la espalda del condenado, los plomos entran en la piel y al ser retirado la levantan con todo y músculo… interesante no? Ahora, ya que soy taan bueno, voy a dejarte morir como un verdadero seguidor de Cristo, sufrirás su calvario… predicador…-  
El látigo comenzó a caer sobre las espaldas del sacerdote, en las catacumbas se escuchaba el eco del latigazo y los doloridos alaridos del sacerdote, después de 50 latigazos, Camus tenia los brazos y la cara mojada con la sangre del sacerdote, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, sonreía grandemente y una expresión enloquecida adornaba su rostro, el sacerdote estaba tirado contra el piso, el látigo le había destrozado toda la piel de la espalda, entre la rasgada túnica, se podían ver pedazos de carne sanguinolenta como los huesos de las costillas, también lo había golpeado en brazos y piernas, llegándole a golpear en las corvas, de ahí que ya no podía pararse, Camus se acerco al aun moribundo cuerpo del sacerdote, le levanto la ensangrentada cara, el anciano respiraba con dificultad.  
- Que pasa Paulo!? Esto no es ni la mitad de lo que él sufrió!, así que levántate!- y jalándolo del pelo lo levanto, el cuerpo del sacerdote se resintió por los bruscos jalones, Camus lo desato, y a rastras se llevaba el sangriento cuerpo de regreso a la basílica, antes había tomado de la mesa una daga, el cuerpo del anciano dejaba un rastro imposible de ignorar de sangre.  
Por fin llegaron a la Basílica, Camus lanzo contra el altar el cuerpo del padre.  
- Míralo! Míralo! El es uno de tus seguidores! Te lo juro, así quedaran todos! Porque yo venceré! – gritaba fuera de si el demonio dirigiéndose al inmensamente grande Cristo que estaba en medio del altar, después se acerco hacia las bancas de madera, destrozo una, con la cual formo una cruz lo suficientemente grande para el sacerdote que aun consiente miraba con horror a su victimario, cuando la tosca cruz estuvo hecha, Camus se acerco al sacerdote, lo jalo y lo aventó sobre esta, saco martillo y clavos y comenzó la terrible tarea de clavar al condenado a la cruz, el padre pataleo, grito, berreo, pero nada lo salvo de ser izado a medio altar, la cruz chorreaba sangre, el sacerdote peleaba por jalar aire a sus torturados pulmones, mientras el sanguinario demonio reía grandemente.  
- Pero esto no es todo… te voy a dar una extra… predicador…- el sacerdote estaba apunto del desmayo, se le comprimía la caja torácica por estar colgado de la cruz, así que básicamente no respiraba, el demonio se le acerco nuevamente, con la daga que había agarrado en la cámara de torturas, sus rojos ojos brillaron enloquecidos.

El padre Giorio llego de nueva cuenta a las oficinas de la basílica, cuando había llegado a los dormitorios del seminario, se había percatado que no había llegado el padre Paulo, se le hizo bastante raro pues ya eran más de las 10, llego a la Basílica cerca de la una, la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta, el sacerdote entro extrañado y sobre el escritorio encontró una nota, contenía la escritura del padre Paulo, por los trazos se notaba con prisa, el mensaje "esta aquí" hizo que sintiera revolverse su estomago, salió corriendo del lugar sin saber dónde buscar, corrió por los pasillos, hasta que en uno de ellos un alarmante sendero de sangro lo hizo seguirlo y temerse lo peor, entro por una de las laterales a la nave de la basílica, y cual sería su horror al ver el cuerpo crucificado del padre Paulo, con todo y la lanza en el costado, pero lo que lo hizo caer de rodillas llorando con desespero mientras repetía (Dios mío!) fue que el estomago y diafragma del anciano habían sido cortados, dejando mostrar los órganos internos del cuerpo…

El demonio había escuchado pasos desesperados acercarse a donde estaban, así que se escondió detrás de un pilar, segundos después entraba agitado el padre Giorgio, el cual había caído en una especie de trance al ver el cuerpo crucificado del anciano sacerdote, Camus salió por detrás de el, el sacerdote escucho pasos detrás de el y volteo por inercia, recibió un duro golpe contra el rostro que lo dejo noqueado.  
Camus cargo con el pesado cuerpo del sacerdote hacia el altar, lo puso sobre la mesa de piedra, el cuerpo del padre Giorgio no se prestaba para la crucifixión, así que opto por sacrificarlo como a san Pablo…

Eran las 6 de la mañana, el teléfono sonaba insistentemente, Milo contesto con pereza, del otro lado de la línea, la llorosa voz del joven seminarista Shaka se escuchaba llorosa y dolida.  
- Esta aquí… y los ha asesinado, tienes que venir…- fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar entre la serie de sollozos inteligibles del seminarista.


	10. Chapter 10

****Datos curiosos, cuando escribí originalmente esta historia, iba a ser semana santa y Juan Pablo II habia muerto, estaba entrando Ratzinguer... ahora, Ratzinguer salió y esta entrando Francisco I, ademas en 1 semana es semana santa... coincidencia?

**Cap-10 Inferos…**

" En este mundo, la carne de los débiles es el alimento de los fuertes. Los fuertes viven, los débiles mueren… " (francamente no se quien lo dijo, pero yo lo leí en el manga de Kenshin por boca de Shishio…)

"... Para los que, como yo, viven entre miserias innumerables, la muerte es un bien…" (Sófocles)

"… EL ladrón solo viene a robar, a matar y a destruir. Yo he venido para que tengan vida y la tengan en abundancia…" (Juan 10, 10)

Cuando Milo terminó de cambiarse, después del shock de haber escuchado a Shaka, salió hacia la sala de su departamento, Aioria ya se había levantado, el inspector se había quedado en casa de Milo, hasta que lograran atrapar al asesino, la policía le había llamado por que habían descubierto los cadáveres de dos sacerdotes en plena basílica.  
ambos salieron 15 minutos después del lugar, Milo había llamado a los gemelos, los 4 llegaron a la plaza de San Pedro, ahí los esperaba Shaka, el cual dio un par de sotanas a los gemelos para que no los detuviera la policía y lograran entrar al lugar del crimen, a Milo por su parte, le fue dada una placa por Aioria, así los cinco entraron a la nave de la iglesia, el lugar estaba lleno de policías, Milo llevaba en las manos una cámara fotográfica pues era supuestamente el fotógrafo policial.  
Los cinco quedaron estupefactos ante el cuadro, Kanon no los soporto y termino vomitando contra uno de los pilares, Saga había palidecido, Shaka prefería no mirar, sollozaba incontrolablemente, Milo estaba con la boca abierta, la atrocidad frente a ellos era demasiado.  
El cuerpo del padre Paulo seguía colgado de la cruz, el lugar apestaba, Aioria se acerco, sobre el altar de piedra estaba destazado el cuerpo del padre Giorigio, el joven no pudo evitar un rictus de asco.  
- Tienen cerca de 5 horas de muertos, uno de los sacerdotes los encontró alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, aparte hay un largo rastro de sangre que viene desde las catacumbas, al parecer el sujeto colgado fue torturado y luego traído aquí y el sujeto destazado parece haber descubierto al asesino, al cual no le pareció mucho esto y…- Uno de los inspectores se había acercado a Aioria explicándole los hechos, el joven griego inspeccionaba los cadáveres, al cuerpo del padre Paulo se le notaban perfectamente las huellas de tortura, y al del padre Giorgio, mejor ni verlo.  
Milo seguía pasmado, pálido como los blancos pilares que adornaban el lugar, uno de los policías se acerco a llamarle la atención, después de todo tenía que fotografiar los cuerpos, con terror y asco se acerco hacia el altar, el fétido olor a muerte se hacía más fuerte, no pudo evitar que le diera nausea, temblando tomo las fotografías necesarias para después alejarse terriblemente asqueado.  
- Es la 1era. Vez que haces esto?- le preguntó un hombre entrado en años, gordo y de bigote, era el policía que había hablado con Aioria, el cual había ordenado que bajaran los cuerpos y se los llevaran, antes que la prensa llegara. Milo asintió, el hombre le dio una bolsa en la cual comenzó a vomitar sin remedio.  
- Así es la primera vez, cuando te toca un caso como este, pero no te preocupes te acostumbraras!- Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al joven rubio, el cual le lanzo una mirada incrédula, mientras pensaba si era posible acostumbrarse a ver semejantes atrocidades.

En la televisión, la única noticia que se escuchaba en todos los canales era la del asesinato de 2 sacerdotes en plena basílica, hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera "el último golpe del asesino de las cruces" el Papa había condenado fuertemente estos hechos mientras daba la homilía n la celebración de los ritos pertenecientes al jueves santo, instaba al asesino a comparecer ante la justicia, si quería salvar su alma, esto hizo que una sonrisa burlona apareciera en el joven pelirrojo que veía la televisión, sostenía un puro en una mano y en la otra un wiskey en las rocas, el demonio se sentía pleno, faltaba solo un día mas y el mundo seria suyo, ante estos pensamientos soltó una macabra carcajada que retumbo en las paredes del lujoso cuarto de hotel en las afueras de Roma…

Y así llego el viernes santo, Lucifer en el cuerpo de Camus se divertía viendo el vía crucis por televisión, se reía a carcajadas mientras escuchaba a los fieles cantar "…perdón o Dios mío, perdón e indulgencia, perdón y clemencia, perdón y piedad…" el coliseo no quedaba a mas de 5 minutos de donde se encontraba, así que el rumor de la gente le llegaba nítidamente sin necesidad del televisor, veía al anciano papa cargando la cruz de oro mientras pasaban las estaciones, a él le divertía sobre manera este ritual, ya que le recordaba uno de sus momentos de mas grande gloria, cerrando los ojos retrocedió en el tiempo.  
Estaba dentro del cuerpo de uno de los altos generales romanos, ya había hecho lo suyo con Judas, había traicionado al hijo de Dios, y ahora el desdichado se encontraba refundido en lo más profundo de los avernos después de haberse suicidado, iba en un gran caballo negro, al lado del condenado, sus pretorianos golpeaban sin piedad las espaldas del que sería crucificado, hacía un calor infernal, pero el ni sudaba, lo vio caer tres veces, vio a las mujeres llorar desesperadas, a los niños aterrorizados ante el desfigurado rostro de aquel que siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, a los hombres bajar la cabeza y sollozar en silencio al paso del condenado, y el sonrió ante su triunfo, llegaron al calvario, desnudaron al "rey de los judíos" y lo pusieron sobre la cruz, el había tomado clavos y martillo en sus manos humanas, sus rojas pupilas se ensancharon, una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su rostro y su rojo cabello se agito a la hora de dar el primer martillazo, el preso no se quejo ni una sola vez, lo izaron en el patíbulo y lo contemplo hasta que a la hora nona Jesús de Nazareth había expirado…  
- stazione 12 Iesus è morto sulla croce - se escucho en la televisión, un profundo silencio se hizo en todo el lugar, mientras Lucifer seguía recordando sus momentos de mas grande gloria y su irremediable derrota…  
… Segundos después de la muerte del Nazareno, la tierra tembló, el cielo se obscureció, y Satanás fue despedido al fondo de los avernos donde fue sellado por el mismo Cristo, recordó el terrible sentimiento de derrota embargarlo, la impotencia y la soledad…  
Después de escuchar el sonido de la televisión anunciando la 12aba estación, Camus regreso en si, respiro profundamente, tenía los ojos llorosos y temblaba por momentos, lo rememorado fue tan real que lo había afectado por un momento, el demoníaco ser se acerco hacia la ventana del lugar jalando aire con desesperación, solo un día más se dijo y lo sucedido aquel día, no volvería a pasarle…

- Aioria tienes que dejarnos estar ahí!- decía desesperado Milo ante la reticencia del inspector, el joven les había comunicado, que la vigilia de la noche de resurrección una fuerte armada estaría custodiando la capilla donde el Papa velaba toda la noche del sábado, por si al asesino se le ocurrió ir a "completar su obra" estarían más que listos, los chicos querían estar ahí, querían intentar hacer algo, pues sabían que el famoso asesino no era el Camus real.  
- Por Dios necesitan a un sacerdote con ustedes! Que no entiendes que Camus esta poseído!? Los puede asesinar a ustedes sin dificultad!- el rubio seminarista esgrimía sus argumentos con fuerza, Aioria lo miro burlón.  
- escúchame Shaka, no creo en Dios ni mucho menos en el diablo, ese hombre no esta poseído, esta desequilibrado! Y necesita detenérsele por la fuerza! Y es lo que vamos a hacer, no le tenemos miedo a ningún loco que ande diciendo que es "el diablo"…-  
- Oye! De no haber sido por nosotros seguirías en Francia sin saber donde se encontraba Camus! Tienes que dejarnos estar ahí! Tal vez podamos hacer algo para evitar que Camus se resista al arresto!- le decía Milo, Aioria sopesaba los argumentos, no estaba seguro de querer a "los cuatro fantásticos" entorpeciendo su labor judicial el día que por fin atraparía a ese loco de remate… aunque por otro lado, Milo tenia razón, de no ser por ellos no estaría tan cerca de atraparlo como ahora…  
- De acuerdo… pero a la primera obstrucción a la ley que cometan ustedes también serán llevados a la carcelo ok?- Los cuatro asintieron. – Bien! En ese caso, este es el plan…- se juntaron en bolita en la mesa del café frente a la basílica mientras Aioria les comunicaba lo que harían para atrapar a Camus…

Sábado santo 11:30 de la noche, la misa de resurrección había acabado, todos los fieles dejaban la Basílica, la policía, la guardia Suiza y los militares comenzaron a rodear el lugar, en ese momento el centro religioso mas importante del mundo parecía campo de guerra, el Papa se había retirado a su capilla personal pasar la vigilia de resurrección en oración, fuera y dentro de esta había una fuerte cantidad de hombres armados.  
Una sombra se deslizaba con gran agilidad por las calles del Vaticano, se acerco sigilosamente a la resguardada plaza, sonrió con crueldad, tenía hasta las 5 am para llevar a cabo el asesinato del santo padre, pues a esa hora había sucedido la resurrección y tenía que evitarlo a toda costa, los hombres armados no eran problema alguno, se acercaba a ellos y los asesinaba antes de que lograran emitir sonido alguno en menos de 15 minutos se encontraba a frente a la puerta de la capilla privada del papa, había dos jóvenes de la guardia suiza custodiando las grandes puertas de roble, al verlo los jóvenes se aterrorizaron.  
El joven pelirrojo tenía las manos ensangrentadas, las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro.  
- A un lado…- Les susurro con crueldad, los chicos tragaron saliva y apuntaron con sus armas al joven.  
- a…a…alto o…o… dispararemos…- Los chicos temblaban de pies a cabeza, el pelirrojo lanzo una pequeña risa, segundos después tenia a ambos jóvenes asidos por el cuello, los estrello contra las puertas mientras los ahorcaba lentamente.  
- No me estorben…- les dijo con voz ronca, los lanzo hacia el otro lado, yendo a estamparse contra un pilar, cayeron los 2 inconscientes.  
Por fin estaba frente las puertas donde se encontraba el papa, amplió mas su sonrisa, en las puertas en letras de oro se podía leer "Tu eres Pedro y sobre esta piedra edificare mi iglesia y las puertas del infierno no prevalecerán sobre ella".  
Con fuerza empuja la doble hoja de la puerta, abriéndose por completo, la capilla era relativamente pequeña, frente a el estaba un altar de mármol, sobre el cual un gran cristo de madera se encontraba, además de varias figuras de santos y de la virgen, frente al altar había un reclinatorio en el cual se encontraba un hombre vestido de blanco, hincado en posición de oración, tenia la cabeza gacha y las manos juntas frente a el, así que todo lo que lograba apreciar Camus-Lucifer era su espalda, comenzó a avanzar hacia el, sentía el triunfo en sus manos.  
- Ah llegado tu hora… predicador- le susurro con saña, el hombre frente a el no se inmuto, llegó a su lado, poso su mano ensangrentada sobre el blanco hombro, lo jaló con fuerza para que lo encarara…  
- No creíste que seria tan fácil verdad?- Camus quedo libido por un momento, un arma apuntaba fijamente a su entrecejo a menos de 2 cm. Aioria sonrió triunfante.  
- Sabíamos que ibas a venir es por eso que mandamos al Papa a un lugar seguro…- Camus frunció el entrecejo enojado.  
- Tontos! Lo único que están haciendo es retrasar lo inevitable!- le grito furico al policía que seguía sonriendo.  
- Cállate! Gerard Baptiste Camus, estas arrestado por el cargo de homicidio en primer grado, tienes derecho a guardar silencio, o todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra…- el pelirrojo sonrió, de detrás de unos pilares salieron 3 policías armados hasta los dientes, al momento tomo el canon del arma con la mano, tapando el orificio de salida de la bala, Aioria se quedo estupefacto, el pelirrojo comenzó a hacer que bajara el arma.  
- Suéltala! Suéltala! O disparare!- decía el inspector mientras forcejeaba por la pistola.  
- Por que no lo intentas… muchacho…- le dijo burlón el pelirrojo, sin pensarlo dos veces Aioria disparo, Camus solo agarro con fuerza el cañón del arma, después de sentir la quemante sensación que le produjo la bala al salir, arrebato la pistola al policía lanzándola lejos, después ante la mirada aterrada de Aioria levanto la mano que chorreaba sangre justo frente a su cara, Aioria podía ver el agujero dejado en la palma de la mano y en frente de sus incrédulos ojos este comenzó a cerrarse.  
Al terminar de regenerarse, Camus puso la palma de la mano sobre el rostro del aun aterrado Aioria, y con un fuerte empujón, después de susurrarle un "no estorbes" lo lanzo metros hacia atrás, el joven inspector se golpeo contra una de las paredes quedando inconsciente, Camus dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la capilla en busca del papa, pero los policías que habían llegado a auxiliar a Aioria se lo impidieron, le apuntaban fieramente con las metralletas mientras le gritaban "quieto o abrimos fuego!" el pelirrojo sonrió.  
- A un lado!- Grito con fuerza Lucifer, abrió sus brazos y al momento una ráfaga de viento hiso que todos los que le impedían el paso salieran despedidos hacia atrás, haciendo con esto que también las puertas de la capilla se cerraran, por fin estaba solo, se sacudió las manos, y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida.  
- No iras a ningún lado con el cuerpo de Camus!- le grito una voz a sus espaldas, el demonio volteo enojado, pero al momento una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en sus labios, detrás de el frente a el altar se encontraba el chico que se le había resistido, Milo fruncía el entrecejo, tenía el rostro serio y los puños crispados, Camus dio media vuelta, y sin saber como en un segundo Milo tenia frente a el el rostro del pelirrojo, soltó una exclamación de asombro, intento retroceder un paso, pero los brazos de Camus lo detuvieron.  
- Creí que evitarías que me fuera "bebe" ya te me resististe una vez, créemelo eso no volverá a pasar…- y al momento se abalanzo contra los labios de Milo, el cual en un acto reflejo retrocedió, tomo entre sus manos la imagen de San Miguel y la pego con desesperación contra el cuello del Camus demonio, que al momento comenzó a gritar, dio un fuerte empellón al rubio que se golpeo contra el altar mientras el retrocedía herido del cuello, el lugar donde Milo había puesto la imagen humeaba y por un segundo el lugar se lleno del olor de la carne quemada, en segundos, la piel comenzó a regenerarse como la ultima ves, Milo se ponia de nuevo de pie, pero esta ves, la mirada lasciva de Camus había cambiado por una expresión de enloquecido odio.  
- Es la segunda ves niño! Nadie me hace eso a mi!- no dejo a Milo ni respirar cuando ya lo tenia sujeto por el cuello elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo, el rubio pataleaba y peleaba por soltarse pero era imposible, la fuerza de Camus era demasiada.  
- Déjalo!- gritaron tres voces a sus espaldas, Camus al escucharlas dejo caer a Milo, el cual callo de rodillas tosiendo y sobándose el cuello con desesperación, el demonio vio a tres personas frente a el, sonrió divertido.  
- Pero que tenemos aquí? Si es toda la pandilla! El cuarteto fantástico! Pues bien, ni ustedes inútiles humanos pueden detenerme!- les dijo con saña a los gemelos y a Shaka, que sin esperar un segundo, saco de entre su sotana un viejo libro, se santiguo y comenzó a rezar ante la atónita mirada del demonio.  
- Credo in unum Deum, Patrem omnipoténtem, factórem caeli et térrea…- comenzó con voz potente el joven, el demonio comenzó a reír, esto lo estaba divirtiendo en serio! Los gemelos le hacían segunda mientras Shaka rezaba el credo.  
- Estúpidos! Realmente creen que pueden exorcizarme!?- y al momento se les fue encima, Shaka cerro los ojos mientras seguía rezando, esperando sentir el golpe del demonio, los gemelos se vieron uno a otro sin saber que hacer si huir o quedarse a ser envestidos por el joven que corría enloquecido hacia ellos, Camus se iba acercando hacia ellos, cuando tres detonaciones de arma se escucharon y lo hicieron caer, los que rezaban se quedaron espantados por un momento, pero Shaka siguió con su rezo.  
Camus se levantaba totalmente furico, se vio al cuerpo, tenia un feo agujero en el estomago, otro en un brazo y otro en el pecho que sangraban profusamente, le habían escocido las balas, lentamente estas salían de la carne la cual se iba regenerando, giro su vista hacia donde habían venido las detonaciones, Aioria se acercaba hacia el grupo con el arma en alto.  
- Idiota!- le grito Camus, se acerco hacia el y lo golpeo contra el rostro haciendo que volara por los aires, Saga al verlo corrió en su auxilio, ya que Camus había tomado la pistola del inspector e iba a rematarlo con ella, antes de que pudiera siquiera jalar del gatillo, Saga se le hecho encima, cayeron ambos al piso y comenzaron a forcejear por el control del arma, Camus pateo a Saga en el estomago haciendo que aquel se encogiera de dolor, y aprovechándolo detono dos veces el arma...

- Saga!- grito con histeria su gemelo, al momento salió corriendo hacia donde su hermano se revolcaba de dolor por las heridas, Camus vio su momento, se acerco hacia la salida, solo estaba el seminarista rubio frente a esta rezando con los ojos cerrados fervorosamente, se acerco hacia el.  
- Buh!- le dijo al joven rubio el cual por inercia abrió los ojos encontrándose con las rojas irises del demonio, por inercia saco un crucifijo y lo puso frente a el, el demonio sonrió.  
- Atrás! Vade retro Satanás! En el nombre de Cristo te ordeno te detengas!- le dijo el joven, el demonio amplio mas su sonrisa, tomo el Cristo de las manos del joven y lo lanzó lejos, Shaka se quedo sin saber que hacer.  
- Y ahora que vas a hacer?- le pregunto curioso Camus, el joven trago saliva.  
- Maldito!- grito una voz histérica a sus espaldas, al momento sintió la mordedura del acero en su espalda, volteo enojado, Kanon estaba frente a el, por sus mejillas caían lagrimas de odio y tristeza, Milo estaba al lado de Saga, el cual estaba herido de una pierna y del estomago, Kanon sostenía el arma, Camus con un rugido se dirigio hacia el, Shaka suspiro aliviado solo por un segundo, tenia que hacer algo rápido, pero que?  
- Niño! Que pasa? Que es lo que tienes que hacer para que "ese" se detenga!?- Shaka miro a su interlocutor, era Aioria, se veia realmente mal, de la nuca le corría un hilo de sangre hasta el cuello y de ahí al pecho, sin contar las interminables heridas que tenia por el rostro, el joven lo miraba desesperado, frente a ellos, Milo y Kanon trataban de sujetar a Camus y Saga yacía mas allá en una posa de sangre, Aioria sacudió por los hombros al joven seminarista para que reaccionara.  
- Te… tenemos que exorcizar al demonio! Pero la oración debe hacerla un obispo!, yo solo soy un seminarista no puedo… -decía Shaka temblando, Aioria enojado lo tomo de los hombros y lo hizo ver como en ese momento Camus golpeaba repetidamente a Milo en el rostro mientras Kanon estaba trepado sobre la espalda del demonio intentando detenerlo.  
- Mira! Mira Shaka! El único aquí capas de hacer un exorcismo eres tu! Pero solo se va a poder si tienes la fe suficiente! Ahora la tienes o no!?- Shaka volvió a tragar saliva, miro los ojos furicos de Aioria y brillando en impotencia por no poder hacer nada, frente a ellos, Milo pegaba de nueva cuenta la figura del arcángel pero ahora sobre el rostro del demonio que se comenzó a retorcer de dolor, tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad.  
- De acuerdo! Pero no puedo hacerlo solo! Necesito de su ayuda!- Aioria asintió, Camus se revolcaba en el piso, le ardía la cara pues Milo le había pegado la imagen durante un tiempo considerable, comenzaba a regenerarse de nuevo cuando comenzó a sufrir los primeros estragos.

-Per signum crucis de inimícis nostris líbera nos, Deus noster. In nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti.- comenzó el joven seminarista, Aioria lo seguía.  
- òrium nostrum in nòmine Dòmini.  
R. Qui fecit caelum et terram.

Exorcizo vos, numismata, per Deum + Patrem omnipoténtem, qui fecit caelum et terram, mare et òmnia, quae in eis sunt. Omnis virtus adversàrii, omnis exércitus diàboli et omnis incùrsus, omne phantàsma sàtanae, eradicare et effugare ab is numismàtibus: ut fiant òmnibus, qui eis usùri sunt, salus mentis et còrporis : in nòmine Patris + Omnipotentis, et Iesu + Christi Filii ejus, Dòmini nostri, et Spiritus + Sanctus Paràcliti, et in caritàte ejusdem Dòmini nostri Jesu Christi, qui ventùrus est judicare vivos et mòrtuos, et saeculum per ignem.  
R. Amen.-

El demonio los miro, pero ahora su mirada había cambiado, a una de terror, conocía ese rezo, era parte del ritual romano de exorcismos, no tenía idea de donde el jovencito frente a el conocía ese rezó, Kanon y Milo se dieron cuenta del cambio en la faz del demonio, tenían que hacer algo para evitar que lastimase a Shaka en lo que este terminaba el ritual, al unísono se lanzaron contra el, volviendo a forcejear y en una de esas fueron a estrellarse ante la imagen de un angel que sostenía una lanza quebrándolo, mientras Shaka continuaba.

Kyrie, Eleison. Christe, Eleison. Kyrie, Eleison.

V. Dòmine, exàudi orationem meam.  
R. Et clamor meus ad te vèniat.

V. Dòmine vobiscum.  
R. Et cum spiritu tuo.

Los golpes ahora recibidos hicieron que Camus comenzara a sangrar, pero ya no a regenerarse, se levanto con dificultad, se miro las manos ensangrentadas, pero por su propia sangre, lanzó un berrido inhumano y trato de alcanzar al joven que repetía las mismas letanías que caían como fuego en sus oídos, comenzó a revolcarse en el piso, berreando, una voz realmente inhumana salía de el, Saga que aun estaba consiente se levanto solo para ver como Camus pataleaba y golpeaba el piso mientras lanzaba blasfemias a diestra y siniestra, los demás estaban orando cada vez mas fuerte, Milo y Kanon tenían heridas en todos lados, de hecho el brazo de Milo caía en un ángulo muy raro, ambos habían seguido las invocaciones hechas por el rubio al ver el efecto que estas producían sobre Camus demonio.

Oremus: (Oratio)  
Deus omnipotens, bonòrum òmnium largìtor, sùpplices te rogàmus, ut per intercessiònem sancti Benedicti his sacris numismàtibus tua benedictiònem +infùndas, ut omnes, qui ea gestàverint ac bonis opéribus inténti fùerint, sanitàtem mentis et còrporis, et gràtiam sanctificatiònis, atque indulgéntias (nobis) concéssas cònsequi merentur, omnésque diàboli insìdias et fraudes, per auxilium misericòrdiae tuae, stùdeant devitàare et in cospéctu tuo sancti et immaculàti vàleant apparére. Per Christum Dòminum nostrum.  
R. Amen.

El ritual estaba a punto de terminar, y Camus ya no lanzaba los inhumanos gritos de antes, ahora solo yacía en el piso mientras se convulsionaba una y otra vez.  
- Necesitamos agua bendita…- dijo entre la oración el joven Shaka, Kanon y Milo eran los que quedaban mas cerca de la pila, el rubio rápidamente se ofreció, dentro de esta había una especie de bote de bronce en el cual recogió el liquido, se dirigió hacia Camus, Shaka con el, mientras más cerca estaban, mas se convulsionaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo, comenzaron a echarle el agua mientras Shaka decía.  
- Per signum crucis de inimícis nostris líbera nos, Deus noster. In nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti.- y esparcía el agua en forma de cruz, hicieron esto tres veces, a la tercera vez el cuerpo dejo de moverse, Shaka y Milo se miraron el uno al otro, Camus se había quedado quieto, los jóvenes se preguntaron si todo habría terminado ya…  
Milo se saco la imagen del Arcángel del cuello y con la mano que tenia buena, temblando la acerco a la frente del pelirrojo que yacía desmayado, la puso sobre la ensangrentada piel, nada paso, el joven yacia en paz, los dos rubios lanzaron suspiros de alivio para sonreírse segundos después.  
- Oh Grazie Dio!- Exclamo el seminarista para después levantarse e ir a auxiliar a los gemelos, Saga estaba muy mal herido y perdía sangre rápidamente.  
Milo recogió su medalla, se encontraba más calmado, sonrió al ver el rostro pacifico de Camus, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, el pálido rostro del pelirrojo se comenzaba a poner azul, frunció el entrecejo, con la mano derecha (ósea la que no tenia rota…) le toco el rostro, estaba helado.  
- No respira…- musito para si, comenzó a palmearle el rostro repitiendo insistentemente su nombre "No respira!" les grito con desesperación a los otros, Kanon ya llevaba a cuestas el cuerpo de Saga para sacarlo del lugar, Aioria y Shaka comenzaron a avanzar hacia Milo.  
Repentinamente, los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron en su totalidad, abrió la boca y con desesperación comenzó a jalar aire, espantando en el proceso a Milo, el cual en un acto reflejo se hecho para atrás, los ojos del pelirrojo refulgieron en un rojo intenso, una mano como garra se dirigió hacia la garganta de Milo.  
- No se des aran de mi tan fácilmente!- le grito mientras los estrangulaba.  
- Milo!- se escucho el grito de los demás en la capilla, un viento muy fuerte azotó el lugar, las puertas de la capilla fueron cerradas maquinalmente impidiendo a Kanon y Saga que salieran.  
- NADIE ME GANA A MI!- decía con furia el pelirrojo mientras sostenía a Milo por el cuello izándolo unos centímetros del suelo, entre Shaka y Aioria se le fueron encima, Milo pataleo hasta que logro golpearlo en la entrepierna, y siendo aun humano, los soltó, quejándose de dolor, vio venir a los otros dos hacia el, mientras Milo se arrastraba para escapar de su alcance.  
- Fueraa!- hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano y una ráfaga de viento impido el avance de Shaka y Aioria, lanzándolos como hojas al viento contra las paredes de la capilla, vio escaparse a Milo pero lo logro atrapar de una pierna, comenzaron a forcejear, rodaban por el piso hasta que la mano del pelirrojo dio con un pedazo de una lanza que había caído de una de las destruidas imágenes de un ángel, con la punta de esta apunto hacia la garganta de Milo, el rubio estaba en pánico, sudaba copiosamente y respiraba con irregularidad, sintió el filo del arma contra su cuello, el pelirrojo estaba encima suyo, aplastaba su brazo roto, lo cual hacia que oleadas de dolor le recorrieran el cuerpo, Camus sonreía sardónicamente.  
- Ustedes se empeñan en obstaculizarme, pero si yo me voy… no me voy solo, te llevare con migo y te haré sufrir todas las penalidades del infierno, te lo juro!- le decía a Milo que trataba en vano de safarse del agarre, el columnista cerró los ojos cuando vio la mano de Camus levantarse con el pedazo de lanza, esperando que esta cayera contra su cuello.  
-"alto"- dijo una voz en su mente, Lucifer se sobresalto, quería mover la mano, quería asestar el golpe mortal sobre el cuello del horrorizado joven bajo el pero no podía manipular el cuerpo de Camus.  
- "ah sido suficiente, no lo mataras"- decía con gran decisión la voz dentro de su cabeza, sin quererlo soltó el fragmento de la lanza, levantándose del cuerpo del rubio que miraba asustado como Camus se tomaba la cabeza y comenzaba a musitar cosas.  
- Cállate! Es imposible que estés consiente! Además, yo soy dueño de cuerpo y voluntad!- decía con desespero el demonio mientras daba vueltas por la derruida nave de la iglesia, se tomaba con insistencia la cabeza, se sentía mareado, no podía concebir el hecho de que el alama del seminarista siguiera ahí.  
- "No! Te lo dije desde un principio, No pienso ayudarte y no lo hare! Sal de mi cuerpo ahora!- decía el espíritu del verdadero Camus directamente a la mente de Lucifer, el cual soltó una larga carcajada, los jóvenes que se encontraban en la capilla miraban a Camus extrañados, pues reía o se quejaba o cambiaba de humor cada 5 segundos.  
- Ahora resulta que Tu me vas decir que hacer? No me hagas reir niño… y para demostrarte quien tiene el control aquí, por que no… te dejo un recuerdito…- el pelirrojo dirigió su enloquecida mirada hacia Milo que apenas lograba incorporarse, agarro de nueva cuenta la lanza y corriendo se le fue encima a Milo que no se esperaba la acción.  
- "dije que No lo mataras!"- de nueva cuenta el cuerpo del seminarista no le respondía, ya tenia a Milo acorralado contra el altar podía ver el miedo en los ojos de este, pero ese estúpido cuerpo no reaccionaba. – "La ultima decisión la tomo Yo, después de todo es mi cuerpo, mi libertad de elección!"- levanto la mano con la lanza en alto, Milo no tenia a donde correr, los demas apenas si se recuperaban del ultimo golpe, cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba el sonido del aire al ser rasgado por el filo del arma mientras bajaba a toda velocidad para incrustarse en su cuerpo, pasaron unos segundos y nada, con desconfianza abrió los ojos.  
Lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, Camus respiraba con dificultad mientras vomitaba sangre, bajo su mirada, sobre el abdomen del seminarista estaba clavada la lanza, que aun era sostenida por sus manos, el pelirrojo cayo de rodillas ante la atónita mirada de Milo.  
- Libre albedrío…- Musito el joven ex seminarista, Milo estaba hincado frente a el, levanto el rostro y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, Milo contuvo la respiración por un segundo, los ojos de Camus habían vuelto a ser azules, de pronto en las calles se comenzaron a escuchar campanas, las cuales anunciaban la llegada del Alba, Milo abrazo (con el unico brazo que le serbia XD) el cuerpo casi laxo de Camus, las campanadas terminaron después de unos segundos.  
Acabado el tañer de las campanas, el Cuerpo del pelirrojo se tenso, volviendo a erguirse, Milo quedo espantado por un segundo, Camus lo alejo de si, sin previo aviso, el suelo comenzó a temblar, Camus se dirigió hacia el centro de la capilla, donde cayó nuevamente de rodillas, un fuerte viento azoto nuevamente el lugar, el terremoto se hacía mas fuerte, de repente una luz baño el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que comenzó a gritar desesperado, en unos segundos, todo se calmo, el cuerpo de Camus callo exangüe sobre las lozas del piso, los jóvenes que estaban en la iglesia se miraron unos a otros.  
Se iban a acercar al cuerpo del pelirrojo cuando, frente a la cuerpo de este, la tierra comenzó a abrirse, los chicos se miraron estupefactos, de las entrañas de la tierra se escucho un grabe lamento que les erizo los cabellos de la nuca, del surco que había aparecido frente al pelirrojo salio una cosa que los hizo quedar en blanco.  
- Estúpidos! Pensaron que me habían derrotado? Unos simples humanos no pueden vencerme! Los matare!- dijo la cosa, media cerca de cuatro metros, tenia largas alas de murciélago y forma humanoide, la piel parecía la de un reptil de todo grisáceo y tenia garras en vez de manos y pies, sus ojos refulgían como los de un gato tenia las pupilas rasgadas, el rostro parecía como el de un animal, mas que el de un hombre (me lo imagine algo asi como que con cara de Orco por si eso les ayuda…), todos los jóvenes se quedaron aterrados ante la visión de la verdadera cara de Lucifer.  
Milo apretó entre sus manos la imagen del Arcángel dada por Camus, estaba mas que seguro que ese seria su final, esa "cosa" los destazaría vivos, en su fuero interno comenzó a rezar, pero realmente a rezar con fe y fervor, la cosa lanzo un fuerte berrido que hizo que le recorrieran escalofríos por la espalda, cuando súbitamente, otro temblor lo hiso desequilibrarse, el techo de la capilla comenzó a resquebrajarse ante su atónita mirada, el demonio también se habia detenido, la cupula que se encontraba sobre ellos cayo sin remedio, una gran luz baño el lugar que dejo a los chicos segados por un minuto, cuando todo se calmo, frente al demonio y ellos, se encontraba un joven, vestía como legionario romano, la capa roja arrastraba detrás de el, tenia el cabello corto y rubio, la piel blanca pero parecía brillar, los ojos de un azul tan puro que era inhumano, el demonio se vio atemorizado por la repentina aparición de aquel joven.  
- Miguel!- se escucho el estertor del demonio al reconocer al arcángel frente a el, el cual lo veia seriamente se puede decir que hasta con molestia.  
- estas vencido, déjalos y regresa a los avernos…- le dijo Miguel a Lucifer, su voz era algo inexplicable, parecía salir de todos lados, tenia un timbre varonil y agradable.  
- No! Nunca! No pienso volver, yo ganare ya lo veras ¡!- le respondió el demonio mientras intentaba atacarlos, Miguel solo negó lentamente con la cabeza, de su cinturón saco una larga espada, en el centro de la cual se leía en letras de oro "Quid Sicut Deum" (quien como Dios), palabras por las que es conocido este Arcángel, a momento con un fuerte mandoble corto una de las alas y el estomago del ser demoniaco frente a el, el cual comenzó a aullar de dolor.  
- Has de volver del agujero del que has salido por que así lo manda "El que es"- le dijo con voz de mando Miguel, y al momento tomando su espada, la clavo en el piso del lugar, la grieta que comenzaba después del cuerpo de Camus comenzó a ensancharse mas, Milo al ver esto corrió a todo lo que pudo para sacar de en medio el cuerpo del pelirrojo, pues si no, este habría caído sin remedio al infierno.  
El demonio comenzó a vociferar, Miguel no tuvo piedad y con otro mandoble hizo que este callera al precipicio donde esta la obscuridad total, el penar y el rechinar de dientes, guardo el arma de regreso en su funda, y todo volvió a la calma, los jóvenes se miraban unos a otros sin saber que hacer o que decir, Miguel dirigio su mirada hacia ellos, los 5 se espantaron, primero se dirigió hacia los gemelos, Kanon sontenia a un inconsciente Saga que estaba bastante pálido por la perdida de sangre, se arrodillo frente a ellos, y pasando una mano sobre las heridas las cerro, se levanto sin decir ni pio ante la atonita mirada de Kanon.  
- Necesita recuperarse, vivirá…- fue lo que le dijo ya estando de espaldas a los gemelos, paso por Shaka y Aioria, los cuales tenían sobre todo raspones, golpes y alguno que otro hueso quebrado, igual cerro las heridas, pero los huesos tendrían que ser atendidos por un médico, por ultimo se acerco a Milo que sostenía con la fuerza que le permitía una mano el cuerpo inerte de Camus, había puesto de nueva cuenta el viejo dije del Arcángel sobre el cuello del pelirrojo, después de todo, a el le haría mas falta.

Sus labios estaban azules, y la lanza aun estaba en su estomago, al arcángel se arrodillo frente a ellos, paso las manos primero sobre Milo cerrando todas las heridas, menos los huesos rotos, y después dirigió su seria pero cándida mirada hacia el cuerpo de Camus, con una mano desenterró la lanza y cerro el agujero, toco con la punta de los dedos el rostro del pelirrojo, el cual no tenia ninguna reacción, miro con pesar los ojos de Milo que brillaban esperanzados, después negó lentamente con la cabeza, Milo se quedo sin palabras.  
El arcángel tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del ex seminarista ante la estupefacción de Milo, que se levanto a la par con el.  
- Espera! A donde lo llevas? Es que acaso no lo vas a sanar a el?- le pregunto el rubio con desesperación, de espaldas a el el arcángel se detuvo.  
- Cumplió lo que había venido a hacer a la tierra, es hora de que regrese al creador… es por eso que me lo tengo que llevar… su alma a entrado al reino de los cielos por su sacrificio por ti, deberías estar feliz, porque el lo esta…- y continuo su camino, un haz de luz invadió nuevamente el lugar, Milo intento detener a Miguel, pero la luz era demasiado fuerte, demasiado segadora y demasiado cálida, todos cayeron desmayados en el acto


	11. Epilogo

Bueno, hemos llegado al final, espero les halla gustado :) y si les apetece dejarme un comentario, sera bien recibido! Muchas gracias por leer!

**Epilogo: Lázaro… **

"El niño sufre al ser engendrado, sufre al nacer sufre al ser detestado; sufre a todas horas hasta la muerte, la facultad de saber sufrir es mas que la mitad de la vida y de hecho es toda la vida.

El destino duele, el actuar es evitar el sufrimiento, huir del sufrimiento es como huir de vosotros mismos, de vuestras almas. El sufrimiento brota de la soledad de la montaña en el silencio nace el sufrimiento que habéis llegado a sentir…"

Hermann Hesse. Y si la guerra continúa.

Sudaba copiosamente, se removía inquieto, tenia una pesadilla, sombras con forma de demonios lo asechaban y no le dejaban en paz, soltó un grito…  
Milo se sentó alterado en la cama, respiraba con irregularidad, quedo desubicado por un momento, donde estaba? Vio a su alrededor, las paredes blancas, las sabanas de color verde y el mismo metido en una bata verde de hospital, se paso el brazo derecho por el sudoroso rostro, ya que sentía el izquierdo extremadamente pesado, lo miró, tenia un gran yeso que le abarcaba desde el hombro hasta la palma de la mano.  
Como había llegado ahí? No lo sabia, el ultimo recuerdo que tenia era haber caído desmayado después de ver a un ángel? Cargando con el cuerpo muerto de Camus, suspiro ruidosamente mientras se repetía la palabra "muerto"…  
Volvió a escanear con la mirada el lugar, a su lado en la otra cama se encontraba Saga, tenia un montón de tubos por todos lados y una bolsa con sangre conectada a su brazo, estaba sumamente pálido y una maquinita marcaba el raquítico pulso del gemelo mayor, si que le había ido mal, mas alla en un sillón para visitas se encontraba el otro gemelo dormitando sentado, la cabeza le caía sobre el pecho y tenia los brazos lazos a cada lado del cuerpo, era el que había salido menos herido de la "situación" se podían ver entre la ropa algunas vendas pero nada grabe.  
Tenia tantas preguntas que hacer… que era lo que había sucedido? Necesitaba que alguien se lo explicara o terminaría volviéndose loco, su razón le decía que todo había sido un mal sueño, que los ángeles y el demonio no eran mas que "folclor" religioso, pero las pruebas de lo contrario constaban en su propio cuerpo, además quería saber como había llegado hasta ahí? Que había pasado con el cuerpo de Camus? Pero a quien preguntárselo?  
En la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama encontró un control remoto, frente a el estaba un pequeño televisor, lo encendió, lo primero que salió fueron las noticias, la reportera estaba en la capilla en la que habian estado ellos, la cúpula estaba rota como también la tierra abierta, se decía que había sido un "ataque terrorista" acusando al Islam de esto, Milo se quedo confuso, sabia que la iglesia sabia lo que había pasado, entonces… por que no decir la verdad? Y para colmo ahí estaba Aioria igual cubierto de vendajes, explicaba a la reportera que los "terroristas" habían escapado y que se continuaría la investigación…  
- Pero… cómo es posible?- musito para si.  
- Van a esconderlo todo, no quieren que el mundo se entere…- dijo una voz desde la puerta, Milo giro, ahí se encontraba el rubio seminarista… vestido como civil, llevaba una taza de café en las manos, el joven le sonrió, Milo lo miró entrar a la habitación y dirigirse hacia Kanon, se cercioro de que estuviera dormido y se sentó al lado de Milo el cual lo miraba confuso.  
- No quieren que nadie se entere para evitar una histeria general, además de que saben que nadie creeria que el "demonio" vino a la tierra así como un arcángel, y para cerciorarse de que nadie dijera nada pues… me expulsaron del seminario alegando mala conducta y amenazaron con tomar cartas en el asunto si es que acaso revelaba lo que habia sucedido…- dijo con amargura el joven, Milo no podía creerlo.  
- Pero… por que hacer algo asi? Por que ocultar la verdad? Que no se supone que representan a la "única verdad"?- decía irritado el columnista, Shaka sonrió a medias.  
- A la iglesia no le conviene que se sepan muchas cosas, te sorprenderías de lo que no nos dicen Milo… necesitan controlar la fe de la gente, si no seria un total caos, créemelo hay mas corrupción en la iglesia que en un partido político…- Milo rio sarcástico.  
- Y supongo que la advertencia que te dieron va para todos nosotros cierto?- Shaka asintió.  
- Es por eso que Aioria dice lo que dice, el quería decir la verdad, pero entendió que es… inverosímil… acepto las condiciones de la poderosa iglesia, pues amenazaron con dejarlo en la calle, y si acaso tu llegaras a publicar algo, arruinarían tu carrera…- Milo se volvió a recostar sobre la cama.  
- No puedo creerlo…- dijo al final…  
Y era cierto lo que le dijo el seminarista, ya que después, cuando volvio al trabajo, una carta le fue dejada, esta contenía el sello del Vaticano, dentro de esta se le pedía de la forma mas atenta que no "develara" lo que había sucedido, y adjuntaban una "historia" de lo que supuestamente había pasado, su jefe le encargo el reporte de los hechos, después de todo, él, como el buen reportero que era, habia estado en el lugar de los hechos, tragándose su orgullo de periodista tuvo que escribir las mentiras que le habían sido enviadas, gracias a este reporte, meses después ganaría el premio pulizer y otros reconocimientos por su trabajo, premios los cuales llego a repudiar con toda su alma…  
Fue dado de alta dos días después, dos semanas después Saga también fue dado de alta, y decidieron hacer un funeral para su amigo, enterraron un ataúd el cual solo contenía una fotografía del pelirrojo, al terminar la ceremonia, la cual no fue precedida por ningún sacerdote, solo sus amigos, Shaka fue el que se encargo de la parte "espiritual" del funeral. Saga que traía muletas puesto que la bala que había recibido en la pierna le había pasado hasta el hueso, se acerco a Milo que miraba ausente la blanca lapida del sepulcro…  
- Como estas?- pregunto con voz suave le gemelo mayor, Milo lo miro un segundo.  
- Bien… aun dolorido por los golpes…- le dijo con una media sonrisa, Saga le sonrio de regreso.  
- Me refería de aquí…- dijo el gemelo tocándose el pecho.  
- Oh… bueno, estamos vivos y el esta en un lugar mejor… creo que eso es lo importante no lo crees?...- dijo con voz triste el joven sin dejar de mirar la lapida, Saga soltó un suspiro.  
- Milo… yo quería disculparme… nunca fui muy amable contigo, tengo que confesar que estaba celoso, pero… al final, él fue el que decidió y bueno… yo solo quería hacer las pases contigo…- le dijo el gemelo, Milo observo la mano extendida hacia el, y con una sonrisa la tomo, sacudiéndola firmemente.  
Después de ese momento, los cuatro se hicieron muy amigos, Shaka vivía ahora con los gemelos, los cuales seguían trabajando con el estado Vaticano, ahora arreglando la capilla del Papa, que había quedado semi derruida por los ataques "terroristas".  
Shaka había comenzado a estudiar periodismo, ya que Milo lo había contratado como asistente en su trabajo y pareció agradarle la situación de un periódico, el columnista obtuvo un aumento y asenso, llegando a ser editor adjunto del periódico, aun así seguía con sus mordaces opiniones contra el Vaticano…  
Se le había hecho costumbre ir una vez al mes a visitar la tumba del joven pelirrojo, habían pasado casi 6 meses desde la muerte de este y ya cada uno de los jóvenes se había acoplado a su nueva vida, llego el día de ir a visitar la tumba, iban los cuatro caminando y burlándose unos de los otros, Saga y Milo se burlaban del pobre Shaka que hacia un mes había aceptado ser pareja de Kanon el cual defendía a su rubio a capa y espada, y después Kanon y Milo se burlaban de Saga ya que este había caído en las garras de su psicóloga, pues había decidido seguir con el tratamiento para su bipolaridad y parece que la doctora le había caído muuuy bien, ya que tenían una cita ese fin de semana…  
- Quien es ese?- les dijo de repente Shaka, deteniendo así la discusión, un hombre estaba parado frente a la lapida, era alto, de pelo corto que ocultaba en una gorra negra, traía una chamarra de algún equipo de fútbol americano y pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, tenía las manos dentro de la chamarra, pareció percatarse de los jóvenes que se dirigían hacia el, y después de inclinarse en la lapida, salio del lugar sin mirarlos, al verlo de perfil, los jóvenes se percataron que llevaba barba y bigote bastante tupidos de un color castaño rojizo, lo cual hacia imposible descifrar su edad y por ultimo unos amplios lentes de sol, dejando en incógnita el color de los ojos del tipo.  
Los chicos se acercaron dubitativos, no se explicaban el por que ese sujeto había estado frente a la lapida donde se leía " Gerard Baptiste Camus, Resta in Pace Caro Amico" y en el epitafio decia "Hombre que vas por la quimera perdida, aquí se acaba la vida y comienza la eternidad" Shaka de nueva cuenta llamo la atención de los presentes haciéndoles notar que el sujeto había dejado algo.  
- Oigan… miren el tipo dejo algo…- dijo mientras se inclinaba, y sobre el Cristo que adornaba el centro de la lapida se encontraba una cadena dorada con una imagen, Milo abrió los ojos con espanto, conocía esa cadena, la arrebato de las manos del joven, temblando la observo bien, era la medalla de Camus, la del arcángel Miguel.  
- Camus…- musito, los otros chicos lo miraron expectantes, no entendían por que tanto problema con esa cadena, de súbito Milo volteo hacia donde había visto irse al sujeto, y sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo dejando estupefactos a los otros que le gritaban llamándole.  
Corrió cerca de 5 minutos, buscando al sujeto, pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, por fin se detuvo, dando por perdida su búsqueda, asió con fuerza la imagen en sus manos mientras respiraba ruidosamente tratando de recuperarse, la levantó frente a su rostro, admiro la dorada imagen durante un segundo, comenzó a reir, el solo en medio del cementerio, comenzó a reir, por que no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer.  
- Te odio sabes?...- le dijo al viento, un viejo roble se levantaba al lado suyo, se apoyó sobre el, para después sentarse al pie del mismo, mientras lagrimas por la risa comenzaban a escurrir en su rostro.  
- Te odio por que esto es lo único que me has dejado para recordarte… pero sabes lo que mas odio? Odio mas que no puedo odiarte, por mas egoísta que te hayas visto al dejarme aquí después de enamorarme, no te odio, en cambio y aunque parezca imposible, agradezco a Dios el que te haya cruzado en mi camino, a ese Dios que tu me mostraste, no al que predica la iglesia, gracias Camus, ahora comprendo las palabras de aquel arcángel, ahora comprendo por que debo estar feliz, ahora comprendo tu sacrifico, gracias…-  
Se quedo sentado un momento mas al pie de aquel roble, contemplando en silencio la imagen, para después colocársela en el cuello, no queriendo preguntarse quien era ese sujeto que la dejo, simplemente agradecido…


End file.
